Shadows of Darkness: Book 2
by Staria's Light
Summary: With Daemon gone, everything should have been fine for a while if it wasn't for the fact that the older Digidestined is missing and everyone do not remember them except for TK, Kari and Ken. Will they be able to restore everyone's memories? And can they save their lost friends and defeat their latest enemy?
1. Chapter 1: Scrambled Memories

**Author's Note:** I'm sure feeling the groove of writing again! Well, I'm trying my absolute best to make my writing better! So please, give me some criticism for help! Anyway, please read the first book before this one! Thanks! Oh! And tell me of any mistakes! It happens all on its own...

Did anyone watch Tri 5? Gods, the ending nearly made me cry! Don't expect this story to continue so fast, I'm still halfway through planning. I published it in honor of Tai's supposed death! And Kari's snapping!

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon_**

 **Chapter 1: Scrambled Memories**

 **Kari's POV**

She yawned, stretching her body as she mentally assessed the things she needs to bring for the first day of school. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Kari stepped out of her room. Her eyes instantly drifted to the room beside hers.

"Kari? Why have you been looking at the storeroom lately?"

Kari shook her head, "Nothing, Mom!"

Kari cast another look at the door, sitting down at the table.

"Kari, sweetie, are you thinking about that imaginary brother of yours? What's his name? Oh, yeah, Tai, was it?"

"He's…"

"Yes, Kari?" Her mom place her favourite omelettes in front of her.

 _"He's not imaginary!!"_

"If you say so. But Kari, you need to grow up!" Mrs Kamiya gave a soft laugh and returned to the kitchen.

Kari ate her breakfast quietly, she didn't exactly know when. But all of a sudden no one seem to remember Tai. It's like he didn't exist in the first place.

"I'm going off! See you later!"

Kari walked slowly to her school, it doesn't matter anyway. She is always early. She always had a habit to call Tai. He always have problems waking up, so she gives a daily call to force Matt or Tai to answer. But all of a sudden, no one replied, she even went to their apartment with her spare key, but no one seemed to have live in there at all.

But if Tai didn't exist, why would the apartment be still there, not to mention the key still worked.

"...Kari? Kari!!"

"Huh?" Her head shot up, eyes meeting a familiar face. Too close!

"You thinking about Tai?"

Kari nodded, for some reason, only she and TK remembers the older Digidestined.

"Hmm… it feels off. Why doesn't anyone else remembers?"

"How would I know!? I'm getting a headache trying to make sense of it all!"

"The only explanations I can come up with is that: first, we hold the purest Crests. Second, we are related to the forgotten people and…"

"It's definitely related to the Digital World." Kari easily finished his sentence.

"Ah! Found them!!!"

Davis barrelled towards them, diving in between TK and Kari.

"Why you!!! Going to school early, just so you can spend time with my girl!!!"

"Who's your girl?" Kari retorted.

"TK!"

"Oh, Yolei!"

"I agreed with Davis on this one!" Yolei then leaned in to TK's ear. Whatever she said had made TK's face turned red.

"Davis, you should stop bothering them." Cody chided.

The group moves in the school.

"What?! I'm the most fit for Kari!"

"And why do you think that?" TK questioned.

"Why…? Um… Because I know Kari idolises her brother! And I'm the most like Tai!! I got the goggles and the soccer skills!!!"

"Tai!? Did you just say Tai?" Kari grabbed Davis by his shoulders.

Davis's face suddenly went blank, "Who? Tai? Who is that?"

"But you just mentioned it…" Yolei said, she squeezed her eyes shut, "His name does sound familiar…?"

"Kids! Classes is gonna start soon!"

"Oh, right!" The Digidestined dashed into the school.

In class, Kari couldn't focus. Davis knows Tai! So Tai wasn't an illusion!! Thank goodness! The memories of them aren't erased or anything. It's more like sealed or repressed? Oh, this really is giving her a headache.

 **Unknown's POV**

"Let's give them a little scare…" He watched the Digidestined in a crystal orb, idly spending their time in a 'school'.

"Don't you dare!"

He laughed, "Are you going to stop me? When you can't do anything?"

The person growled, "Once I find a way out, I will turn you into data!"

"If you can. Get out that is!" He gestured to another shadowed character, "Wreck havoc, Cannonbeemon."

He growled under his breath, he sure did rather use Nightmare Soldiers.

 **TK's POV**

"Hey, you think he will let us in? I mean, Davis and Yolei can barely get him to talk…"

"Well, we have to try! We haven't ask Ken if he remembers!" Kari replied, stepping into the elevator.

"And if he doesn't?"

"I did rather not reply that."

"Kari. If Davis and the others don't remember, why do you think Ken can?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the Bearer of the Crest of Hope?" She shot back, stopping in front of Ken's apartment.

"Geez, I just don't want to bother Ken. According to Davis, he's worse than before."

Kari ignored him, ringing the doorbell.

"Oh, hello. Anything I can do for you?" Mrs Ichijouji said, when she opened the door, "You look familiar…"

"Um, hello. We're Ken's friends. We thought we did drop by and see how's he's doing." Kari answered.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Ken isn't well enough to see you." Mrs Ichijouji cast a worried look inside.

"Mrs Ichijouji? It's alright. We're worried about him and Kari here can help Ken!"

"I can?"

"Yes, you can!" TK whispered.

"What? How exactly can you help?"

"Mrs Ichijouji, you know about the Digimon?"

"Um… yes? At least, Wormmon. Is there something wrong!? Is that why Ken went to someone's houses so much and then came back, looking like how he did five years ago!?"

Maybe, he shouldn't have said anything… but too late now.

"Um… don't worry. Ken probably started feeling guilty about his past again. Kari here can make him feel better!"

"Ken's mom?"

"Oh, Wormmon."

TK caught Wormmon's sleep-deprived eyes.

"Ken's mom, let them in. They can help!"

"If you say so…" Mrs Ichijouji turned to them, "Come in. I will make some tea."

"This way." Wormmon directed them.

"Hey, Wormmon, do you remember about my brother?"

"Tai? Why are you asking this?"

Kari started to explain, only to be stopped by TK.

"Later. If Ken remembers, we can explain together."

"Ken? TK and Kari are here to see you."

"Go away!" Ken shouted.

The room was dark, and Ken was on his bed, looking disheveled and sick.

Kari stepped forward slowly, "Ken? Calm down. We don't blame you so you shouldn't either." Kari's hands were starting to glow, a pink light cleared away the darkness and everything seems brighter and warmer.

"No! I hurt you guys again! I hurt everyone! I'm a monster. Why was I forgiven before?!"

"Ken, if you're going down that route, Davis, Yolei and Cody attack us too."

"So? They didn't enslave Digimon! Didn't hurt them!"

Kari placed her hands on to Ken's arm.

"What?" Then he fell from his upright position to his bed, suddenly sleeping gently.

"How? He finally looks relaxed." Wormmon asked as he climbed and settled beside Ken.

"Remember our powers? For some reason, we're getting new abilities. Mine is reading the essence of a person and influencing it. Though I can't change anything. Ken fell asleep because under all that stress, he already knows he's not at fault, so I just pulled that part out." Kari explained.

"So? Does he remember?"

"Yes. Why only you, me, Ken and judging by Wormmon remembering, I guess the Digimon remember too, why are we the only ones that remembers?"

Wormmon was watching them with curious eyes.

"Are we talking about Tai and the older Digidestined? No one remember them except us? And what powers do you have now? The older Digidestined, do they have new powers too? What's going on?"

"You sound like Yolei…" TK replied, so Kari explained.

"I brought your tea. Would you come out?" Mrs Ichijouji looked in, "Oh my! My Ken seem to be sleeping peacefully! Did you do this? Thank you so much!"

Kari looked at him, "Thanks, Mrs Ichijouji, we will drink your tea before leaving."

Soon after, they left Ken's building and walking down the path.

"TK, it's definitely the work of an enemy Digimon. And I sensed a familiar darkness in Ken. Like the one in you."

"You said it was some kind of residue from our energies being absorbed by Daemon, right?"

"Yes, Ken have the same. So, maybe whatever the Digimon did to erase the older Digidestined memories from everyone is blocked by this dark energy? That's why we remember?"

"So our theory of us having the Crests of Light and Hope blocking it is out. If only we can ask Izzy."

"But it's what we have now. So… at least we have a bit of a clue?"

 _Ping!_

"Hm? TK! The school!"

"Yeah, I know!" His own D-Terminal out, typing furiously. "I told them we'll get their Digimon for them. Since their path to the computer lab is blocked."

"Let's go back to Ken's apartment!" Kari yelled, turning and running off, TK quickly followed suit.

 **Davis's POV**

"Damn it! That bee is irritating and it's blasting the school to pieces!" Yolei yelled.

"This way! Go this way!" Cody was shouting, helping the teachers evacuate the students as fast as possible.

"Take it as we don't have school for a long while."

"Shut up Davis! Act as a decoy or something!"

"Are you crazy!?" Davis yelled back, but still dashed towards the giant bee. "Hey!! Beewax!!! What do you think you're doing to our school!?"

It turned, red eyes flashing. **"Spotted. Commencing attack."** The tip of his stinger gun started to gather blue particles, and fired. **"Nitro Stinger!"**

Davis dived, barely avoiding the shot. "Boy, was I reckless!" Stumbling up to his feet, he waved his hands, "Hey! You missed me!"

 **"Nitro Stinger!"**

Davis screamed as he dived once again, running past Yolei, he yelled, "When this is over, I'm going to kill you!"

"If you don't get killed first! Besides, you are only good at distractions!"

"No, I'm not! Is that how you talk to the guy who saved all your butts from MaloMyotismon's illusions!!!!"

"Yes!"

Darn that Yolei! He quickly jumped to the side, this bee seems like it needs time to load again. Good thing too. If not, he will not have enough time to recover and dodge.

"Is TK and Kari here yet?" Davis heard Cody yelling.

"Cody! Yolei! Davis! It's dangerous! Get away from that monster!"

Davis knew he had no choice. The teacher doesn't know. Not much though.

He hid behind a bush, watching the Digimon while signaling the others to go. He will catch up.

"What Digimon is that anyway?! The Digimon or Izzy would have tell us by now!" Davis froze, "Izzy? Now that I think about it, I said Tai before too… But I don't know who they are yet they seemed so familiar…"

 **"Found the target."**

"Oh shit." Davis took off, "Yolei! Get the teacher to safety! I will be fine!"

"Davis! You kids!! Does he think he's a hero or something!"

"Trust Davis! Even though Davis is an idiot, he does come through at times like this! As a decoy."

"YOLEI! Why you!"

Yolei pushed the reluctant teacher away, mouthing back, "Be careful!"

Of course he will. He just needs to get out of the bee's view.

There! A rock. That should give him enough cover for him to sneak off somewhere else.

"Okay! Time to put my soccer skills to the test!"

Davis ran, his legs pumping, as he reached the rock, he heard the tell-tale sound of the gun readying to shoot. He slide, right behind the rock as the laser hit the spot he was just at.

"DAVIS! Don't look relieved! YOUR COVER IS BLOWN!"

"Oh, for the Sovereigns' sake!" Davis tried to get away, but the laser was already reaching him.

 ** _Davis!"_**

And blue and yellow lights splashed everywhere.


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

**Author's Note:** Gosh, I hope you guys like it!! Sometimes I wish I can write better. Anyway, thanks for reading!

Uh, sorry, just realised I left everyone in a cliffhanger on that first chapter. Oops, oh, I have written extra chapters, should I publish them all at once or one per week?

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon_**

 **Chapter 2: Revelations**

 **Yolei's POV**

She had watched in horror as the laser shot towards Davis, only to be relieved when the familiar yellow shield sprouted out of nowhere.

"Yolei!"

"Hawkmon! Kari!"

TK let out a breath, "That was a close one."

"I'm not gonna thank you!" Davis huffed. The bee Digimon seems to have lost track of him.

"Davis! Argh, nevermind. Move over here." Kari instructed, waving them to the wall beside the school gates.

"What Digimon is that?" Cody asked.

"Cannonbeemon. It's an Ultimate Digimon that protects a aerial, covert base. Having adapted to defend it with their many lasers." Gatomon supplied.

"Kids!"

"The teacher!" Kari turned to Davis, "Distract her!"

"Why am I the distraction again?"

"Because Ken isn't here for your DNA Digivolution! You distract the teacher. We get our Digimon to digivolve before joining you." Yolei pushed Davis towards the teacher's direction.

 **"Hawkmon! Digivolves to… Aquilamon!"**

 **"Aquilamon! Gatomon! DNA digivolves to… Silphymon**

 **"Armadillomon! Digivolves to… Ankylomon!"**

 **"Patamon! Digivolves to… Angemon!"**

 **"Ankylomon! Angemon! DNA digivolves to… Shakkoumon!"**

"Veemon! We still need to help! Digi-Armor Energize!"

 **"Veemon! Armor digivolves to… Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!"**

Kari chased everyone towards the relieved teacher, entering the building where the students are taking refuge.

Yolei had noticed TK doing something before they joined the teacher.

While the teacher lectured Davis for being reckless, Yolei moved closer to hear Cody's and TK's whispered conversation.

"...alright for the Digimon to be alone, fighting the bee?"

TK looked left and right, "Huddle closer."

Kari didn't ask why, in fact she seems to know what TK wants. But then the two of them have always been on the same wavelength.

"What's going on?" Davis asked as he squeezed into the huddle, the rest of the students and teachers were sitting quietly, minding their own business.

"This." TK opened his cupped hands, a yellow orb shimmered, within the orb, scenes of the battle with Cannonbeemon was playing.

"How…?" Cody cut off himself with a gasp when he saw Shakkoumon hitting the ground.

"My power. I gained a new ability too." TK moved the orb to his mouth, "Silphymon, go close-range. Cannonbeemon is a long-range type."

"Understood." Silphymon replied.

TK moved the orb to the center of their huddle, expanding it slightly for a better view.

"We can talk to them?" Davis leaned in, "That's cool! Flamedramon! Help Silphymon!"

"Shakkoumon, try to not be aimed at." Cody said.

Yolei cast a glance at TK and Kari. When did their powers evolved? They act weirdly sometimes. How much did they hide from us?

 **"Sky Rocket Infinity!"** Cannonbeemon released numerous lasers all around it, Shakkoumon got struck badly as he doesn't have the speed to dodge, not like Flamedramon and Silphymon.

When the attacks died down, Shakkoumon was lying on the ground, battered and bruised.

"Shakkoumon!" TK and Cody whispered-shouted at once.

"Silphymon! Finish that bee!" Yolei commanded.

 **"Static Force!" "Fire Rocket!"**

Cannonbeemon was hit full on.

"They shot it right when it's charging its guns." Cody stated as Cannonbeemon disappeared into the air.

"Well, the school is completely wrecked, now what?" Davis said off-handedly, leaning backwards a bit.

TK slapped his hands together, the orb disappearing.

TK turned to look at Kari, a silent message passed between them. Yolei looked at Davis, his face was schooled into a neutral expression, which surprised her, seeing as how he likes Kari so much.

"Nothing. For now, I guess." TK replied, "Let's go pick up our Digimon."

The teachers resisted them till they saw that the danger was over, letting everyone leave.

The Digidestined sneaked to the school and picked up their Digimon before turning and walking away.

"Patamon, are you okay?" TK asked, stroking his Digimon gently.

Yolei looked down at Hawkmon, "Now that you're back, how about we give you guys some of your favourite treats?"

"Yes!" The Digimon chorused.

Yolei then noticed TK and Kari whispering. She really can't help herself. She's been trying to match them for ages, a bit of progress but nothing major.

"Hey, we're going to our mums' friend's house. We will catch you later!" Kari turned, TK following close behind.

"But the treats!" Patamon complained.

Gatomon was shaking her head, "Sometimes I wonder how I ended up here."

"That's mean, Gatomon!!" Kari said indignantly, "It's like you didn't want to meet me!"

Gatomon replied something, but they were too far for Yolei to hear anymore.

"We're following them, aren't we?"

"Oh hell yes we are." Davis and Yolei said together.

"But the treats!" The Digimon protested.

"Don't sound like Patamon, we will get you some later." Yolei stalked off towards where TK and Kari were heading, "Come on! I don't want to lose them!"

 **TK's POV**

"They are right behind us, aren't they?"

"Yes." Kari rolled her eyes and said louder, "We know you are there!"

"Oh, you caught us! We're just following you cause Davis thought you were going on a date." Yolei explained.

"I did not!"

TK shook his head, even if he want to, ever since that kiss on the cheek, nothing had changed between him and Kari, which makes him irritated sometimes. But he's fine with it. He was kind of scared if they actually properly try something, their relationships might break.

"TK? TK!!"

"Huh? Oh sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, we should tell them if there's proof in Mrs Izumi's house."

TK nodded, then followed Kari's lead, the others following close behind.

"Hello. Do I know you?" Mrs Izumi asked when she opened the door.

"We're friends with your son." Kari explained.

An indescribable sadness passed in her eyes, "But our son… he passed away a long time ago. You kids look younger than how my son will look like now."

"Our brothers were friends with him. We met him when we were very young. I thought we could pop in and visit you." TK prayed Mrs Izumi won't ask about her biological son's name.

"Oh, I see. Please come in and make yourself at home." The Digidestined followed her inside. "I say, what strange toys you got there. It reminds me of something, I can't quite place it."

"What is it?" Kari politely implored.

"Some ladybug, I think. I have a feeling that it lived here once, making the whole house so lively. Izzy had warmed up to us even more when the ladybug came. That was such a long time ago!" Mrs Izumi sounded very sad and wistful.

"Izzy?" TK asked, Mrs Izumi remembers?.

"Who?"

"Uh, you mentioned Izzy." Yolei questioned.

"Oh, kids these days. Sit down, I will get some snacks! There's no one to eat it anymore! I'm so glad I got some guests."

"This is similar to what Davis did this morning." Cody stated.

"Yeah, follow me." Kari easily walks to a door, opening it and slipping inside.

"She sure knows the way."

"That's because Tai came here a lot. Sometimes I tagged along." Kari replied to Davis's statement.

"The computer is there. Thank goodness!" TK said, walking towards it.

"Yolei, come over and hack it."

"First, you guys have brothers? Second, judging by what's going on, our memories are altered, right?"

"I actually expected that from Cody." TK moved aside for Yolei to let her sit on Izzy's chair.

"It's my theory." Cody said plainly, glaring at Yolei for just saying it.

Yolei switched the familiar pineapple computer on, she keyed in the password instantly.

"Woah, that's fast hacking." Davis said.

"No. I don't know why but my hands moved on its own."

"Now that I think about it, Izzy did give his password to Yolei and Ken." Kari mused.

"Uh, I think the password was 'Prodigious'."

"How did you know?" Yolei looked at TK.

"I kind of forgotten that Izzy gave that password when we're fighting Diaboromon."

"I don't remember that." Davis stared.

"Memories are scrambled, remember?" Yolei reminded him.

"Anyway, Yolei, put the computer in here." Showing her his bag that he had prepared.

Yolei quietly put it in and the Digidestined left the room, spending the rest of their time chatting with Mrs Izumi.

 **Unknown's POV**

"Oh, Cannonbeemon failed. And I did not get anything out of it. How disappointing."

"Hey! What type of monster are you?"

"Hmm…? The type which will never attack the weak, if possible but loves to torture them?"

"That is contradictory. If you don't attack the weak, how can you torture them?"

"As curious as I heard. Because the ones I torture are the strong opponents I fought against." A wicked smile formed on his face.

The person moved, placing his face as close to the bars but not touching them. The small light fell onto his face, showing bright, burning eyes.

"So, you're a sadist yet an honourable Digimon? That's new, so what's your name?"

"Why do you need to know?"

The second person spoke again, "Because I assumed you're the second Demon Lord from the Prophecy. The one meant to attack our younger friends."

"As expected. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't ordered to. No one defies him afterall. Since you asked so nicely…" A thick layer of sarcasm dripped from his words, "The name is Beelzemon. Nice to meet you."

"This would have gone better if you hadn't lock us in here!"

Beelzemon gave a laugh. "Unfortunately I'm ordered to do so."

"Do you only follow orders? You don't seem like the devoted type."

"No, but I will never get another chance like this to fight the legendary Digidestined, the last hope and saviours of the Digital World and possibly your own."

"Last question, where's our Digimon?"

"I'm not in the mood to answer anymore." Beelzemon ignored the boy's shouts as he stalked off, "I will say one last thing, Daemon had been the Hellfire of Chaos, for he is Wrath. I'm known as the Duelist of Finality, now what Sin do I represent?"

 **Cody's POV**

"...extremely dangerous beings. They are the rulers of the Dark Area. The Number of the Beast is depicted in their symbols. Gennai mentioned the Number of the Beast, 666 before. During the fight against VenomMyotismon. I believe it is related to the Demon Lords. This coincidence is no simple matter. Further research is needed. What made them Demon Lords are the physical manifestation of the Sin representing them. The sheer power is incredible. It took a lot of thinking and observing to determine their weakness. But this proves that even such superior beings can be defeated once their weakness is found. Demon Lords seem to possess a stronger power. What they call Ultra Level and another Mode, a lot like Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and Paladin Mode. Unclear on whether Demon Lords can reach that level without the help of a Digidestined's powers. The Prophecy Gennai gave is pretty straightforward in a way:

 **Seven demonic beings have risen again**

 **With powers enhanced by negative feelings**

 **Each generation must fight a Demon**

 **Allowing new powers to be awaken**

 **The demons are relentless in their quest**

 **To destroy the Legendary Children**

 **Each child shall face a trial**

 **For them to reach their full potential**

 **The seven generations must unite, combining their powers**

 **If they hope to save the worlds and destroy the demons**

It is still unclear if the Prophecy implies to every generation facing a trial or that the demons will use negative feelings. It happened for us. But I'm not entirely sure about Davis's generation. Though it's highly possible whatever Demon Lord attack, it will surely go for Ken.

Another thing I'm not sure about. We had destroyed Daemon, though I did not see any data. The Prophecy states that 'all seven generations must unite', this suggest that the Demon Lords we defeat as one generation is not really dead. I hope this theory does not come true." Yolei finished reading, sucking in more air.

"There's still more." Cody pointed.

"What the hell happen? I don't remember anything! And Ken!? He's already out of it!" Davis exclaimed.

"Something we found was that Ryo Akiyama is alive and well. In another universe, no less. I shouldn't have been surprised. If there's a Digital World or that Dream/Wish World parallel to our own. Why would I be surprised that other universes exist with their own Earth and Digital World? I highly believe that the world where Ryo is, some of the children there, along with Ryo, are the third generation.

Another thing we learned is that we were able to develop powers, unique to our personalities, Digimon and Crests. Another impossible, not scientific thing. But I have learnt to live with it, to open my mind to anything. Something I learned from being a Digidestined.

Due to Kari's and TK's powers sudden evolution, my theory is that our powers will evolve as well.

By 'awakening new powers', I deduced that Davis's group might get new digivolutions so there's a chance that Crests will be created for them." Cody ended.

"Sweet! We can get new powers too!"

"Our powers evolved the week before school started, right?" TK said, ignoring Davis and looking at Kari.

"So, they disappeared right after." Kari confirmed.

"But this is astounding. I can't wrap my head around this. The Digimon knows too, right?" Yolei said.

"The Digimon and Ken. Apparently it's because our powers were absorbed by Daemon. The residue darkness in us prevented us from being affected by whatever spell the second Demon Lord cast." Kari explained.

TK and Kari sent each other another silent message through a glance.

"So, who's up for a trip to the Digital World?" TK and Kari said together, eyes twinkling with excitement and a certain longing.


	3. Chapter 3: Continent of Server

**Author's Note:** Well, to be honest, I really have no idea what to write for Author's Note. Except for thanks for reading… Haha. Okay, ignore that, let's just go back to the story.

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon_**

 **Chapter 3: Continent of Server**

 **Kari's POV**

"TK! Are you here?" Mrs Takaishi called.

TK walked out of his room, "Hey, Mum. My friends are here for a discussion about what happened earlier."

"The one about the Digimon attacking your school?" She looked up, spotting Patamon on TK's head, waving at her.

She gave a long sigh, "It's a good thing I know that you will be fine with your powers and Patamon protecting you. Otherwise, I might have snapped and ran after you."

Mrs Takaishi went into her room, looking for something. She came out with her notebook.

"TK, you know when your friends have to leave, right? Also, I'm sorry but you have to have dinner alone again. I was tasked with the covering of the Digimon attack." She stopped what she was doing and turned to them, "Why don't you all stay for dinner? And tell me all you know."

Mrs Takaishi's eyes twinkled as she held up her notebook. "Make sure to inform your parents."

"Curse this old computer! Couldn't that Izzy guy buy a new one!! I have no idea what some of the functions does! Even the new ones don't have any of them!"

"Yolei! The computer is old but Izzy is a genius, he kind of upgraded his computer to a level normal people can't. Afterall he got his powers which amplified his already amazing abilities." Kari answered.

"Do you like him or something?" Yolei purposely gave her a teasing look.

"If I was the one explaining, I would have said the same thing. We might not have say it out loud but deep down, everyone really respect Izzy." TK said, returning to the room.

Oh thank goodness TK said that!

"So, are you staying for dinner?"

"No thanks, Mrs Takaishi. We have to go home." The three Digidestined said.

Yolei packed up the computer, "I will read some more. It's kind of interesting."

Kari waved to them as they left.

"So… your mum's arrival stop them from answering us." Kari said when Mrs Takaishi moved away, grumbling that her information is literally walking away.

"We will ask them tomorrow besides it depends whether school is really cancelled." TK replied, "Anyway, I should satisfy Mum with the information, I will see you tomorrow."

Kari nodded, leaving TK's house. As she walked home, she gave a sigh. Now she have to pacify _her_ mom.

"Kari. Do you miss Tai?"

"Of course I do. Though he moved away a while ago. It still feels disconcerting to not talk to him at all."

Gatomon turned her bright eyes upwards, "Kari, during the fight before. I understand why you and TK didn't want to leave the others out when digivolving. If you had let us digivolve to the highest level, Cannonbeemon could be defeated earlier."

"The thing is, we naturally chose to DNA digivolve you guys. Maybe because we are used to it when fighting with Davis and the others. Besides, we can't anyway."

"Kari. Don't worry so much. Knowing your brother, he is probably giving hell to whoever capture him."

Kari can't help but laugh at that. There's a chance they will fall, but she knows that will never happen. For unlike her, who fell for Daemon's plot before, the older generation is much more stronger.

 **Beelzemon's POV**

That boy is sure giving him hell. Before he was quiet when he woken up from that magic sleep, then he asked questions, also somehow waking up another of his friends. Now he's just being annoying!

"Hey! Are you listening!? I said to let us out! Or at least give us food! I'm pretty certain we haven't ate for a while!!"

Beelzemon growled, he would love to torture them but right now they are helpless. It will prick his conscience if he torture them before defeating them in proper combat.

"Well, well. You have been rather energetic lately. I didn't plan to put you back to sleep, but you are being quite a pest."

"Oh, the black powder thing? You know it's flammable, right? By what your crystal ball was showing before, it's the first day of school. Well, you did give me a favour of not going to school, so I will tell you how I woke up."

"Hey, what are you saying? We should be getting more information or waking the others." The other person pulled on the boy's arm.

"I'm interested. Tell me how you woke up. This powder was meant to keep you asleep till I give the order for you to wake up." Beelzemon put his face close to the bars, "I will give you food, afterall I do not want my prisoners to become weak."

"He seem honourable enough…" The redhead nodded.

"I burn your powder. My power is fire, it's within me. It must have burned the powder in my body. Then I burned the powder in Izzy."

"Hm. Interesting. I rather would like to battle you once. But my orders are orders." Beelzemon waved his hand, food magically appeared in front of the two awake prisoners. "Do not wake the others. I would not appreciate the fact I need to give more food to you."

"I still would like to know where our Digimon are!"

Beelzemon ignored him and stalked off, frustrated. There is no way any of them will give him the negative powers they possessed. The powder was meant to cause traumatic pain yet nothing had happened. Looks like he needs to find another way. "Burn the powder, eh? Apparently this place does not seal off their abilities as much as he said."

"Beelzemon, let me out! I want my revenge!"

"No. It's time to send you away." Beelzemon shook the dark orb, cackling softly. He traced a symbol in the air, "I hope you like it there." And he tossed the orb through the portal he created.

 **Davis's POV**

"What!? Going to the Digital World!? For what?"

"Like I said, Davis, to save the people you forgot! Besides, if a Digimon attack us here, there's a high chance it's our turn to fulfill the Prophecy! Well, me and TK's second time, but you get the picture!"

"Can we even go?"

"Yeah, our school was cancelled due to Cannonbeemon attacking. They say it will take months to fix. And that students should wait at home till they find a suitable place for us to study in." TK answered Cody.

"Which gives us a month or so to go to the Digital World and beat the Demon Lord!" Kari finished.

"So, the excuse is a camping trip again?" Yolei asked.

"I don't think the parents will believe that." Hawkmon said.

"Uh, the thing is…" TK started.

"I managed to convince Mr Fujiyama to let our class go camping."

"Mr Fujiyama!?" Davis and Yolei yelled at once, looking at Kari at shock.

"Um… yeah… No teacher can resist Kari." TK laughed awkwardly.

"Anyway, get your parents to send in sick letters. Then we go to the Digital World. And meet at my house." Kari instructed, "The camp is in three days, so fake an illness or explain to your parents!"

Kari would never break rules or anything. She's always kind. Davis guessed she is quite desperate.

Cody looked almost horrified.

"Don't worry, Cody. Your grandfather knows about me! We can do it easy peasy." Armadillomon said.

"But I will still feel bad."

"Think about it this way. This camp is a leisure camp. Nothing important or official. And aren't you skipping because the world could be at stake?" Gatomon said with a very convincing voice, Cody nodded and agreed.

 **TK's POV**

"Are you guys ready?" They nodded.

"Be careful!" Mrs Kamiya said, turning to the Digimon, "Protect them, okay?"

"Yup!" The Digimon replied.

"Okay, bye Mom!" Kari breathed in, "Digi-Port Open!" And they were sucked in.

"File Island. What are we going to do anyway?" Davis asked.

"Yolei, the computer?" TK took it from her, pressing a button. "Gennai?"

"Oh ho ho! I was waiting for you!"

TK stared at the computer, "Gennai! Oh, you're young again."

"Well, I did say this is the form you are more familiar with. You know the way, TK. I will see you at my home."

Gennai disappeared.

"Know the way? To his home?" Cody asked.

"But we wait, right?" Kari looked at TK.

"Yeah, wait for the last Digidestined."

The other teenagers and Digimon all look at each other gravely, sitting down to wait.

 **Ken's POV**

His eyes cracked open. How long was he asleep? He sat up, how light he felt. The heavy weight of his guilt is gone. What did Kari do to him? Wormmon was sleeping soundly beside him, that's when Ken saw his D-Terminal.

He crept quietly down, careful to not wake Wormmon and opened his mails.

Most of them were from Davis and Yolei, telling him to stop feeling guilty and come hang out with them. Ken saw the most recent one from Kari.

 _To: Ken_

 _From: Kari_

 _Hey, Ken. We're going to the Digital World today. Remember the Prophecy? So you have to come. But I won't force you. I understand the pain and trauma._

 _But what you are trapped in is self-pity._

 _'Why are you always targeted?' That is a question I also frequently asked myself. You know it's not your fault yet you tried to make it your fault. What you are doing will hurt you in the end._

 _You probably wished you never were chosen as a Digidestined, but you do know that that's bad?_

 _Sure, being a Digidestined brings unwanted fights, unwanted pain, unwanted sadness. Trauma. But you shouldn't run away. TK still moved on, no matter what. Joe and Mimi hates fighting. But we are chosen for a reason._

 _You wouldn't like it if you haven't met Wormmon, won't you? So, we'll be waiting for you._

Teardrops hit the screen, he was shaking. He knew he might never move past this mental block of his. But he also knew he is well enough to fight with his friends, not against them.

"Ken? Are you ready?" Wormmon asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Yes, I think I am."

"Ken?" His mother walked in, hugging him tightly, "Stay safe."

Ken nodded and he left for the Digital World.

When he arrived, Davis and Yolei pounced him, Kari and TK were looking at him im relief and Cody gave him a slight nod.

So he followed them, with Whamon who is their transport. Everyone chatted with Whamon while in his stomach.

Ken felt much better, especially after Yolei came to sit beside him, holding his hand to show he isn't alone. As Whamon drop them off at the shores of the Continent of Server, Ken prepared himself for the journey ahead.

"Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4: Koromon's Village

**Author's Note:** I bet some of you already where I'm going with this. Gosh, I kept forgetting Cody existed. He's always just there. Not to mention, I don't really have a grip on his personality…

 ** _HAPPY CHRISTMAS, EVERYBODY! HOPE EVERYONE HAVE A HAPPY TIME!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon_**

 **Chapter 4: Koromon Village**

 **Davis's POV**

Having waved goodbye to Whamon, they were walked across a desert and reaching a forest, they were now standing around, waiting.

"Aren't we supposed to go to Gennai's house? Why are we still standing around here?" Davis asked, his foot tapping impatiently.

"I thought you guys wanted to feel the air in a new place. Especially after the desert. So we're going to Koromon Village. It's close to here."

"TJ, Ken said let's go. So let's go!"

"He can't remember, am I right?" Drawled Gatomon.

TK's face flushed, "I was eight!"

Gatomon huffed, easily springing from Kari's arms to the ground. "Then follow me."

As Gatomon pounced off, Davis cast a confused look at TK and Kari. Kari was covering her mouth, shoulders shaking.

"Gatomon lived here for a long time before moving to File Island." TK said bluntly.

And Kari burst out laughing. "Gatomon knows the way better than you… And you said…. That you… know… the way…" Gasping out the words between laughter.

 _"I was eight!"_ TK repeated, storming after Gatomon, Patamon was patting his head in sympathy. The still giggling Kari followed him.

"Well, that was interesting." Cody turned to the others, "Shall we?"

"I wonder if the Koromon have some food! I'm starting to get hungry!" Veemon piped out, "I want Davis's ramen!"

"We are going to lose them!" With that, Davis took off.

"Hey, don't ignore me!!" Veemon shouted, running frantically to catch up.

"You guys wait up! Cody and Armadillomon have short legs!" Yolei called.

"I'm still growing, Yolei." Cody's indignant voice can be heard on the wind as Davis break through the trees into a clearing, stopping short at the scenery.

"Woah…" Yolei gasped behind him.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Kari said, staring at the glittering waterfall.

Davis's eyes drifted to Kari, "Yeah, very pretty."

TK was looking close to the river, "No fair, Gatomon!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you forgot the way!" Gatomon meowed.

"The Village is that way!!"

"How come Patamon knows too? TO, you aren't much of a leader." Davis teased.

"That's because I got kidnapped here! And TK is a great leader!" Patamon retorted.

"Why don't I feel better when you say that?" TK growled.

When the group reached, tents were set up and the Koromon were all bustling around.

"Tents?"

"No, Yolei, those are buildings. They have staircases and everything! It just looks like tents." TK said.

"Oh! Oh! Enemies!!" The Koromon screamed, running away.

"No! It's TK!" An Agumon said, immediately calming down the Koromon.

"And you?" TK squatted to ask.

"I was a Koromon when you came to our Village so long ago! You are the one with the digivolved Tokomon!"

"I'm Patamon now. And I got higher levels!!" Patamon thumped his tiny chest as he bragged.

"Can you help us again? The Pagumon had a village nearby too. But they had avoided us, now they're attacking again! Look at our home!" Agumon pointed at some damaged, charred tents, the ground was scorched, as if the tents were burnt.

"Why don't we help you fix those tents? Then we can devise a plan." Yolei suggested.

"What they did was awful… but can we eat first?" Armadillomon piped out, flopping onto the ground.

"No way! We're not hungry yet!" Yolei protested before she turned red as her stomach growled.

The group burst out into laughter and Agumon, who seem to be the leader, guided them to a tall tent, the Koromon bringing in fruits and all types of food.

"Mind if I dug in?" Davis asked, his mouth already full.

"You're eating before we thank them?" Cody chided, turning to the Koromon, he bowed to them. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Cody! We can say thanks when we're done!" Veemon shouted, Davis nodded in agreement.

"Sorry about them…" TK apologized.

Agumon gave a joyful laugh, "No worries! We hadn't any guests for a while! You are most welcome."

"See, he's polite!" Cody said to him. Davis looked up and down back at his food.

"Davis!" Cody yelled, frustrated. Everyone plus the Digimon around them all laughed.

 **Izzy's POV**

"Woah, Izzy, how did you do that?" Tai pointed at the miniature computer Izzy has in his hand.

"Somehow I created it which proves my theory that our powers have evolved."

"Yours did, sure. But mine?" Tai looked at the computer, trying to see if it works.

"I believe I told you about how you get rid of the powder but one thing still baffles me, how did you manage to burn the powder? It's been a week since we were captured, the powder would have long dissolved into our bloodstream so how did you burn it?"

"And how would I know that? I just took your word for it."

Izzy sighed, "So I believe that it's because you are Kari's brother."

"Huh? What does being Kari's brother got to do with anything?" Tai asked, "I hope Kari is fine and not worried."

"Our powers are mostly derived from our personalities and Digimon. You being Kari's brother might have a slight effect on your powers." Izzy sighed, irritated.

Tai gave a slight sound as he shaped fire into a sword. A small one.

Izzy sighed again, "Are you listening?"

"Nope, I don't really get it."

"Your powers might be interlinked with Kari's! So your fire can now purify evil too. Of course not to Kari's extent."

"Oh. I was hoping my powers were gonna be cooler."

Izzy sighed once again.

"Ha! You sighed four times!"

" _Tai…_ " Izzy shook his head, "Anyway, have you noticed that our powers are weaker now?"

"Well, my fire is smaller." Tai replied, his fire now shaped as a goal post.

"Why is Beelzemon taking our powers? I thought the bad guys will be taking corrupted energies. According to the Prophecy."

"Don't overthink it, Izzy. We are stuck here with nothing to do, no idea how everyone is and where our Digimon is. First, we need to think of a way to get that information before finding a way to escape. Questioning the enemy's actions should wait. Though knowing why would be helpful."

Izzy was shocked for a second before a small smile formed on his lips. He had forgotten how smart Tai is, he just prefers acting like an idiot. A leader that Izzy will follow. Ignoring Tai's confused face, Izzy just continued to smile.

 **Kari's POV**

Having finished fixing the Village, Kari had told Yolei about the hot springs here and now she's talking a million miles an hour about all her trips to hot springs before. Their hands were filled with towels as they headed for the tallest tent.

Kari's eyes drifted to a certain blonde and would have blushed if her special sixth sense didn't detect anxiousness and self-doubt.

"Yolei, I will catch up." Kari shoved her towels to Yolei before heading off towards TK.

"Oh~." Yolei gave a teasing look.

"It's not like that!" Kari flushed, increasing her speed.

"Kari, I'm the only one that knows Server. I feel like I can't do anything. Maybe I'm worthless." TK said before Kari even reached him, they have a connection afterall.

"Is this because of Davis's teasing or about Daemon's dream?"

TK didn't answer, but Patamon did. "Both."

"TK, look at me." Kari ordered, sitting beside him. "I'm still troubled by my dreams too. But we have to move on. Do you want me to make a speech like I did to Ken?"

TK laughed softly, "Nope, not really."

"Then?" Kari said in a way she knows that scares TK.

"Oh no, Kari, don't you dare! I'm perfectly fine." TK hopped to his feet.

Kari gave a smirk, one that the Digidestined constantly tells her it looks like Tai's.

That smirk fell when a shiver passed through her.

"Kari, you sensed that?"

Kari nodded, "Koromon! Hide!!!" Kari ran to the tents, "Guys, get out! Trouble."

"What…?" Yolei asked, "I was about to go in!" Yolei have hastily tossed her clothes on, looking a disheveled mess.

"Kari! It's Etemon!!" TK yelled.

"Indeed it is! Your Number One Favourite Star is back! Uh-huh, uh-huh-huh."

"That funny singing monkey?"

"Who you calling funny? I should have squashed you like a bunch of cardboard boxes all the time ago!" Etemon blinked, his projection pausing.

"Now let me see… one, two, three… There are only six of you!" Etemon turned behind. "There was supposed to be seven!! Did the Digidestined disappeared while I was doing my tour?"

"No, no, sir. I think these are the new Digidestined!"

"Stupid hopping rabbit! You should have told me that the Digidestined are multiplying like the pests they are!"

"Um… TK, is he even a threat? He's too stupid." Davis whispered.

"Oh, he is a threat, alright. He can cut off our digivolutions." Patamon said.

"Reminds me of something." Cody looked at Ken.

"Like my Control Spires."

"That's it! Ken's Control Spires must be the same material that Etemon's Dark Network uses." TK said.

"So only Armor Digivolution will help here?" Yolei asked.

"Now, now, Digidestined. You have been waiting! Now time for the King's concert! Uh-huh."

Etemon strummed a guitar, "You think I was gone! But now I'm here! Ready to pound you into data!"

"Oh, he sucks! And he's not even bothering to rhyme!" Yolei covered her ears.

"This way!!" Patamon called, flapping in front.

"Uh-huh. You can't escape from Etemon's rocking music! Dark Network!"

Multiple blasts of dark and red lightning strike down.

"Where are we going!?"

"The waterfall, Yolei!" Kari replied, ducking her head as a blast shot across.

"We are escaping!? Let's fight back!" Davis spun around.

"Wait, Davis!" TK yelled, but Davis had already digivolved Veemon to ExVeemon.

"You should know that your Digimon are useless! Uh-huh-huh. Concert Crush!"

ExVeemon glided to the sky, "Now to shut up the monkey." Veemon dropped from the sky, screaming, having reverted.

"What!" Davis asked, catching Veemon and running.

"Sorry, Davis." Veemon apologized.

"TK already said Etemon can revert our digivolutions."

Davis looked at Cody, "So Armor Digivolution then." Raising his D-3, about to try again.

Kari grabbed his hand, "Armor Digimon are the same level as Champions, Etemon is an Ultimate! And to go to Ultimate, we have to DNA digivolve."

"How about you and TK?" Yolei asked, jumping to the side to avoid a blast.

"Can't. Etemon will still revert us." Gatomon said, jumping from tree to tree.

"The only reason we beat him before was because he fused with his Dark Network, so he couldn't exactly use that ability. And Tai owned him! He was so cool!" TK said with a bit of a childish tone.

"The waterfall!" Hawkmon called, flying there, "There's a cave."

"Don't think you can escape the same way!" Etemon focused his blasts at the waterfall.

"Hurry!" TK slipped inside, the others following close behind.

"Davis!" Kari shouted as she saw the rocks which was blasted apart by Etemon falling towards him.

A yellow dome formed, Davis slided inside. Before the dome breaks under the rocks.

"Woah, thanks TK."

"Now what?" Cody looked into the completely dark cave.

Kari flicked her hand, creating a light orb in the air.

"We go straight." TK instructed.

"There should be an opening at the end. It leads us to the mountains, quite far from here." Patamon informed.

"A portal?"

"No, Cody, it was Tai's Crest that gave us an escape. I asked the Koromon just now. The path is still open."

"So we are gonna run the whole time?"

"Davis, we're going to find." Kari said.

"I find this very particular." Hawkmon said.

"Well, it's the Digital World." TK replied. "There!"

And they opened up into a lush scenery. Mountains topped with grass, trees and more.

"Woah, Server is very pretty, isn't it?" Yolei asked.

Kari nodded, she snapped a picture. "Another one for my Digital Memories."

"Her album of the Digital World." TK clarified when he saw everyone's faces and laughed.

Kari felt a bit unsure, she had felt immense evil from Etemon but he was kind of weak and irritating. She hoped it doesn't mean what she thought she it means.

 **Beelzemon's POV**

"Looks like the Digidestined had run into that pathetic monkey."

"Etemon? That stupid singing monkey?"

Beelzemon turned to the Child of Courage. "Indeed it is."

Beelzemon walked away from the prison, entering a room, where a orb of many colours sat on an altar. A black orb floated nearby.

"Looks like I have to start making a move. Sooner than later."


	5. Chapter 5: A Wild Monkey Chase

**Author's Note:** I know Etemon's personality. But I think it's hard for me to write it. So mind giving tips? Sorry guys. Been busy like crazy. I got the chapters just well, no time to post it. So as an apology, five chapters!

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon_**

 **Chapter 5: A Wild Monkey Chase**

 **Yolei's POV**

She can't stop sweating. "How did we get from that forest to a desert!? And it's endless. We have been walking for ages!"

"Well, why don't we wait for Etemon to catch us?" TK said, irritated. He was sweating too but for some reason Kari and him seem less tired.

"Oh, Patamon, didn't I said before that I should ride!"

"Well, you can't ride me! You're too big!" Patamon said from on top of TK's head.

"Urgh, TK, do we have to go this way…?"

"Kari, I only know this way, the general direction anyway. Besides Gatomon said it was the only way too…"

"There should be a Coliseum ahead somewhere." Gatomon informed.

"Suddenly I wish that stupid desert ship will come. We can kick off the driver if it's the same one."

"A ship? On the desert? How is that possible?"

"Isn't everything that happens in the Digital World impossible?" Davis answered Cody.

Ken had trekked in front of the group. "Guys, there really is a Coliseum!"

"Let's go past it." TK said.

"Are you crazy!? We can stay there and rest!" Davis protested.

"I know that! But Etemon likes that Coliseum! If he's back, he will probably set a trap there! Like he did before!"

"Trap? Aren't you being a bit too bossy! Maybe you're making up all this stuff!"

"Stop it, Davis! TK's right! I wasn't here during their adventure! So I can't help much…" Kari trailed off as Davis dashed off. "He's not listening!"

"Well, I did rather like shelter too." Yolei said as she grabbed Hawkmon from the ground and followed Davis.

"Guys!" TK shouted.

By the footsteps, they are following them.

"Yolei, I don't think this is a good idea."

"You too, Hawkmon!?"

"Well, we do remember the older Digidestined so we should trust TK."

Yolei ignored him as she entered the Coliseum, stopping beside Davis in the corridor.

"Ah, shade!"

"Shh!" Davis placed a finger on his lips, pointing inside the Coliseum. "I guess TK was right."

Yolei followed his finger and saw Etemon, ordering the bunch of Gazimon. "What's he doing?"

"Guys! I told you not to…"

"Shh!!!" Davis covered TK's mouth.

"I believe that means Etemon is really in there." Cody said.

"Let's leave while we still can." Kari pulled on TK and Davis.

"Where you think you're going!"

"Oh shit." Yolei cursed as the Gazimon pushed them into the Coliseum.

"Oh! Look likes the guests of honour had arrived much earlier than anticipated!" Etemon scolded. "You should have waited till I had finished setting up. Are you done, you working rabbits!?"

"Y-yes!!!"

Etemon gave a cough before he raised his microphone. "Now, now. The Digidestined shall fight in a game called soccer! And the one who loses… it's a secret!! Uh-huh-huh!"

The Gazimon then split the team up. Davis, Cody and herself as one team. TK, Kari and Ken as the other.

"Uh, we shouldn't be agreeing to this."

"Who cares, Yolei! It's a match!" Davis said, already warming up.

"Davis, you should think a bit clearer, afterall, this is a match organised by the bad Digimon. We shouldn't be doing this." Cody cautioned.

"Go! Go! Davis!!!" Veemon cheered.

"And start!" Etemon yelled.

Davis instantly took off, dribbling the ball easily past TK.

"Wait, Davis!" TK yelled, "This isn't right!"

 **Ken's POV**

As Davis barreled to the goal where Kari was waiting, Ken knew that Davis aren't gonna listen unless he says something.

"TK, take over as goalkeeper, use your powers. I got a plan."

Ken reached Davis, fighting for the ball. "Look, Davis, let's end this as a draw."

"Why? Are you scared of losing?"

"No, Davis, listen here. This is Etemon's trap! If one team lose, something bad will happen. So if we draw…"

"Oh. But I don't want to." Davis used his arm to block Ken's advancements.

"Argh, Davis! Then we won't let have a single goal." Ken moved away.

"Yes!" Davis winded up and kicked the ball, the ball was caught by TK.

"Hey, my basketball skills can be used like this!"

"Kick it back, TK!" Ken called.

"Go! TK!!!" Kari cheered.

"You are supposed to play too!" TK yelled.

"Banned!! Tai banned me!" Kari shouted back, "Besides, Yolei and Cody seems to be sitting out!"

"Hey, guys! Help me out!" Davis shouted as he tried to tackle the ball from Ken's feet.

"Ah, fine!" Yolei went to flank Ken, who easily avoided the two of them. He was shocked that he could still play this well.

"Yes, yes! Shoot!!!" Etemon yelled, jumping up and down.

Ken purposely veered to the side, pretending to let go of the ball and let Davis make off with it.

TK ran back from Kari, bracing himself for the shot.

As Davis shoot, the ball hit something in the air but TK caught it so fast that Ken thought he imagined it.

TK gave a thumbs-up to Kari before kicking the ball back to Ken.

"I see. Kari can manipulate light as well. She must have made TK's barrier invisible."

"What are you talking about? And man, TK is tough."

 **Tai's POV**

"Like this?" Tai asked as he hovered a flame above Sora. She twitched and opened her eyes.

"What happened? Where are we?" Sora asked as she sat up, looking around.

"Well, it worked. So I guess my theory is correct." Izzy replied. "Now wake the rest, Tai."

"Would someone at least explain why we are in some dark room, with those weird black bars?" Sora asked again as she moved to touch the bars.

"Wait!" Izzy warned.

"Ouch!!" Sora looked at her fingers, "Oh, bars got electricity?"

"More like dark energy infused in them."

"Hey, they are awake!" Tai called, plopping on the ground.

"Why is it so dark!? Who turned off the light!?"

"Joe, it isn't that dark…" Matt said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Mind explaining? Because I think I look like a complete mess! I really need a makeover."

"Well, Izzy?" Tai waved at him.

Tai watched Izzy gave another sigh, noticing another mini computer appearing in Izzy's hands.

"Uh, would you explain that first?" Joe pointed at a mountain of mini computers beside Izzy.

"Oh, oops." Izzy waved a hand over the mountain, making it disappear in bits of purple data.

"You're stressed." Joe stated plainly.

"Blame Tai. He's been irritating me this whole time. And I really want to ensconce myself in my computer that is probably back in my room at home…" Izzy shook his head. "Anyway, you guys are not really worried, aren't you?"

"If getting trapped in another world does not stop paranoia and fear. What else would?" Mimi said nonchalantly.

Izzy shook his head, starting to explain what happened.

"Captured." Matt said, "I swear, these Demon Lords must be kidnappers in the past."

Tai thought that that was the most stupid idea ever. They corrupt people. Since when kidnappers does that?

"Tai! Just because Matt said that doesn't mean it's stupid. Are you trying to pick a fight!"

"Sora, what? Tai didn't say anything…" Mimi was looking at Sora weirdly.

"Huh? But I heard him plainly…" Sora held her head in confusion.

"Could it be…?" Izzy mused and got quiet.

"Izzy! I am not going crazy!"

"Sora, are you hearing things?" Joe asked, worried. "It might be because of the dreams? Or that we were sleeping in a dark sleep?"

"The dreams are nothing. I had gotten over the whole 'Mum don't love me' thing a long time ago. Don't know why Beelzemon gave me that dream actually. And I really did hear Tai's and Izzy's voices."

"Izzy, you were testing something." Matt guessed.

"Telepathy. Sora's powers evolved too." Izzy said. "If not, how did she hear what we said in our heads?"

"Okay…" Matt started to grin. "So, Tai, what was it I said that was stupid?"

Tai backed away from Matt. "N-Nothing!!"

"So, Izzy? Any ideas how I could stop hearing voices? 'Cause right now I'm hearing Mimi plan what beauty treatments she's gonna do when we get back home."

"Hey! That was private!"

"I guess you have to will it to stop? Like how we control our original powers?" Izzy theorised.

"Ah!" Tai shouted. "Matt! You got me all wet!!"

"Huh?" Matt was staring with wide eyes as water sloshed in front of him. He moved his hands, only for the water to follow.

"Geez, and if you are gonna blame me, I did not melt his ice!" Tai said indignantly, steam coming off him as he dried himself off.

"And I didn't summon any ice!" Matt closed his hands, the water disappeared. "So I guess my powers now are to control ice and water. That is a kind of disappointment."

"You're not the only one. I mean, my fire can now purify. And not to Kari's extent. So it's kind of useless when we have Kari." Tai said, pouting.

"Is everyone getting powers! No fair!" Mimi complained, looking at her hands. "Yeah, I definitely need a manicure."

"Mimi!" Joe turned. "Shouldn't we think of a way to escape first?"

"I guess Joe isn't used to this yet. He did freak out when he first woke up." Mimi said teasingly.

"Who wouldn't freak out when you woke up in a dark place, sleeping on the floor!? Our parents must be worried."

"Well, my telepathy program is useless now that we have Sora." Izzy said, turning to Sora. "Can you contact the younger Digidestined? I am certain that our powers are limited to us."

"Wait, I thought Beelzemon is absorbing our powers. Can we even reach that far?" Joe asked.

"We won't know if we don't try. No pain, no gain!" Tai encouraged.

"Argh, fine." Sora gave in, closing her eyes as the usual glow spread throughout her body.

 **Kari's POV**

A sudden rush of something sliced through her head. Her eyes flicked up to see TK clutching his head.

Keeping her hands on her head, she looked towards the 'game'. For a while now, Davis have been attacking. A lot. Kari glimpsed dull eyes, but wasn't sure.

"Hey! Half-time!!!! You stupid monkey! It's half-time!!!! We need to rest, you know!" Yolei screamed.

"Why do I need to follow you pests' rules! Keep the game going!!"

Yolei stomped to Ken, grabbed the ball and flung it towards Etemon, hitting him in the face. "Half-time! Everyone rest!"

"Why that blundering pink…!?" Etemon paused. "The great Etemon can't come up with an insult! The humiliation! Uh-huh-huh!"

Everyone moved to the shelter but Davis continued to stand alone on the field.

"Something's wrong." Ken said, pointing to Davis. "He's not listening to me anymore. It's like his mind has one thought."

"And that thought is to win." Kari finished. The bugging in her head is not ceasing but she got a job to do. "I'm gonna check."

Kari walked towards Davis, she needs to touch him.

"Wait, Kari!" TK didn't say anymore as his hands flew to his head, mirroring Kari's actions.

Someone is trying to contact them. She was sure of it. The feeling is the same as Homeostasis talking to her. If Kari gave them an opening, she will hear them but right now, finding out what's wrong with Davis is top priority.

"Davis?" Kari touched his arm. A feeling so familiar rushed into her. "Evil…"

Kari released her hand, "Evil. Same as the one I sensed when Etemon first appeared."

Kari peered into Davis's eyes. They are definitely dull. "He's possessed by something. But it didn't affect us. So it could mean that we do not have the qualifications for whatever this Darkness is."

"It's risky for me to purify him. Not when I do not know what it is." Kari felt the pull on her consciousness. "I will let whoever it is in. They seem rather persistent."

Kari closed her eyes, she breathed in and opened her mind.

 _"Can you hear me!? Geez, this isn't working! Why did I listen to that knucklehead!?"_

That voice. "Sora?"

 _"Huh? So you did hear me! You could have said something sooner, Kari!"_

"Sorry."

 _"No need to speak out loud. This is telepathy, you know! Telepathy!"_

Sora sounds very irritated. But at least she's fine.

 _"Well, thanks for that, Kari."_

"Oops?" Kari said in her mind. "Is everyone with you?"

 _"Yes. You wanna talk to them?"_ Kari heard mumbles.

 _"How do I…? Ah! So I just need to touch them so they can hear me and talk to others! Well, it's as if I am the…"_

 _"The server?"_

 _"I'm not a server, Izzy!"_

 _"You might not need to touch when your powers fully developed."_

A groan from Sora.

Kari cringed, "Uh, it hurts if you talk like that…"

 _"Sorry. I can only connect one person for now."_

"Oh, I see." Kari's words were coated with disappointment. She wanted to see if her brother is alright. Her eyes cast to TK. "Sora, stop contacting TK. You are hurting him."

 _"Oh, okay."_

TK dropped his hands to his sides, looking completely confused. Kari had already learned how to block some thoughts from Sora.

"Izzy, you were captured by the Demon Lord, right? Who is it? And what's his title?"

 _"Beelzemon. If my memory served correct, he is the Demon Lord of Gluttony._ "

"Gluttony. As in excessive desire?"

 _"Well, mostly used for food. But it can be implied like that, yes."_

"So, Davis is being consumed by the desire to win. Etemon isn't that bad a threat. What had confused me was his evil aura. He must be manipulated by this Beelzemon. At least we know what Demon Lord we're up against." Kari mumbled out loud.

 _"Did something happen to Davis?"_

"Nothing I can't handle, Sora." Kari berated herself for forgetting to block that thought. "Is Tai there?"

Kari can practically hear Sora smile. _"I will connect you to him."_ _"Yo! Kari, you doing alright? Man, this is weird. Talking in my head like this. I'm sorry if I worried you."_

"No, you stupid brother! You worried me like crazy!" Kari replied, trying to keep her voice from shaking. Thank goodness Tai is fine.

 _"Um… I said I'm sorry!"_

 _"You're not helping,Tai!"_

Kari was about to reply, only to stop when Etemon jumped back onto the stage he had made.

"Half-time is over, kiddies! Back to the punishment game!! Uh-huh-huh!"

Kari hurried to the others, no time to to explain. If touching works… Kari grabbed TK's arm.

Kari then turned to the rest, "Knock Davis out."

"What, why?" Yolei asked.

"No time to explain, we are escaping. Knock Davis out." Kari instructed again, turning to the Digimon, "Guys, get ready to Armor digivolve."

Nods responded her as Veemon and Ken ran to Davis.

"Can you hear me, TK?" Kari said in her mind.

 _"I have been hearing a lot of things."_

 _"Kari, you connected TK?"_

 _"Yeah, Sora, is Matt there?"_

 _"Yeah, I will disconnect that knucklehead and connect Matt."_

 _"I'm not a knucklehead, Sora!"_

"This really gives you a headache, doesn't it?" TK said out loud.

"Yeah." Kari nodded, casting a glance at Davis.

"What do you think you're doing! You pesky kids! The game isn't over! Uh-huh-huh!" Etemon yelled when Veemon used his **Vee Headbutt** on Davis, Ken catching him and running back.

 **"Gatomon! Armor digivolves to… Nefertimon! The Angel of Light!"**

 **"Patamon! Armor digivolves to… Pegasusmon! The Flying Hope!"**

 **"Hawkmon! Armor digivolves to… Halsemon! The Wings of Love!"**

"Cody!" TK called, reaching his hand out as Pegasusmon started to gallop.

Kari watched as TK managed to pull up both Cody and Armadillomon onto Pegasusmon. "TK, they're heavy!"

"Bear with it, Pegasusmon!"

"Ken! Hurry! Etemon is getting onto his… truck? Moving stage?" Yolei shouted, gesturing wildly for Halsemon to swing Davis on board.

Ken grabbed Nefertimon's side, hopping on easily. "Go! Go go go!!!"

Nefertimon soared to the sky, Halsemon close behind as they catch up with Pegasusmon.

"He's chasing us!" Kari shouted over the roar of the wind. Pointing downwards at Etemon's truck which was rumbling on the sand, "Is that guy going to chase us everywhere!?"

And Etemon did, no matter where they turn or how high they fly, he somehow still followed.

"This is becoming a wild goose chase."

"Not much of that idiom's meaning though." Cody replied to TK.

"And I think it's more of a wild monkey chase!"

"Davis! When did you wake up!?"

"Just in time to hear your conversation?" Davis replied to Veemon. "By the way, who won that soccer match?"

Kari tried to refrain from rolling her eyes, "Not important. We should…"

She was cut off by a flash of pink darting in front of her.

The pink funny ball huffed, "Wow, you little kids sure flew high!"

"Piximon!!" TK and Pegasusmon chorused.

"Ah, TK. You sure grew up!" Piximon replied as he fluttered around them. "Mind going lower? I'm not made for this! Yup yup!"

With that, he glided down.

"Let's go!" TK patted Pegasusmon and steered downwards.

"Wait! Should we even trust a floating pink puff!?"

"I am not gonna bother with explaining anymore." Without another word, TK disappeared through the clouds.

"But what about Etemon!?" Yolei yelled again. "And you just dragged Cody along!"

Nefertimon groaned, "Are we going to do this pattern for the rest of your free days?" Following Yolei and TK, Kari kept an eye on Etemon's trailer, "That's no point worrying about that. It's the fact they are not so used following TK."

"And TK doesn't want to do this either but he have no choice." Ken put in.

"Uh… Kari? Why are we dive-bombing into the ground!?" Wormmon squeaked.

"Watch." Kari stated plainly, trusting TK's lead.

Nefertimon shot down and landed in the middle of a lush forest.

"Wait. What?" Everyone gasped.

"Well, it's the first time I'm here but welcome to Piximon's Oasis! Also known as his training home."


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions

**Author's Note:** Argh, I suck at writing. Whatever. Let's just go… Here's the next chapter!

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon_**

 **Chapter 6: Decisions**

 **Matt's POV**

 _"Tai, stop banging those bars!"_

Tai turned, "I'm just trying to annoy Beelzemon! Besides, don't you want any food?"

"Then do it without the incessant banging!" Matt shot back, "And why did you create that cup for him!?"

Tai put down the cup he was using, "It's not Izzy's fault. Wait a minute, Izzy, why do you have a D-Terminal!?"

Matt looked at Izzy, surprised that he didn't notice. The others were all exclaiming in shock as well.

Izzy turned a blank look to them, pointing to their clothes, he said, "I had already expected that you guys would not noticed that you all are wearing our outside clothes."

"He's right… I finally have a mirror to look into!" Mimi beamed, whipping out a tiny mirror but frowning when she saw her reflection.

"Mimi!" Sora exclaimed exasperated, pulling out her own D-Terminal and fumbling with it.

"It's not working." Joe said.

"Obviously it won't. If it was that easy, we wouldn't have needed Sora's powers." Tai replied, all while frowning at the bars of the cage.

Matt watched him closely, Tai had been acting weird for a while now, ever since he tried to burn the bars. Tai had turned away from it, hiding his eyes with his stupid hair but Matt could totally see Tai's face turned pale.

"Tai… I need to talk to you…" Matt scooting to his side as everyone started to ask Izzy questions.

"What is it?" Tai said offhandedly, his eyes still stuck on the bars.

"Tai! Can I see your D-Terminal? It might help me to find what is the cause of the interference." Izzy called.

"Oh, okay!" Tai moved to Izzy's side, passing over his D-Terminal but Matt did not miss the relief on Tai's face.

He hope that idiot won't do something crazy.

 **Davis's POV**

"Why… are we… climbing stairs!?" Davis yelled between breaths, "We… already… walked through… the desert… At least let our Digimon… fly us up there!"

"Nope! This is part of your training! Yup yup! Now move those lazy bums!"

"Gosh, how… is it that you and TK can keep moving…?"

"Yolei, I think I told you before that we actually kept fit?" Kari replied.

"Once in a while, actually." TK inputted.

"Unfortunately, it appears Davis, who had soccer practice, is unable to keep up with your idea of 'fitness'!"

"Cody…!"

"Oy! Up here!" Gatomon yelled, "You're almost there!"

"Stop saying that!" Davis and Yolei chorused.

"Cody… Water…"

"Hang in there, Armadillomon."

Soon after, Davis, joined by Yolei and Cody, collapsed on the top of the stairs, panting like crazy.

"Now that's not all, yup yup!"

"Not all!? What, are you gonna make us clean your home or something before we get to eat!?"

"That's exactly it!" TK applauded as they reached Piximon's home and he magicked out some brooms, soap and buckets of water.

"You and your big mouth, Davis!"

"I'm cursing myself too!" Davis retorted then he noticed TK, Kari and Ken standing to the side, talking.

"What's going on?" Davis asked before he got splashed by water. "Veemon!!! You're so on!"

"At least clean the place!" Yolei shouted, only for Armadillomon to knock her over as he skidded on the floor.

Yolei stood up and glared, "You wanna do this? Then let's do this!" With that said, Yolei picked up two buckets of water and ran after Davis and Veemon.

Davis cast a look back as Cody bowed and said loud enough for Davis to hear, "I will set them straight! I hope…"

Kari and TK laughed, picking up their mops and starting to mop the floor.

"TK! Let's race like before!" Patamon called out, raising a cloth.

It soon became a game where the Digimon clean while racing with the cloth wiping the floor.

Davis stopped, looking around.

"I got you now, Davis!"

Davis rose a hand to signal 'stop'. "Where's Ken?"

Yolei lowered her hands with the bucket, "You're right. Piximon is missing too."

Davis saw TK and Kari looked at each other, worry etched onto their faces.

Ken… Davis hope he will be fine.

 **Ken's POV**

"What's this?"

"A cave! Obviously! Yup yup!"

"But what am I supposed to do here…?"

"Get out, of course!"

Ken do not get it, how exactly does getting out of the cave works? It's not that deep and there's no other tunnel. It will be easy to get out.

"Don't you dare think that this is easy, boy. Warriors entered here to be tested. From their darkest doubts to traumas. Yup yup!"

"Huh? Darkest…" Ken never did finished his sentence, for Piximon hit him hard on his back, causing him to stumble into the cave.

"Wait for me, Ken!!" Wormmon squeaked.

The last he heard was Piximon saying, "I hope you can come out of there. Yup yup!"

 **Tai's POV**

Darn it, how long is Matt gonna stare at him? He's gonna ignore it! He have to think. Beelzemon… That orb he was holding… Honestly, all he wanted to do was find a way to break the bars! He had to see Beelzemon carrying that orb!

"Argh! This is becoming a problem!" Tai murmured under his breath.

"Tai, are you listening?"

"Huh, what?" Tai spun around to look at Izzy.

"I'm saying that the verses of the Prophecy might not be completely used.

There is a possibility that none of us will be corrupted." Izzy repeated. "Since we didn't fall for those dreams Beelzemon gave us."

Tai flicked his eyes away, he didn't tell them about it. It was not very important. The fact that he was scared out of his wits by the dream he had. That must be how TK and Kari felt like. And they still had them sometimes. Geez, if it wasn't for his powers evolving, Tai thought that he would be the one corrupted.

"Tai? Tai!" Sora was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry…"

"Are you feeling okay? You looked pale."

"Is he? Tai, let me check you." Joe moved towards him. "You might be sick and all that."

"No, it's fine, really!" Tai put on his grin, though by the looks of everyone, it must looked pretty forced.

"Tai, while you were banging on the bars, Mimi and I had discovered our new powers. Apparently mine is to heal."

"Well, that's useful for being a doctor!" Tai said, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Not heal exactly. More like sensed the causes of illnesses and stuff like that!" Mimi explained, "And I get to copy your powers!"

"Wait, what?"

Mimi giggled as she grabbed the arm that Joe was not holding. Tai felt a slight warmth before Mimi moved away.

"Look!" Mimi put her palm upwards, a little fire formed above it.

"That is so unfair." Tai replied.

"It's a good thing our powers are limited here. If not, Mimi would have caused a fire."

"No I won't, Izzy!!"

"You seemed fine. I guess you're tired?" Joe said.

"Then rest a while, okay?" Sora pretty much grabbed him and towed him to the wall before returning to the meeting.

Tai ignored the looks Matt and Sora gave him. Closing his eyes, Tai thought about the orb he saw. Definitely the Dark Spore's power Daemon stole before.

He remembered what Beelzemon had said under his breath when he found out he woke up. "The one Digidestined that could have been my power."

It's gonna be him. The one who is going to be corrupted. That familiar cold fear gripped him. Tai forced himself not to tremble. He have to protect everyone.

"Ohmigosh, Mimi!! That's dangerous!"

Tai peeked at Sora stopping Mimi using his powers.

"Sorry, I didn't think building it up will make the fire bigger!"

Tai tuned out the rest of the conversation, 'build it up'. Sometimes, Mimi is a genius.

A plan started to form in his head, his friends definitely won't like it but it's for the good of everyone here. With that thought in mind, Tai pressed down on his fear and focused on building his power up.

 **Davis's POV**

"Where is Ken?"

"Training." TK answered easily.

"Yeah, but what training?" Yolei asked again.

"You did rather not know."

Yolei bristled, "TK! Tell me!"

Davis looked out of the room, putting what he was eating down. He somehow knew that Ken is probably going through something bad right now.

 **Ken's POV**

"Ken! Ken, wake up!"

"Wormmon?" Ken sat up, well, he tried to. "Why are we on a boat? I thought we entered a cave?"

Wormmon shook his head in confusion. "All I can see is that weird shadow over there!"

As the boat drifted closer, Ken could make out a person, standing with a whip and his cape flowing behind him.

"The Digimon Emperor…" Ken would have swam away immediately if he didn't realise that this was the test Piximon was talking about.

"Ken?" Wormmon asked, worried.

When Ken didn't reply, Wormmon scuttled about, "Ken, help me find the paddles! Let's get away from there!"

"We can't. I have a feeling that we will still end up there no matter how much we try to escape." Ken turned to look at Wormmon, "This is my test."

Ken found the paddle and used it to steer the boat towards the island. "I should have known… that if I don't face this. I will never recover."

"Ken! Even if you fail, I will always be by your side! Davis and the others will definitely say the same thing!" Wormmon thumped his chest, somehow picking up the other paddle and helping to row the boat.

Ken had turned his face away from Wormmon, not wanting him to see the face he was making. Wormmon… he's always so faithful. Even when he, as the Digimon Emperor, treated him so badly.

"You think you can stand up to me!? I'm the Digimon Emperor! I ruled you puny digital monsters! I am perfect! You are not!"

Ken cringed as he heard the brutal words, filled with menace and cruelty.

He wanted to get up, to yell at his stupid self for falling into the Darkness. But he can't move. His body numb and weak.

But it was the Digimon Emperor that turned to him. "Well, well, well. Hello, my weak and pathetic self! Don't you miss this? The power you wield over this monsters? With a single command, they will follow it through. Didn't you like it? The ability to control everything that happens and the monsters here?"

Ken slowly stepped out of the boat, "N-no. I… I don't."

"Oh really?" The Digimon Emperor cracked his whip on one of the already beaten Digimon lying on the ground.

"Stop!"

"Stop? You had enjoyed this." Cracking the whip again and again on the Digimon.

"No, I… I didn't enjoyed it!"

"Then why am I here? You had wished for me to be here. You had wished to control people. You were the one who killed your precious brother. Because you were jealous!"

Ken stumbled away from the Digimon Emperor, his hands clutching his head, "No… No. No!"

"Yes. It was all you!"

Ken vaguely saw Wormmon saying something. He couldn't hear.

But that persona he created was right. It was him. Everything happened because of him. He was jealous that his brother got all the attention and love. He was angry that his brother thinks he was better than him. Yet he wanted his kind brother back. Yet he wanted his brother to die.

Because of his anger, Sam died. Sam, the one he hated the most and the one he loved the most. Gone forever. Ken could never have the chance to apologize to him. To say sorry for everything he had felt and thought about him.

Then that email came, telling him he was chosen. Ken was. Not Sam. Even then he was filled with anger, pain and sadness. The Dark Ocean granted him the power to be like Sam. Smart, perfect. He reveled in it. The dark emotions in him grew and the Dark Spore ate it up and amplified it. Creating the Digimon Emperor.

Now he knows. The Digimon Emperor is what he longed to be. A perfect human who controls and is chosen. Like Sam, yet not like him at all.

And even now, Ken was not Sam. No matter how much he pushes down that desire to be Sam. He is not Sam.

He is Ken. But he had been guilty about his past that he wasn't acting like himself. He was acting as a shell, a nobody. For he felt he did not deserve it.

"Well? You want to be me again? To hold this whip, to become perfect?"

Ken barely got up, "No."

"What?" The Digimon Emperor blinked and recoiled.

"I said, no!" Ken glared at his old self. "I had let my true self disappear. I had let my desires rot who I am away. I am not Sam. I am not the Digimon Emperor. I am me, Ken. A Digidestined!"

A bright light enveloped him, "...What?"

He watched as the light burned away the Digimon Emperor and the island.

"Looks like little Ken had finally grown up!" A new voice spoke out of nowhere.

The light died off to reveal a boy, near Tai's and the others' age. Brown, ruffled hair and a mismatched armor and clothes. Mischievous and adventurous eyes met Ken's.

"Yo! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Who…?" Ken asked. "You look familiar."

"You forgotten who I am?" The boy's face displayed utter shock. "That's mean, Ken."

"Ryo…" Wormmon breathed.

"Aha! Nice job, Wormmon!" The boy named Ryo said.

"Ryo…" Ken's eyes widened in shock. "Ryo Akiyama!?"

"Ah… so you do remember." Ryo drawled, "Well, with that Darkness clouding your happy memories, that isn't surprising."

Ryo stopped moving and exclaimed, "Why are you crying!?"

Ken then realised he was. I guess he couldn't help it. He was scared to death just now and now one of his closest friends is in front of him.

"Where were you, Ryo? This whole time. If you were here, maybe I wouldn't have ended up like this."

"Hey, hey, you conquered that part already. Don't go ruining it by blaming it on me!" Ryo patted Ken's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I'm not the real Ryo. I'm part of this illusion. But I can say one thing. I'm alive and you finally awaken your Kindness."

"That's two things…"

"Don't sweat the small stuff! But you better get going. Your friends need you." Ryo turned, giving one more salute, he disappeared into the mist.

Within seconds, Ken found himself back in the cave.

"Ken. Here." Wormmon raised up a familiar crystal, which is glowing gently. "Gennai gave it to me. During that time when the Digimon entered your world in different countries. He had retrieved it at the same time as Gatomon's ring."

Ken picked it from Wormmon's legs, "The Crest of Kindness. Do you think I deserve it now?"

"It wouldn't be glowing if you are not."

Ken held it tight, feeling a gentle warmth entered him. It was the most peace he had since he couldn't remember. Unfortunately that was shattered by a huge explosion nearby.

"Wormmon. I swear I will never lose my way again. And if I do, you and Davis better knock me back to my senses."

"Of course! And Ryo will be proud of you! The real Ryo."

"We will meet again. I'm just gonna believe in that." Ken walked out of the cave into sunshine, eyes moving to where smoke is. "Let's go. Everyone needs our help."

Ken held the Crest aloft, "Wormmon! Digivolve!"

 **"Wormmon! Digivolves to… Stingmon!"**

 **"Stingmon! Digivolves to… JewelBeemon!"**


	7. Chapter 7: Ken's Inner Light and Darknes

**Author's Note:** Well guys, finally hitting a main plot, I guess. Sorry, slow process. A bit out of character, sorry.

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon_**

 **Chapter 7: Ken's Inner Light and Darkness**

 **TK's POV**

"Kari? What are you doing up?"

"Do I need to say?"

"I will take that as the same reason as mine." TK stepped to her side, placing his arms on the railings.

Kari gave a short laugh, "When do you think Ken will come back?"

"You want a go at that 'special training'?"

"Don't you?"

TK stretched and turned around, "Darkest doubts to traumas… Why wouldn't I want it? It already caused us being unable to digivolve our Digimon to Ultimate and Mega. It's a good thing we can still use our powers."

"Don't you think it could be a side effect of Daemon stealing our powers?"

"We shouldn't kid ourselves. It's not good like that."

Kari gave a long sigh, "All this talk is not helping. I wish Piximon didn't say that."

"You mean…" In his best Piximon voice, TK said, " 'You two have problems but I can't afford to help you. You represented two of the most important traits in this world… No, universe. Yup yup! Solve it yourself!"

"That doesn't sound like him at all! And at least say what he actually said!" Kari finally smiled, looking more relaxed.

"Hey, it was close enough. Still, two of the most important traits?" TK shook his head, turning to face the sky, "How much do we not know? I mean, we're chosen to be heroes and all that yet we pretty much don't know anything."

Kari frowned, "What other traits are as important as Light and Hope? Those are what keeps the world safe, isn't it?"

"Maybe we're not as important as we thought. Ugh, I wished Izzy is here!"

"Now that I think about it, why doesn't Sora try to contact us again?"

"Too many questions, never enough answers." TK moved towards the room, "Anyway, no more serious thoughts, let's just go to sleep!"

Kari rolled her eyes, "Sure, sure. I hope no nightmares."

"Nightmares sound so normal to us now."

"Hmph, I don't know if I can agree with you on that." Kari pushed him into the room, "Goodnight!"

 **Sora's POV**

"Tai, what are you glaring at?"

"Nothing." Tai answered curtly.

"Tai, seriously, you're acting weird." Sora reaching to grab his arm, recoiling instantly. She would have shouted if Tai hadn't covered her mouth.

"Shh… do you want to wake the others!?" Tai whispered-shouted.

Sora pushed him away, "You're burning hot. Are you sick?"

"No. Joe already said there's nothing wrong."

"Then?" Sora asked, glaring at him to show that she's serious on getting an answer.

"I was feeling cold, can't I use my power to make me warm?" Tai answered, irritated.

"That I can understand but that level of warm is wrong. It's like you have a fever. Tai, you have been looking out of sorts for a while now. Can't you tell me what's wrong?"

"The thing is, Sora…" Tai turned to look at her seriously, "I'm totally okay!"

Tai flashed his stupid grin on her, making Sora wanting to smack him.

"I can't believe I was worried about you! After how you and Matt was controlled and fighting because of me, I didn't really know how to act. And now you're acting weird and being a total idiot! I'm not gonna talk to you until you say sorry and confess what's wrong with you!"

Giving another angry huff, Sora flopped onto the ground, turning her back to Tai.

"It's better this way."

"What?" Sora turned around, only to be met with Tai's back. Did Tai say something…? Whatever, she is just going to go sleep.

 **Cody's POV**

Cody woke up to bangs and crashes. "What's going on?" Cody asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Etemon!!" Armadillomon headbutted him, "Hurry up, Cody!"

Cody ran out of the room to see Davis shaking TK while Yolei frowned and watched.

"What do you mean you can't help!?"

"Davis, it's like I said!" TK pushed him away, "Now's not the time!"

That's when TK noticed Cody.

"Cody, hurry! We need to DNA digivolve!"

"He's just gonna ignore me!?" Davis yelled, "Where are you, Ken!?"

 **"Patamon! Digivolves to… Angemon!"**

 **"Armadillomon! Digivolves to… Ankylomon** **"**

 **"Ankylomon! Angemon! DNA digivolves to… Shakkoumon!"**

 **"Hawkmon! Digivolves to… Aquilamon!"**

 **"Aquilamon! Gatomon! DNA digivolves to… Silphymon!"**

TK whipped out another orb of his, sending it to follow the Digimon as they sped to the source of the explosions.

"You Digidestined… Everytime I invite you into my home, you always bring that stupid monkey with you. Yup yup!"

"You should have expected that when you saved you from Etemon again…" TK replied sheepishly.

"TK, they are down!" Kari yelled.

Cody rushed to Kari's side, looking at TK's orb, Shakkoumon and Silphymon were on the ground, barely dodging Etemon's lightning.

"So it's true that Etemon has been boosted by the Demon Lord's power but he doesn't realise it." Piximon cut in.

"If Ken is here, we could go straight to Mega and ram that monkey down!" Davis pumped his fist.

"Even so… Etemon have a Mega form now, right?" Kari said.

"Eh?" Davis, Yolei and Cody gasped.

"Davis! I want to help! Digivolve me!" Veemon shouted.

"If your friend pass, then Etemon can be defeated. Yup yup!" Piximon flew off.

"Friend…? You mean Ken!? And where are you going, fluff ball?! Aren't you an Ultimate?" Davis yelled.

"My training is over! Yup yup! It's all you now!"

"You call cleaning your house 'training'!? Was your maid having a day off or something!?" Yolei screamed after him.

Piximon didn't bother to reply as he disappeared behind the corner.

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Davis?" Cody called out as he watched Davis climbed onto Raidramon and ran off.

 **Davis's POV**

He's not gonna stand by and watch!

"Raidramon, let's beat that off-tune monkey to the ground."

"Off the ratings, Davis."

"Puns?" Davis deadpanned, "Really?"

Davis heard Etemon's stupid laughter, "Catch him by surprise."

Raidramon nodded, he scooted off to Etemon's blind spot, **"Thunder Blast!"**

"Nice! You hit him good!"

"Another pest!?" Etemon growled, flipping himself back to his feet, fanning off the smoke where Raidramon's attack had hit.

"Davis?" Silphymon said, "What are you doing here? It's dangerous!"

"What's dangerous?" Davis replied. "I'm here to help!"

"He is really too much like Tai." Silphymon said again.

"I will take that as a compliment!" Davis jumped off Raidramon's back, "One more time!"

 **"Blue Thunder!"**

Etemon suddenly turned silver, easily batting away the lightning. "Uh-huh. Uh-huh-huh! Come on babies! MetalEtemon is here!!"

 **"Dark Spirits Deluxe!"**

The lightning slammed down.

"Shakkoumon! Silphymon!" Davis yelled in concern as he watched them get hit by multiple bolts and de-digivolving.

"Davis! Watch out for yourself!" A voice shouted.

Raidramon jumped, shielding Davis from a lightning bolt.

"Veemon!" Davis cried out.

"Davis! This is the second time you could have died! Stop being reckless!" Yolei shouted again, this time in his face.

"Sorry…"

Etemon was busy laughing and dancing to an unknown tune, pointing and taunting them. Until he started choking and clawing at his throat.

Davis saw a thin cloud of black and purple with pink tinting the outline floating around Etemon's neck.

"You. Do. Not. Harm. My. Friends."

"Ken!" Cody said, spotting Ken sitting on the new Digimon's shoulder.

"Who is that with him?" Yolei asked. "And what's with that black smoke!?"

Davis watched Ken's eyes grew darker and scarier. As his eyes did, Etemon's choking intensified.

"Ken. Too much." The unknown Digimon with Ken spoke.

Ken seemed to be startled out of whatever trance he was in. He lowered his hand as his eyes turned back to normal.

Etemon was left gasping for air, swiveling on the ground.

Ken jumped.

"Ohmigosh!!" Yolei fumbled around, Hawkmon in her hands.

Yet Ken landed easily, a puff of dark smoke had lowered him.

"Ken, that power." TK said plainly. "And that Digimon."

Ken smirked, one that eerily reminded Davis of the Digimon Emperor.

He showed them his palm, a Crest lay there, glowing.

"You did it! You passed!" Kari congratulated. "But that power you used..."

"Yeah, what was that power?" Yolei asked.

"Stop… ignoring me!" MetalEtemon wheezed. "I will destroy you!"

"JewelBeemon." Ken ordered.

"Understood." The Digimon known as JewelBeemon zoomed and knocked Etemon over.

 _"JewelBeemon. The Ultimate form of Wormmon. It uses its prism-like armor to create rainbow lights that distracts opponents. It usually prefers beautiful battles."_

Brandishing his spear, JewelBeemon spoke in a rich voice, "MetalEtemon, you have hurt thy partner's friends, thus thee shall pay."

He raised his spear to Etemon's eye level, **"Spike Buster!"**

Once the dust had cleared, Davis saw Etemon smoking and badly bruised. "I will destroy you, you glittering bug! No one shines brighter than Etemon! Uh-huh-huh!"

Etemon hopped onto his trailer and rumbled off.

JewelBeemon floated down to the teenagers, de-digivolving to Minomon.

"Did I do great?" Minomon asked as Ken caught him.

"Yup, wonderful!"

"What's with the flair when you talked anyway?" Veemon asked.

"Doesn't it make me sound cooler?" Minomon replied, eyes sparkling.

"It does but it's weird!" Armadillomon answered.

Minomon blushed, laughing.

"Let's go back to Piximon's home for now. Ken, you better explain yourself." TK said with a hardness that only appears occasionally.

Davis saw Cody looking at TK worriedly.

"Ken, that was so awesome!" Davis thumped him on his back, "You actually reached Ultimate level without my… help."

Davis trailed off. Ken doesn't need his help to reach Ultimate anymore.

"Don't worry, Davis. Even if all of us can reached Mega level, Armor and DNA Digivolution is still important."

"Yup, I agree. Who knows when our normal digivolutions will not work?" Kari said this a bit sadly.

"Is this related to why TK can't help?" Davis asked.

"And me, as well." Kari replied, then quickly moving to join TK.

"What are those two hiding from us?"

Ken didn't answer.

 **Ken's POV**

Ken had went to a private area to think. TK wants answers but Ken isn't sure whether he should tell them. He didn't know what exactly he did either. It's just when he saw Etemon nearly killing Davis, he had snapped.

Ken looked at his hand, he had used Darkness. Yet he was in control, a bit out of it but he was still him. Why?

"Minomon. The whole time I was trying to be someone that isn't me. That's why the Darkness came. Now that I had decided to be me. Why did the Darkness still appear?"

"You were never fully taken over by the Darkness, you know."

Ken looked at Minomon in confusion.

"Don't you remember when you helped people even though you were the Digimon Emperor? You believed it was to be more of a perfect human being. But it was your way of preserving who you are by showing Kindness. That's why I never disappeared."

"That's a relief. That I was still there within the Darkness. But it's still here."

"I can answer that."

"TK?" Ken said, noticing Kari behind him.

"Your Dark Spore." Kari stated, pointing to her back of her neck.

"My Dark Spore?" Ken's hand flew to his neck, rubbing the area where the Dark Spore resides.

TK nodded, "Your Dark Spore is the power you used. Kari had sensed it that time, remember? When we visited you? A few days ago?"

"It had already fused with you. Completely. The Dark Spore is yours now. As long as you don't lose your way, it's addictive powers won't harm you anymore. In fact, as you demonstrated earlier, you can wield it as your own power now." Kari explained.

"That isn't my Crest power, right?"

TK and Kari looked at each other.

"Probably it's gonna merge. Kindness and Darkness. An unusual combination. It could be rather powerful."

"Gatomon!" Kari said, "Aren't you eating with the rest?"

"Davis and Veemon were being irritating."

"Gatomon! There's fish! While we were fighting, Piximon caught some fish! Wanna eat some?" Patamon called.

"I don't always eat fish, you flying pig!" Bounding off, Gatomon turned one more time, "The Darkness can't hurt you anymore. That I can be sure of."

Minomon wriggled after her, "Gatomon, wait up!"

TK, Kari and Ken burst out laughing.

"Gatomon is right though. You will be fine now." Kari said.

Ken looked at his hand again, "Can you stay to train me? When I used the Darkness before, I was in control but not at the same time. I did rather not accidentally losing it."

"On the way, sure. First, let's go eat!" TK smiled.

Ken felt a smile formed on his face as well, "Thanks! I will feel better then. When I finally see Ryo again."

"Oh yeah, Ryo. Knowing him, he should be fine! In fact, I think he's irritating the people there." Kari said.

"Probably being a badass since he can use anyone's Digimon and Digivice." TK added.

"And chasing some girl!"

TK and Kari looked at him in shock. "Girl!?"

"Oh, you probably didn't know this but Ryo is a bit of a flirt."

Kari laughed, "Well, hopefully not as bad as Willis!"

TK gave an unhappy grunt at Willis's name but followed Kari walking away. Turning back to stretch a hand to Ken, TK waited.

Ken looked at his Crest then looked at the outstretched hand. He's starting anew and he won't mess up this time. Afterall he likes how light and happy he feels now.

"Ken." TK said softly, Kari smiling behind him.

Ken smiled, hand grabbing TK's. In return, TK pulled him up, the two of them grinning.

"Hey!! The grub will be gone if you are gonna take your time!" Davis shouted.

"Coming!" Ken shouted back, following them back.


	8. Chapter 8: Fallen Courage

**Author's Note:** I'm putting in some foreshadowing of another plotline here. Haha, couldn't help myself! Man, I feel totally guilty for doing this to Tai (even though I had planned this before Tri 5 came out).

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon_**

 **Chapter 8: Fallen Courage**

 **Cody's POV**

"Um… TK. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

TK raised his head to look at him, "Sure." Looking up, TK tapped Patamon, "Hey, go sit on Armadillomon for a while!"

"You don't like me sitting on your head?" Patamon replied with baby eyes.

TK swiped at him as Patamon giggled and flapped off.

"So? What's wrong, Cody?"

"You have been acting weird. Always stressed and upset. Though you hide it well. And how you look at Ken after the fight with MetalEtemon…"

TK gave a small laugh, "I didn't think you would actually confront me on that."

Cody looked at him, wondering how easily TK smiled and acted happy. When he could be feeling bad or have problems.

TK caught his look and said, "Normally you would ask someone about me. But since you asked… I guess I'm feeling stressed about leading you guys. Because I'm the only one who visited Server before. And my brother and friends are still missing."

"I don't remember them. But I'm sure that I had respected them as well. They sound like very good people."

TK opened his mouth to reply but stopped as he turned behind him.

"Ken! Aim that at something that isn't me!"

"Sorry, Davis!"

TK shook his head, "Cody. I'm glad you are mostly normal."

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Cody said almost indignantly.

"Is that a forest?" Yolei asked, pointing at a bunch of trees.

"There's trees. Of course it's a forest." Veemon replied.

"Nice one!" Davis said, high-fiving Veemon.

Yolei pretended to frown and chase after them.

"Ken, you should stop now. Too much will tire you out. Besides, we just trekked across the desert again." Kari advised.

"Once we rest up, you guys should have fun at the amusement park later." TK suggested.

"Amusement park!?" Davis, Yolei and Veemon shouted together.

"Yolei! Don't run!" Hawkmon called, flapping to follow her into the trees.

 **Kari's POV**

"I'm amazed we can hear Davis's screams from here." Kari said as she pointed at Davis, sitting with Yolei, screaming as the roller coaster turned a loop.

"How long do you think Yolei will start trying to get Ken to like her? She stopped, right? Because Ken was traumatized." TK replied.

Kari nearly growled at that, why is he thinking of someone else's romance? What about her?

Kari stood up.

"What?" TK exclaimed as Kari roughly pulled him up and was practically dragging him to the ferris wheel.

"Kari? What are you…?"

"It's fine, right? Cody and Ken are gathering food and Davis and Yolei are busy." Kari stopped abruptly, nearly making TK fall, she swung and faced him, "Why not go on the ferris wheel together?"

Kari watched TK's face turned slowly red. "U-Uh, sure."

Kari beamed at that. "Let's go then!"

 **TK's POV**

TK watched Kari as she smiled and looked out of the window.

"We're so high!"

"You act as if you never went on a ferris wheel before."

"I didn't." Kari replied. "I was easily sick, remember? So, Tai kinda ban me from all rides."

"Overprotective brothers. What a pain." TK joked.

Suddenly feeling awkward, TK turned to look out of the other window. This is not helping him. Being so close to Kari, especially in a ride which couples usually, according to some articles he read, took.

TK stifled a gasp when he felt Kari's hand on his.

Not turning his head, TK asked, "K-Kari, can I ask w-what are you doing!?"

"Why are you being so jumpy?" Kari pressed his hand, "It's not like I never held your hand before."

"B-But Kari. We can't."

Kari let go of his hand, her voice strangled, "Why not?"

"I… don't want to endanger our friendship." TK somehow forced out.

Without looking at Kari, he stood up to the door, "I'm sorry."

Flunging the door open, TK jumped. Using his powers to create his cocoon before he hit the floor. TK got up easily, kind of wishing to have let himself smacked onto the ground.

"I can't believe I just did that! To Kari, no less…" TK groaned, "I wished I can forget that ever happened! And make Kari forget too."

"TK! Cody and Ken found some fruits and mushrooms!" Yolei yelled. "Isn't Kari with you? Where is she?"

That's it! The Mushrooms of Forgetfulness! But… TK looked behind at Kari, who was still on the ferris wheel. No. He shouldn't do this just because he was a jerk to Kari.

"Don't eat those!" TK knocked the mushrooms out of Yolei's hands.

"But… Davis and Veemon already ate them." Yolei told him, pointing at the two idiots.

TK gave a huff of frustration, stomping over to Davis and Veemon, pulling the mushrooms out of their mouths and tossing them away.

"Oh, TK… Why are we in a forest? I thought we were walking through the desert." Davis said, his body swaying from side to side.

"What happened to them?" Ken asked.

"Those mushrooms are…"

"Those mushrooms are the Mushrooms of Forgetfulness." Kari cut TK off.

"Yeah, exactly…" TK trailed off when his eyes met Kari's stormy ones.

TK looked away and noticed how Cody, Yolei and Ken were staring at them. Yolei with an evil glint in her eyes.

TK had to stop himself from groaning at his stupidity.

"Anyway, no mushrooms. Let's just eat the fruits, okay?" Ken tried to lighten up the atmosphere as Patamon helped the other Digimon toss away the mushrooms.

"Gatomon, from here, do you know the way to Myotismon's Castle?" TK asked, feeling the heat of Kari's glare.

"Not my favourite place but yeah."

TK nodded, settling back to eating and doing his best to stop thinking about Kari.

 **Yolei's POV**

"So what happened?" Yolei asked as she patted Kari's back.

"TK… he doesn't want to ruin our friendship so he doesn't want to…" Kari sniffed, trying not to cry.

"Doesn't want to take that step forward?" Yolei slammed her fist. "How can he? When you guys like each other so much?"

"It's not his fault. I sometimes think like that too. I just thought… that we will be fine. So I tried."

Kari stood up, breathing in and out. "Let's go. There's no time for teenage drama." Kari walked off.

"Sometimes there _is_ time for teenage drama." Yolei's eyes drifted to Ken. "Alright! I will set up a one-on-one talk for TK and Kari!"

 **Tai's POV**

Should be enough now. Geez, his body really is burning hot. Beelzemon is also getting impatient. Tai got up, moving closer to the bars.

"Tai? What are you doing?" Izzy asked, stopping whatever he was doing.

"Busting our way out of here!" Tai replied.

"And how will we do that? Our powers are limited and those bars have dark energy infused in them." Matt reminded.

"By doing this!" Tai grabbed the bars, ignoring the pain, he released some of the energy he had built up. Fire traced the bars causing it to crumble into dust.

Tai caught himself quickly, trying to conceal his panting. Flashing a smile, Tai said, "Don't stand there all dumbstruck. Let's go!"

Tai dashed out, turning down the corridor.

"Tai! Do you even know the way out?" Joe shouted after him.

"And what about our Digimon?" Mimi added.

Tai purposely didn't reply, though he knows that the others are following him. There! Turning to the right, Tai emerged to a large room, with huge wooden doors at the side.

Pointing at the doors, Tai quickly informed them that that's the way out of here.

"How would you know that?" Mimi asked. "You're acting weird."

"Tell me about it." Sora grumbled under her breath.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the Digidestined escaped my little prison."

Tai herded the others towards the doors, "Get out while I distract him."

"Are you crazy, Tai!!?" Matt grabbed his arm but let go quickly, "Hot!"

"We can't leave you behind." Joe stated.

Tai gritted his teeth, okay, plan B.

"Get out of here! Now! The Digimon aren't here!" Tai commanded, couldn't help feeling satisfied when anyone started to move towards the doors with shock written all over their faces.

Tai turned towards Beelzemon, raising his hands, he used his remaining powers to create a fire wall, blocking out Beelzemon.

"Tai! No!"

Tai startled, "Sora?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Sora was holding tightly to his shirt, straining to not move away from him.

"Sora, follow the others out!" Tai tried to command again.

"That's my power, isn't it? How come you can use it?" Sora's grip tightened, "I'm not leaving you behind!"

Tai had to stop himself from groaning for the hundredth time. Tai can see Beelzemon walking slowly to his fire, not bothered at all.

"Sora, here." Tai used one hand to pull off his goggles and grab his Digivice while keeping the other hand trained on the fire. He pressed them into Sora's hand.

"Tai, what are you…?"

"Go!" Tai pushed her away but she held on, "I will be fine. Promise me something, Sora. Bring me back. Alright?"

"Tai… what do you mean? And…" Sora shrieked as Tai roughly pushed her away, commanding once again to get out.

With one last look at Sora as she passed the doors as it closes. Tai turned back and let the fire die.

 **Sora's POV**

"No! Tai!" Her legs wouldn't listen to her as she stumbled out of the doors, she saw Tai looking at her before turning around and the doors slammed close.

Her legs suddenly stopped, nearly making her fall down if it wasn't for Matt catching her.

"Tai!" Sora whirled around, planning to run back in but all she saw was an empty grassy field.

"It seems like we were teleported out." Izzy informed.

"Then are we in the Digital World?" Matt said.

"Stop thinking about that and find Tai!" Sora snapped, her hands tightened around Tai's goggles and Digivice.

"It's my fault!" Mimi suddenly called out, tears were running down her face.

"Mimi?" Sora walked towards her, dropping down to sit beside her.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked, his voice sharp and curt.

"I didn't tell you guys but not only can I copy your powers but I can give them to someone else. Which also means I can't use the powers I copied." Mimi sobbed, "Tai… he asked if I can copy Sora's powers. I joked and let him have them. I didn't think he would use them like this!"

"It's not your fault. It's that idiot's fault." Sora consoled Mimi, she turned to Izzy. "Do you know where we are?"

"The Continent of Server." Izzy answered after he created some GPS and pored over it. "We're close to Myotismon's Castle."

"Then we should find Gennai. And our Digimon." Matt took charge, telling Izzy to lead them and everyone else to check if their D-Terminals are working.

"We have to inform TK and the others that we're fine. We can't always rely on Sora's powers. Especially since she's not in a good state right now."

Sora followed quietly, thinking about Tai. What does he mean by 'bring him back'? Why did he give her his goggles and Digivice? What are you thinking, Tai?

 **Tai's POV**

"Already?" Beelzemon questioned when Tai brought the fire down.

Tai let his body drop to the floor, wheezing and trying to get his breath back.

Tai raised his head and looked at Beelzemon, "Well? Aren't you going to do it?"

"Oh~. So you already knew what's going to happen, eh?" Beelzemon stepped closer, "That makes my job easier."

Beelzemon reached out and gripped Tai's neck, causing him to choke more. Beelzemon raised him up, "Not my style really. But orders are orders. I was actually planning on letting you beat up your friends for entertainment. But you already knew I was going to, don't you?"

Beelzemon gestured to the door, "That's why you had to get your friends out first."

"Stop blabbering and do it already!"

"Strong-willed, eh?" Beelzemon conjured up that orb Tai had saw before. "We were already planning to get you already since Courage is as important as Light and Hope. It would have been tough to break you. But you had broke yourself for us!"

Tai coughed and spluttered as Beelzemon tighten his grip.

"Courage isn't as important as you think!" Tai managed to shout, purposely not touching on the subject of breaking.

"Enough talk." Beelzemon slammed his other hand onto Tai.

Tai screamed as he felt the Darkness searing through him.

"There. Done." Beelzemon dusted his hands as he leaned back and watched.

Everything was starting to get blurry, ugh, it hurts. Tai tried to stop his screams as his body convulsed on the ground.

The last thing Tai saw was Beelzemon's sneering face and a flash of orange light.


	9. Chapter 9: Darkness Looms

**Author's Note:** Darn, I feel extremely guilty for what I did to Tai… Anyway, why am I so mean?

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon_**

 **Chapter 9: Darkness Looms**

 **Kari's POV**

"Tai!" Kari yelled, trying desperately to run faster. "Where are you going?"

"I will be fine, Kari! Find Sora and the others! Okay? Promise me you won't worry!"

"What are you talking about?" Kari flung her hand forward, reaching for Tai.

Tai gave her a big smile, "See you, Kari."

"Wait!" Kari stretched her hand further, "TAI!"

Kari watched, helpless as Tai faded into the dark.

Kari woke up in cold sweat. Panting, Kari wiped her brow, eyes blinking as she adjusted to the light. "Dawn?"

Kari shook her head, trying to shake off the dread coating her veins.

"Kari?" Davis yawned, "What are you doing up?"

"What about you? You usually sleep like a pig."

Davis grinned, purposely snorting like a pig.

Kari laughed, feeling a bit lighter.

"How long more do you think we will reach Gennai's house?"

"About a day?" Kari replied.

Davis nodded, "Hey, about Tai… You think he and the others will be okay?"

"I hope they are." Kari started, "Wait, you remembered?"

"A bit." Davis flashed a grin at Kari's confusion. "I don't know, it started coming back last night."

Kari frowned, "Last night?"

"Anyway, I need more shuteye! 'Night."

"Davis!" Kari giggled, "Then I'm sleeping too."

 **Matt's POV**

"Here, have some water." Passing a wooden bottle to Sora. She nodded.

Matt tried another topic, "Good thing Joe made this, eh?"

Sora nodded again, drinking slowly, one of her hands forever in her pocket.

"Come on, Mimi… it's already dawn. We need to move!" Izzy shook her, himself looking as if he didn't sleep.

"Just five more minutes…"

"Mimi!" Joe shouted, "We have to move! Who knows what wild Digimon will attack us?"

As soon as he said it, a roar sounded nearby.

"I hate my mouth."

Matt used his powers to toss some ice cold water on Mimi, startling her awake. "Who wants to bet it's Kuwagamon?"

"Me…!" Mimi answered slurrily.

A giant red bug crashed through the trees.

"Okay, those who didn't bet, I want a massage." Matt continued as each of them took off.

"Is this the right time to joke around, Matt!? Tai is…" Sora's voice caught again.

Matt felt bad, he was only trying to make everyone feel better.

"Left! Turn left!" Izzy instructed.

They veered left.

"Myotismon's Castle!" Mimi yelled, "It's not a good idea but let's hide there for now."

Settled in the courtyard, Matt wished he knows what to do. What will Tai do in this situation?

"Why all the gloomy faces? It's not like we were not in this situation before!"

Mimi burst out laughing, though it sounded a bit strained, "Were you trying to impersonate Tai?"

Matt felt his face burn in embarrassment.

"Izzy? Here." Sora pressed something into Izzy's hand.

"This is…!?"

"Tai's Digivice and goggles." Joe finished.

"Why do you have it, Sora?" Mimi asked.

"Tai passed it to me with the words, 'Bring me back'."

"No way, Tai wouldn't…" Izzy clapped his hands together, creating a computer, typing furiously on it.

"What? Tai wouldn't what?" Mimi pestered, her face suddenly turned white. "No… he wouldn't! He wouldn't, right?"

"I thought it will be Ken. I didn't think…"

Dread filled his heart, Matt slammed his fist on the wall, "That idiot…!"

Sora sat quietly, not moving.

"Izzy, your D-Terminal have enough battery, right? Contact the others. Tai will definitely go after them."

"But Matt! Kari will…" Mimi trailed off, "It's all my fault."

"Hurry Izzy, tell them where we are as well."

Izzy nodded, "Right now, we need to focus on the bigger picture."

"Izzy! What about Tai?" Joe asked, face ashen.

"We managed to save Davis and the others, why not Tai? If Kari knew, she can save him."

"I feel guilty. When Davis and the others were in this predicament. We don't feel as bad as we do now." Sora suddenly spoke up.

"That's probably because Tai is the center of all of us." Matt replied, feeling even more stupid for saying some mushy stuff.

"A sun."

"Mimi?" Everyone turned to her.

"His Crest. It depicts a sun. Because that's what Tai is. The Earth revolves around the sun. And we revolves around Tai."

"Do we really need to go there? All philosophical ." Joe stated.

"You're pretty calm this time." Mimi replied.

"I'm on the verge of losing it, that's called 'calm'?" Joe's hand ruffled his hair, "Besides, Sora is not in a good condition. All we can do now is be back-ups if anything happen. Because of the Prophecy and all that."

"I have sent the message." Izzy informed, "Kuwagamon doesn't seem to be around now."

Matt nodded as he made his way to the gates, "We should hurry and get to Gennai's house."

 **TK's POV**

 _Ping!_

"Huh?" TK pulled out his D-Terminal, "A message? From who?"

TK covered his mouth in shock, don't react. Don't react. Kari can't know this. Good thing they are heading for Gennai's house as well. That makes it easy.

"TK, your face is white." Cody stated, "Are you feeling okay?"

TK calmed his breathing, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Everything's fine."

TK quickened his steps, "Come on. We gotta hurry."

"Now's your chance!" Yolei shouted from behind, followed by a shriek as someone bumped into TK.

Kari pushed herself up from TK, "Yolei!"

TK noticed his D-Terminal on the ground, in front of him, the message plain to see. He quickly tried to reach it. Cody picked it up.

TK watched as Cody's eyes widened and his mouth opened to say something. TK hurriedly pushed Kari off, jumping up and snatching the D-Terminal away from Cody.

"Don't say anything!" TK hissed, pocketing the D-Terminal.

"What do you think you're doing, TK!?" Yolei shoved her face in front of TK's. "I get you and Kari have a problem right now. But you didn't have to push her away!"

TK gulped, seeing Davis helped Kari up while Ken and Cody stood by.

"Hey, are you listening!?"

"Sorry. To both of you." Addressing both Kari and Yolei, TK turned and walked out into a lake, "Gennai! Open up!"

The lake broke apart, revealing a staircase leading to the center of the lake.

"How…?" Davis and Veemon gaped.

"Yay, fishes!" Patamon glided down, "Gatomon, please don't eat them!"

"What am I? The fish maniac or something? I'm a cat!"

TK descended down, Cody grabbed his hand.

"Is that message real?"

TK nodded, "Izzy wouldn't lie."

"But if you keep it from Kari… With that fight you guys had…"

"Even if she hates me, I don't want to be the one to tell her. She's traumatized enough."

"And you? You should stop thinking about others for once. Both you and Kari…" Cody shook his head in frustration.

TK would have replied but they had already reached Gennai's doorstep.

"Oh, you're finally here!" Gennai's eyes met TK's. "Why so gloomy?"

"TK! Kari!!"

"Agumon?!" Kari shouted, "You're here!?"

"Did I forgot to mention that the Digimon are with me?" Gennai asked. "Whatever, I have some food set out. Please come in and tell me everything."

"Agumon, you know where Tai is?"

"No… I feel like something bad happened though." Agumon replied Kari.

"I see…" Kari said dejectedly.

"Kari, we need to talk." TK said, knowing full well it's better to say something. "Patamon, Gatomon, can you follow the others in?"

Their Digimon nodded and left.

"What about me?" Agumon asked.

"What I'm about to say concerns you as well."

"TK… you're scaring me."

TK took a deep breath, "Kari, please don't freak out. But Tai is…"

Fear sprouted in Kari's eyes, "No…"

"Kari?"

"The dream is not real! Tai isn't gonna disappear into the Darkness."

"Kari… just read this." TK passed Kari his D-Terminal, deciding not to ask about that dream.

TK watched Kari broke down into tears. She suddenly dropped his D-Terminal, turned and ran.

"Wait! Kari!!!"

"Is this true? Is Tai really evil?"

"Agumon, don't go out. If you do, it will be harder to fight against Tai. Tell the others the content of the message. I can't leave Kari."

"Understood." Agumon nodded solemnly.

That dark feeling. Something evil is close by. He can't let Kari be alone!

As he emerged out of the lake, he heard Kari's scream.

"Kari!" TK burst into a clearing, what he saw froze him in his tracks.

"Tai! Tai! Stop it! You're hurting me!" Kari screamed, trying to get out of Tai's grip.

"Tai…" TK stared in shock. Menace burns in Tai's eyes as he turned to look at TK. What scared TK the most was Tai's Crest. It wasn't glowing that warm orange colour, it was shining with a sickening black.

Kari's screams brought TK back to reality. "Stop it, Tai. You're hurting your sister."

"Sister…?" Tai cocked his head in question. "This girl?"

Purple flames enveloped Kari.

"Stop it!" TK tossed a shield, separating Tai and Kari.

Kari stumbled but ran to TK.

"You okay?" TK asked.

"Tai…" Kari was only focused on Tai. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing happened." Tai replied smoothly. "Come girl. You're needed. In the Dark Ocean."

"As if I will let you take her." TK glared at his friend.

"Unfortunately, I'm not supposed to take 'no' for an answer." Tai beckoned with his hand, a rope of flames grabbed Kari's wrist, pulling her forward.

TK quickly grabbed Kari's other hand, "Hold on to me."

"Kari."

TK and Kari turned to him. Tai's eyes showed pain and suffering.

"Help me."

"Tai! You're still in there!" Kari shouted, her hand loosened the grip on TK.

TK noticed the slight change in Tai's expression. "No! Kari! He's tricking you!"

But it was too late. Kari had completely let go of TK and TK couldn't pull her back due to the force of Tai's flames.

"You believed that?" Tai laughed, "So stupid!"

"Tai! Tai, please!" Kari pushed and hit him.

"Now, now. Child of Light. Your husband is waiting for you." Purple flames swirled around Tai and Kari. "I hope you like black and grey. You will be spending the rest of your life there. Don't worry though. You will soon love it."

"TK! Help me!" Kari yelled as the two siblings disappeared into the smoke.

TK dropped to the ground, slamming his fist repeatedly. "Shit. Shit!"

"TK!" Warm, familiar arms wrapped around him. TK looked up to icy yet warm blue eyes.

"Matt…" TK felt all his acts dropped, becoming the kid he really was.

"It's okay. It's okay, TK." Matt rubbed TK's back as TK cried into Matt's chest.


	10. Chapter 10: Dark Marriage

**Author's Note:** Seriously I'm evil. Okay, thanks to that one reviewer. (I love you. Lol) Anyway, does anyone knows any good websites for writing original and fanfiction stories?

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon_**

 **Chapter 10: Dark Marriage**

 **Davis's POV**

"Where's Kari? And Tai?" Davis asked as soon as he saw the group return, he didn't get a reply.

Davis decided to wait and watch as the older Digidestined reunite with their Digimon.

"Izzy. Here's your computer." Yolei passed the computer to him.

Izzy's eyes lit up as he cuddled the computer. "Finally!" He turned to Gennai, "Gennai, I need to talk to you."

Davis immediately shifted his attention from them, he so do not want to listen to whatever techno jumbo they are gonna talk about.

Davis had to nearly forced himself to stay quiet. The ones that returned all had weary looks. When he caught sight of TK's red eyes, he blurted, "Were you crying, TJ!?"

Davis got four glares in reply. "What? You guys need to explain soon anyway!"

Matt sighed, "Firstly, Kari got kidnapped. Secondly, Tai is evil now."

"WHAT!?" Davis and Yolei yelled. Cody and Ken nodded knowingly. The Digimon just continued eating.

"Matt. What do you mean by that?" Gatomon hissed, her claws glinting as she rose them up.

"Exactly what I said." Davis saw Matt visibly gulped.

"TK, why didn't you save her!?" Davis jumped, grabbing TK's shirt and pulling his head up.

TK avoided his gaze, "I shouldn't have left the Digimon behind. It's my fault, okay!?" TK pushed Davis away.

Davis was about to punch him but found his body not responding.

"Stop, Davis. Sit." Sora spoke quietly.

Davis found himself sitting, bewildered. "What…?"

"This is the plan." Izzy inserted himself back into the conversation. "Kari's been taken to the Dark Ocean and according to TK, she is going to marry someone."

"What!?" Davis and Yolei shouted again.

Sora twitched, "Don't speak."

Davis opened his mouth to say something else, only to find he had no voice. Yolei was gaping as she gestured to her throat.

"Sorry. I'm not in the mood for your shenanigans!"

Izzy shook his head, "Gennai, if you please."

Gennai put down four Tags on the table. "Crests for you."

Ken's Crest slipped into one of the Tags, which Ken put around his neck.

"Sweet!" The Digimon chorused.

"Does that mean we can digivolve further too?" Veemon asked, Davis mouthed 'Thank you for asking' to Veemon.

"The threat is bigger now. Thus, the Crests and Tags." Gennai pointed out.

"Where are the Crests then?" Joe asked.

"They have to find it!" Gennai replied cheekily.

"Again!?" Mimi exclaimed. "Couldn't you people give us an easier job for once!? Isn't it enough that we have to keep fighting and losing our friends!?"

"Mimi…" Palmon patted Mimi's hand to cool her down.

"So, basically, we are going to split up." Izzy interjected. "Without Tai here, we will start fighting sooner or later. This way, we can save Kari and find the Crests."

"What do you mean?" Cody asked.

"TK, Matt and Sora will go to the Dark Ocean to save Kari. Ken will follow, of course. Since he's the only one who can open the gate there right now."

Davis gestured wildly, Sora nodded and Davis felt air rush in his throat.

"Testing, testing." Davis frowned, "Why can't I go?"

"Because we have to get our Crests, idiot!" Yolei explained.

"The rest of us will follow Cody, Yolei and Davis back into the desert." Izzy continued, giving an approved nod to Yolei.

"Why the desert, again?" Davis groaned.

"Because I have received some news of a Digimon sending electromagnetic waves in a place you are familiar with." Gennai informed as he projected an image on the wall behind him.

"The upside-down pyramid." Joe recognised, "Datamon?"

"That's right. And we also can't just let Etemon go." Izzy said.

"That's why we have to go back there and stop them." Cody nodded in understanding.

"Plus! All the Crests are there!" Gennai clapped his hands.

"Are we done yet!?" TK stood up, "The longer we spend here, the closer Kari gets to that stupid wedding! And she hates that place!"

"TK, cool down." Matt looked at Izzy. "But he's right. We have to leave as fast as possible."

Izzy nodded, "Go. We can't lose another one of us. Also, Light is important."

"At least show some feeling, Izzy!" Mimi shouted. "You act as if you don't really care!"

"But I do!" Izzy shot back, "I'm not good at this social thing, okay!?"

"Stop!" Sora commanded. "We can't fight here. We need to work together."

Izzy inhaled slowly. "Right, sorry."

"Then we're leaving." Ken got up, "There's no time to waste."

As the group left, Davis grabbed TK, "Hey, you better bring Kari back."

TK gave a determined nod and Davis let him go.

 **Kari's POV**

"Ugh… where am I?" Kari pushed herself up, turning left and right but only saw grey and the sound of waves made her freeze. "No… the Dark Ocean…"

Kari stood up, whipping her head around, "Tai? Tai!"

"Unfortunately, your brother isn't around. He left as soon as he dropped you here."

Kari felt a shiver down her spine. She slowly turned around.

She shrieked, "Ew!!!!"

The huge tentacle monster growled. "There's not a nice reaction to your husband."

"Husband?" Kari gasped, "You are that Lord guy who those Shadow creatures want me to overthrow as their Queen?"

"Don't worry. You won't be overthrowing me. Instead, I will make you my Queen. And you will rule beside me for the rest of eternity." The Digimon grinned, "That should stop anyone who wants to overthrow me!"

Kari blinked, slowly backing away. This guy is an idiot if he thinks marrying her will solve the rebellion problem. That means Kari can trick him to get out of here.

"You can't escape, dear." He said as if reading her mind.

Kari shivered at the slimy feeling of his tentacle sliding down her face.

"Such beauty." The monster lean closer. "You will belong to me, Dragomon. The King of this dreary land, unfortunately."

"Stay away from me!" Kari batted his tentacles, mind racing on a good plan to trick him. Unfortunately, Dragomon is simple-minded as he immediately used his tentacles to grab and bind her, lifting her closer to the monster's face. Dragomon gave another sickening smile, a tentacle rise to caress her face.

Kari saw a spark of purple out of the corner of her eye. Dragomon continued to smile, "Don't worry, my Queen. You will agree to marry me, afterall I have that little trinket your brother gave me."

Dragomon seemed to mumble in confusion before one of his free tentacles swiped at Kari's neck. "There! Done!"

"Stop it! I..." She trailed off, her vision turned cloudy and her eyes drooped. She tried to activate her powers but she can feel her mind blacking out.

"Yes, my beautiful bride. Be mine. Light shall be extinguished by Dark."

"TK!" Kari cried desperately in her mind. She might not have telepathy but she yanked the special bond between them. "TK!"

 **Matt** **'s POV**

"Create a distraction then we dived in." Ken was saying while Matt was scrutinizing the surroundings.

"Can we even get into the water? Those creatures are already talking about the wedding. In the underwater castle…" TK groaned, a slight tension in his voice.

Matt wished he is more helpful in emotion department.

"We have to hurry!" Gatomon meowed, "Kari's in there!"

"I can manipulate the water, I guess." Matt said.

Sora nodded, gesturing to a small cove.

Matt pulled the water apart, creating a narrow path down, just big enough for them to get through. He stayed behind to keep the water parted as TK and the others walked through.

Matt followed them, keeping half the water behind them frozen, to keep the water from falling and flooding them, all while keeping a path forward on the seabed.

"There!" Sora pointing upwards to a group of shadows creatures swimming.

"Let's follow them." Ken instructed.

Matt switched direction, staying behind but close enough to not lose sight of them.

Soon, they reached the palace, all made with shiny black stones.

Shadow creatures slinked out of the shadows and pointed their spears at them. "Of course. Now we get captured. _Again._ "

 **Ken's POV**

"You are Dragomon. Weren't you supposed to be destroyed by Daemon?" Ken asked as soon as they were brought in front of him. Thank the Sovereigns they can breathe here.

"Daemon? Ah… the Demon Lord that tried got rid of me. No one can get rid of me! This is my turf!"

"Where's Kari." TK stated. Not a question.

"Kari…? Oh, you mean my bride. She's getting ready for the wedding. She's so sweet. Did you know? She resisted a while but then she decided to marry me! I finally have a Queen!"

"There's no way Kari would agreed!" TK yelled. Ken noticed how TK was struggling as if trying to activate his powers.

"Hmm…? Are you perhaps in love with my bride? Because she loves me!"

TK's face burned red. With probably both anger and embarrassment.

"Love had nothing to do with this. Kari does not love you. I can sense it so don't you dare lie!" Sora said, the hardest edge of her voice Ken ever heard.

Dragomon frowned in thought, "I'm lying? Then would I lie about what I'm going to do to the girl once we seal the knot?"

TK was trembling with rage.

"Give up, boy." Dragomon smirked like he won.

 _"He haven't lied once. He means it."_ Sora's voice said in Ken's head. _"He is an idiot. Not as much as Tai but he has the same vibe."_

TK breathed in slowly and answered in his mind. _"We can trick him."_

"Servants! Bring the prisoners to the ceremony area! But leave the yellow one."

Ken was dragged, along with his friends. Ken gave a warning, _"TK, stay calm."_

TK nodded as Ken finally lost sight of him when he was pulled out of the doors.

 **TK's POV**

TK had heard Kari calling to him somehow but Dragomon bringing him to see Kari all by his own idea? That he did not expect. And when he entered the room, he was net with a sight he also did not expect. Thus his mouth dropped in shock and awe.

Kari had turned to face him, wearing a simple black dress, which swirls around her legs. A brilliant black tiara sat on her head, which black ribbons fluttered from the end. Teardrop earrings shimmered behind her brown hair. But what caught TK's eyes the most was a dazzling purple crystal, dangling from Kari's neck.

"Uh.. Woah… ah…" TK stuttered.

"Who are you? I thought it was my groom?" Kari asked innocently, her brown eyes looked at him. The purple makeup made her eyes look so much more brighter and pretty.

TK shook himself, "Kari, you look amazing! I mean! We gotta get you out of here!" TK grabbed her arm, pulling her.

"Unhand me this instance!" Kari slapped him, pulling her arm back.

"Kari…?" TK stood, astonished.

Kari seemed to compose herself. "I'm sorry. Are you a guest? If so, may you please leave soon? It's almost time for me to wear my wedding dress."

"Kari? What's wrong with you? It's me, TK!"

"Sorry. I do not know you. And may i request to stop calling me 'Kari'? That is not my name."

"Then what is your name!?" TK shot back.

Kari frowned, "A name is not needed for the Queen of this realm."

"Queen? You seriously want to marry that disgusting Digimon!? Kari, Tai and Gatomon are waiting for you! We have to leave!"

"Disgusting!? How dare you speak like that about my soon-to-be husband!?" Kari stepped forward, "Out!"

Trying one last time, "Kari!" TK reached for her.

"Do not touch me!" Kari shouted. "Guards! Bring him to my groom for punishment!"

Shadow creatures drifted in, pulling TK away.

"Kari! Please!"

Kari turned and reached for a brush, totally indifferent to her friend being dragged out.

"Now you see?" Dragomon drawled gleefully as TK was hauled in front of him. "You should leave while you still can!"

"No. I won't give up!" TK retorted before being forced to sit beside Matt and the others, ropes once again tying him down.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"Kari is not Kari. She sounds all haughty-like. Does not remember me or her name. And she actually wants to marry Dragomon!"

"Kari wouldn't change so easily. She is being controlled." Gatomon growled.

"The thing is, she's not. It's like she decided to change." TK replied dejectedly.

"TK, did you sense anything? Like something influencing her?" Ken asked.

"No. My powers aren't working."

Ken opened his mouth to say something else but he stopped as wedding music erupted around them.

"Oh my…" Sora gasped as Kari strode in.

TK watched dumbstruck at Kari. Her wedding dress was obviously black, trailing on the ground, the laces folding over and over. Her tiara now fitted with a veil that blocks her face.

"We have to stop the wedding!" Matt reminded, struggling in his ropes.

"Kari! Don't do it!" TK called.

Kari's eyes flicked over to him but continued to walk forward, stopping at Dragomon's side.

"This pledge cannot be broken. Once you give your consent. It is forever binding." The Shadow creature priest said. Why is there a priest? Is here like a full community.

Kari smiled so brightly, "Yes, I want to marry Dragomon!"

A smirk formed as Dragomon consented as well.

"TK!" Matt pressed his hands onto TK's ropes, freezing it before moving to the others.

"Exchange the kiss."

TK watched horrified as Dragomon raised Kari's veil, moving closer to her lips.

 **"Spiral Twister!"**

Dragomon jumped back, avoiding the green flames.

"Who dares!?" Kari yelled.

 **"Gabumon! Warp digivolves to… Metalgarurumon!"**

 **"Biyomon! Warp digivolves to… Hououmon!"**

"Take this chance and grab Kari. Wake her up!" Matt pushed TK forward.

"The crystal on her neck!" Ken yelled. He said something else but TK couldn't hear.

TK ran forward as Hououmon and Metalgarurumon attacked Dragomon.

Gatomon pounced, swiping Kari's tiara off. TK grabbed her and pulled her out of the area.

TK wrapped his arm around Kari's neck, "Bring us up to shore or your Queen gets it!"

The Shadow creatures grumbled and propelled them out.

"Sorry, Kari, I had to do that." TK apologized once he had ran into the trees.

"How dare you grabbed me out of my palace!" Kari yelled, "You shall pay!"

"Kari. This is not who you are!" Gatomon shouted but was slapped away by Kari.

TK grabbed Kari by her shoulders, slamming her onto a tree. "Kari! Are you just gonna run away?! Live here forever? Never to see bright colours again? With that Digimon!? You will never see Tai again!"

"Tai's gone! He's gone!" Kari shot back. "If I stay here, I will forget who I am! Stop making me remember!" Kari's hands flew to her head, shaking.

"Let me go. My husband…"

"He's not your husband!" TK tightened his grip, "I'm not letting you go anymore."

Kari looked at him, eyes full of tears.

"I'm not letting you go!" TK hugged her tight. "Never again."

Kari pushed, "Stop it! I'm a Queen! Stop this foolishness!"

"Remember Kari. Remember me, remember Tai. Don't run away." TK felt Kari dropped.

"Let me go…" Kari whimpered. "Tai wanted this."

TK pulled up, blue meeting brown. "You know that isn't the real Tai. We have to save him Kari. Your powers can save him."

"No… No! NO!" Kari's hands were back on her head.

"Kari… I won't let you become this place's Queen." TK cupped her face and kissed her. He felt Kari relaxed as she kissed back.

He vaguely sensed their Digimon snickering and the battle raging behind.

He let go, holding Kari's body as she lost all strength.

TK watched as the crystal around Kari's neck shattered and Kari fainted.

"TK, I'm joining the battle."

"Ophanimon? When did you…?" TK asked but Ophanimon had already taken to the skies.

"You did it, TK!!" Patamon cheered.

"Not the time for this." TK chided though his face flushed red.

 **"Patamon! Warp digivolves to… Seraphimon!"**

TK heaved a sigh of relief. Everything's gonna be fine now.

"TK…?"

"Kari! Are you feeling alright?"

"I had the weirdest dream. I was marrying a squid? And you kissed me."

TK's face returned to the colour red, Kari stared at him. "It was real!?!?!"

Kari covered her mouth, blushing a deep red. But she quickly recovered.

"The marriage! I already gave my consent!"

"So?" TK asked, confused.

"Unless Dragomon agreed that he doesn't want to to marry me anymore. I'm bound to him!" Kari groaned. "Ew! Gross!"

That was when Kari looked at herself. "Woah, black…"

"You look great in it though…" TK commented, looking away.

"Thanks…" Kari ran down to the beach, waving at Dragomon. "Honey!! I want a divorce!"

"What? It's bound! You can't have a divorce! You are mine!"

"TK! Kari!" Matt called.

"Kari! You're okay!" Sora hugged her as soon as she was let off by Hououmon.

The two Mega Digimon de-digivolved.

"Sorry, Sora. This place saps our energy."

"Ken, can you trick Dragomon into saying that he doesn't want to marry Kari?" TK asked.

"Why?" Ken replied instinctively. "Uh. Nevermind."

"Dragomon! Tell us how to break your marriage bond!?"

Swatting the angels away, Dragomon shouted, "I'm not stupid! I will never say 'I do not want to marry the girl!'"

"Thank you!" Kari yelled, smiling.

Dragomon groaned and growled, his body growing even bigger.

"That was easier than I thought…" Gabumon said.

"It's the simplest psychological trick of the book!" Wormmon explained.

"Well, Dragomon is stupid. The trick will obviously worked." Biyomon replied.

"You will never defeat me!"

Kari sighed, her body glowing white as she accessed her strongest power, the angels simultaneously glowed.

 **"Eden's Javelin!" "Strike of the Seven Stars!"**

Dragomon disappeared into dust, a huge gem appeared in place of Dragomon before it too was shattered.

"Well, that was easy." Sora stated.

"Yup, so... Who's up for squid?" Matt replied leisurely as he stepped through the portal TK and Kari made, helping Sora through while she berated him for even suggesting that.

"What was that purple gem?" Ken mused, picking up Wormmon and jumping through the portal.

Kari grabbed TK's hand, "Are we officially a couple?"

TK flushed red, "Uh…"

Kari giggled, "Nevermind." Kari petted Gatomon, hiking her skirts up as she finally left the world of her nightmares behind.

"TK is red!"

"Patamon!!" TK hit him, he have to stop blushing! He left the slowly deteriorating world after pushing Patamon out.


	11. Chapter 11: Datamon's Plan

**Author's Note:** Okay, I hope I didn't make last chapter too anti-climatic. Sorry. Finally development on TK's and Kari's relationship. Though don't blame me, I'm not a good writer. Especially romance. Quite a long chapter for my standards. Haha!

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**_

 **Chapter 11: Datamon's Plan**

 **Kari's POV**

"Matt, did I really have to swim?" Gabumon grumbled as he wrung his fur. "I'm going to stink!"

"Don't worry about it. No one would smell it anyway." Biyomon replied.

"Says the bird that is preening her feathers! And you didn't even get wet!" Gabumon retorted.

"Uh, guys… No need to fight…" Sora said, blinking at the conversation.

"Sora, stay out of this! Why can't I preen my feathers when you spend hours talking about outfits with Mimi!"

Sora's face slowly turned red, "I did not!"

Biyomon had a twinkle in her eyes as she put on her best Sora expression, "'You sure he will like that? He's an athletic person, you know!'"

"Stop it!" Sora grabbed Biyomon's beak before she could say anymore.

"Great. Now _Matt_ will spend hours talking about why Sora likes Tai instead of him when he put in _so_ much effort on acting cool."

" _Gabumon!_ " Matt growled, shutting Gabumon up with his glare, face flushed with embarrassment. Sora looked away, awkward.

"This is turning into a conversation about how much embarrassing stuff the Digimon know about us." TK stated, walking out to the lake.

"If you want embarrassing stuff, I can tell you that TK wakes up early just to choose what hat to wear on that day."

"Wait, really!?" Everyone looked at him.

Kari couldn't hold her giggles as TK turned red, "No, I don't."

"He brought three different hats here. Since he couldn't make up his mind on a good hat to wear." Patamon continued.

"So that's why you're wearing that brown fedora." Kari said, hiking her skirts again as she descended down the stairs.

"But didn't TK wear the same hats a few years ago?" Sora asked, looking relieved that the conversation had switched to TK.

"That I know. Patamon said it was because TK had a limited choice then. After everyone kept giving him hats, TK put in a lot of effort just to wear them!" Gatomon interjected.

TK groaned loudly, trying to grab Patamon from the air.

"Gatomon, what's Kari's embarrassing secrets?" Gabumon asked.

Kari yelped, covering Gatomon's mouth. "Too late! We're at Gennai's already!"

Kari, still holding the irritated cat, dashed in. She stopped, suddenly conscious of everyone staring at her.

"Yolei, Kari brought extra clothes, right? Where is it?" TK asked as he came up behind her.

"Ah, uh…" Davis stuttered.

"Don't worry, Davis. I had the same reaction." TK said.

"Really?" Kari looked at him as she took her bag from Yolei, Gatomon landing on the ground, ruffled. Kari sidestepped to a room Gennai pointed her to.

"I want all the details later." Yolei and Mimi chorused, that plotting grin on their faces. Kari hurried into the room, closing the door but still able to hear what everyone said outside.

"You haven't left?" Sora asked Izzy.

"No. I wanted them to tell us what they know." Izzy gestured to the three kids, "Including why they suddenly remember us."

"Wait… You guys did? I didn't realise." Matt exclaimed.

"That took you long enough." Gomamon said.

Kari frowned, without anyone seeing her, she didn't had to put on a front anymore. Kari can sensed it obviously, the underlying tension left after Tai was gone. She gotta stop thinking about that. Slapping her face twice, she breathed in and came out of the room just in time for Izzy's explanation of why the younger Digidestined suddenly remembered. At the same time she yawned.

"So, they remembered the night before yesterday?" Joe clarified.

" _Yes,_ when can we leave?" Davis complained.

The older Digidestined ignored him.

"So, how did they remember?" Sora asked again.

"If they remembered," Mimi suddenly spoke up after being quiet for so long, "Wouldn't our parents, teachers and everyone else who knew us probably remembered too?"

"Oh no... What am I going to do? I will have to take so many make-up classes and extra credit work to… I'm don't even want to think about it!" Joe exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Joe, that's not what's important here…" Gomamon piped up.

"Our parents!" Sora said, "Mum will be so worried!" She put her head in her hands, "I'm failing in everything lately."

"No, you're not." Matt consoled, placing a hand on Sora's shoulder, "It's what to be expected when you're a Digidestined."

"Uh, guys? Please explain so we can leave!" Davis complained again.

"Alright, alright!" Izzy replied, "Basically they remembered a few hours after we escaped from Beelzemon's prison."

"So being kept them somehow powered the spell to make people forget about you." Ken confirmed.

"Exactly! And…" Izzy held up his hand as Davis opened his mouth, "You remembered Tai because Tai is out of the prison as well, not like us but as Beelzemon's servant."

"Izzy, seriously, show some emotion." Mimi snapped again.

Izzy didn't reply.

"Hey, Izzy, could you, I don't know, let Sora and the others call their parents?" Kari asked.

"Oh yeah, Kari, what happened to that dress!? I gotta see it!" Mimi perked up a bit.

"In my bag." Kari deadpanned.

"I thought you let Gatomon shred it?" TK said.

"She wouldn't let me." Gatomon replied, "Said it's actually a nice dress. It will be a waste to destroy it."

"Good thing. Kari looks absolutely gorgeous in that." Davis said absentmindedly, causing Kari to blush.

"Are you done yet?" Gennai interjected, sipping tea, before starting, "Datamon is planning on getting his revenge on Etemon by using the pyramid. I don't exactly know how. So I need Izzy to find out. He must have been upgrading the pyramid after he got revived."

"How did he revive?" Kari asked, "Didn't he fall into the Dark Network?"

"About that. If Etemon could come back stronger, why couldn't Datamon?" Izzy explained.

"That's right, this time Datamon had full control over the Dark Network and he won't make the same mistake as before. And as Cody had told us, you had felt an ominous feeling emitting from Etemon. That's why the older Digidestined shall accompany you." Gennai lay out the plan.

"But what about the people who just came back?" Cody asked.

Kari, at the moment, fought the yawn that escaped from her.

"As Kari is demonstrating right now. They are to stay here and rest. As well as contact your family members." Gennai stated.

"Contact our family members? How? We're in the Digital World! The only way of contact was our D-Terminals!" Joe exclaimed, stating the obvious.

"Wait, Joe, you didn't know?" Gomamon piped up again, "Tentomon says Izzy was creating this… Uh… what is it called again?"

"A program for contacting through worlds or dimensions." Tentomon clarified, "Izzy haven't officially named it."

"To contact Ryo then?" Ken stated.

"Exactly! I have been working on it till we got abducted. Of course it makes it easier to activate the program with my trusty computer!" Izzy held up his computer with a grin.

" _Seriously, when can we leave?_ " Yolei suddenly burst out, jumping up and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Sorry, Yolei have been trying to keep it under wraps but…" Hawkmon started.

"She's extremely motivated… again?" Kari yawned and replied.

Hawkmon nodded, shaking his head in exasperation at his partner.

"Then we better head out. With this new map Gennai gave me, it will easy to find our way." Izzy informed, smiling as he packed his computer. "Thanks for bringing my computer bag, TK."

Kari nodded, waving as the group set out, with Yolei dashing out.

Her arm was grabbed and pulled into the room, with everyone staring after them.

"Uh, TK?" Kari asked, surprised at being grabbed so roughly.

"You need to let it out otherwise…"

Kari instantly knew what he means, sitting against the wall as TK pulled the door shut and added a shield to block out the sound. He then plopped himself beside her. "Well? You can't always hold it in, Kari! Why do you always have to carry everything on your shoulders!"

Kari winced, she knew her own problem but... She swallowed hard and started, "Tai is gone..."

"You know he isn't." TK replied promptly, relief evident on his face when he realised Kari is going to talk.

"It's just that…" Kari felt the words build up and she let them go, "It's just that Tai is always with me! Always there to protect me. Every year, every birthday, every _time_. And he suddenly turned against me! It was scary. To see the one who is always by your side suddenly looked at you with such hate and malice. I don't know what to do, TK." She took a deep breath, TK waiting patiently for her, as she continued on, " Marrying Dragomon is just… just something to let myself run away. And a hope that maybe, just maybe, Tai might come and save me from it."

Kari was crying now, TK placing an arm over Kari's shaking shoulders, "Don't worry. Tai is strong and we will save him, won't we?"

Kari nodded, covering her face. "It hurts, TK. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help Tai! He always protected me and I can't do the same. I'm so useless."

"You are not! Kari, you can help by just being there for him. Act as an anchor. Something to call him back, something to make him want to come back. And when he does, you can scold him all you want. I am sure everyone feels the same as you, Kari. We just need to make sure that we stick together. Tai wouldn't want you cry." TK pulled her hands away from her face, his face calm and kind, "Besides I'm here too."

Kari looked up into TK's blue orbs, feeling heat rushed to her face, she hid her burning face in TK's chest. Kari lamented the fact that TK became cooler in the last few years. She let a small smile formed on her face, glad at TK's closeness and his words. That's right, Tai will never want to see her cry. She have to stay strong for Tai's sake and the rest.

"Are you calm now?"

Kari nodded against his chest.

"Can you take a deep breath?"

Kari breathed in deeply, releasing the pent-up tension.

"We will find a way to save Tai. We have a lot of smart people here. And Kari? You just have to use your Light to help Tai."

Kari nodded again, "I want to help him. I want to bring him back with us so that we can all be happy again."

"Then that's what we gotta do." TK consoled, a slight determined tone slipping into his voice. His arms tightening around her. And with this comfort, Kari suddenly felt a lot better.

So she stayed like this, in the arms of her other protector.

 **Yolei's POV**

First they were left out of saving Kari, which made Yolei fidgety. She's her DNA partner, for Sovereigns' sake! Now they pretty much have to listen to the older Digidestined like they are the ones fighting this time. Yolei felt kind of angry, it is their turn in the Prophecy, why do they have to listen to them? It's like they aren't really trusted with anything. She was shaken out of her thoughts when the light in the Sphinx disappeared.

"Mimi." Izzy called, raising a hand as a marker materialized, all without looking up from the computer.

Mimi promptly took the marker, marched to a wall where Davis and Veemon were standing by. She uncapped the marker and drew on one of the weird symbols on the wall. The light flickered on.

"Woah, cool." Davis gasped as he raised his hand to touch the wall again, only for green vines to appear and grab his arm.

"Don't touch the symbols. Otherwise Izzy can't do his thing." Mimi explained.

"What? Why?" Veemon asked.

"Let's just say those symbols are, like, the language in the Digital World." Joe said.

"No, no. That's the code of the Digital World. Take it like the same as how we are composed of cells and atoms." Izzy clarified.

"The language of the Digital World is called DigiCode. Which is really confusing when we are all made of data." Tentomon added.

"DigiCode?" Armadillomon asked.

"Oh right, you were sealed or something, so you probably forgot." Palmon replied.

"Izzy, get out of computing mode and explain." Mimi called, gesturing her hand to Yolei and the others.

"I kind of recall that you used to call Izzy doing that as computer dork mode." Joe stated.

"And I remember that you yelled 'I think I left the water running back at the Sphinx!' to get out of attacking Etemon." Mimi retorted with a sly smile.

"Oh yeah, that did happened!" Gomamon laughed, "Not that Joe changed much since then."

Yolei stifled a groan, they are too relaxed! And Yolei is restless. She looked around in boredom, seeing Cody sitting near the opening where they came through.

"Hey, you okay?" Yolei asked as she sat beside him.

Cody looked up before looking back down at his Crest. "It was a huge wall, then it shrunk." Cody stated as he raised his Crest to align with the huge opening. Yolei looked out of the opening to lush forests. Feeling trapped and thinking that maybe she should get out and run around, just to burn her stupid hyper energy.

"Do you know what's it called?" Yolei questioned, "Izzy's Knowledge. Mimi's Sincerity. And so on."

"Not sure." Cody raised the pale blue, with a shimmer of grey, Crest up again.

"Prodigious! Finally hacked in!" Izzy shouted. "Right. Now to see…"

"Are we still going to wait?" Yolei jumped up and stormed towards him.

"Uh… Someone! Help!" Izzy yelped as Yolei snatched his computer away.

"Why? We're wasting time researching. We should do what we always do in the past. Attack and think about it later. Improvise." Mimi said.

"That is a language I can understand." Davis spoke up, punching his hand.

The computer started beeping loudly. Yolei rose it up to her face, reading out loud. "Similar energy as a Crest is detected in pyramid. Etemon has returned. High power surges detected beneath the pyramid."

"Pass it back to me!" Izzy got up, grabbing the computer back. "Datamon is not in the pyramid…"

"What?" Joe asked as everyone gathered around Izzy.

"This is crowded. Step back." Izzy instructed as he clicked some buttons, causing a full scale projection in the middle of the Sphinx.

"Awesome!" Davis swiped his hands through the image, quivering it.

Not bothering with Davis, Izzy started to speak again. "This is the signal of a Crest my program detected. And this is the signal of the power surges."

As Izzy spoke, Tentomon flew around the image, pointing first to the lowest level of the pyramid, which is the correct shape of a pyramid but underground, while an upside-down pyramid was on top of it. Then he pointed at an area not within the weirdly-shaped pyramid.

"Datamon stolen a Crest again?" Joe groaned, "Is it just me or does Datamon have some kind of Crest-tracker?"

"If he does, it will save a lot of our time." Mimi replied.

"So… Does that mean we can finally do something?" Yolei asked, reeling her agitation in.

"Alright, alright." Izzy replied. "Joe and Mimi, distractions like before."

Joe and Mimi both gave an irritated sigh.

"And I supposed _Izzy_ lead them in?" Mimi said curtly.

Izzy winced at Mimi's hidden meaning, "Yeah, lead them through to Datamon's old laboratory."

"Come on Joe! I have some new insults for Etemon!" Gomamon jumped out of the Sphinx.

Yolei watched as Mimi and Joe digivolved their Digimon to Champion Level and trekked across the desert.

"Etemon! Hey! Juicy Digidestined here!" Ikkakumon shouted.

"That's your new insult?! Advertising us?!" Joe yelled.

The Gazimon were already scattering and yelling for Etemon.

"What's the big ruckus? I'm trying to enjoy my fried banana sandwich!" Etemon, with the sandwich in hand, turned to Joe and Mimi. "Hey… I know you two… But who are you again?"

Joe and Mimi nearly dropped from surprise.

"Guess Etemon isn't really intent on revenge." Togemon piped up.

Mimi smirked as if she got a great idea. "Etemon~, your songs are lame and I bet I can sing better than you~!"

Etemon coughed and his sandwich dropped to the ground. "No one sings better than The Idol King, Etemon! Uh-huh-huh."

"Try me." Mimi replied, a steely look in her eyes. Mimi gestured for first, Joe to move and next for Yolei and the others to sneak in.

As Togemon stalked off, Mimi opened her mouth to sing. Yolei had heard stories of how Mimi woke a Digimon with her singing. But she didn't think Mimi is _this_ good.

Which apparently infuriated Etemon as he was now jumping and ordering his minions to attack them.

"Quickly now." Izzy led them into the pyramid, through invisible doors that they only know. Which served as a way for Davis to prank the Gazimon.

"So like Tai…" Izzy shook his head as he mumbled, carefully showing where to pass through the electric wall.

As soon as she stepped into the lab, Yolei nearly pitched head first into a gaping hole on the floor which took up the whole room except the edge.

Skirting the sides of the hole, Yolei asked, "What about that Crest signal?"

"Down there." Izzy pointed, careful to keep his balance as well as his computer to avoid falling into the hole.

"Why down there? I thought it was above us." Davis said as he moved along the edge.

"Could be a decoy. Datamon is a master trickster." Tentomon replied.

"Izzy…" Cody called out, Armadillomon barely staying on the edge. "There. That spot that looks red."

"Brilliant as usual, Cody!" Izzy moved slowly to that spot and stared at it.

Not being able to hold it in anymore, Yolei jumped over Izzy's head and plunged right into the mass of wires, hearing Hawkmon's frustrated shout.

Her sight tunneled as she closed in to the ground, maybe she was a bit rash. Her air rushed out of her as she jerked in mid-air, suspended for a second before she was lowered down slowly.

"Thanks Hawkmon." Yolei gasped.

"Why are you always so reckless!" Not a question.

Eight thumps behind her told her that the others have joined her below.

Izzy held up his hand, gesturing to an opening Yolei didn't notice. "Keep quiet and move. And Yolei, please be more careful."

Under his unrelenting glare, Yolei nodded, though her body still itched to do something.

Davis breathed out, "I feel like we're a burden. Is this really about us? Our turn?"

"It is." Cody replied, "Even if it don't like it. They are just trying to make it easier for us."

Yolei sighed, "We are older now too…"

"If you really think about it, on our first adventure, they only allowed us free rein because of TK and Kari. They have experience. They also tag along a few times. And fighting MaloMyotismon…" Cody's voice caught, no doubt remembering about Oikawa. "They were helping us then too."

Yolei knew there was logic in Cody's words but that did not change the fact that she still feel not up to the task.

 **Izzy's POV**

He had turned the corner of the opening, staying in the shadows. He didn't know what to feel when he heard his juniors' conversation. He hadn't really thought about it. That the older Digidestined's desire to continue their adventures and to help them would make them feel inadequate. Izzy knew they will still be helping them out in the future. But maybe Izzy could make it less obvious and more them doing it?

The familiar broken glass dome of Datamon's head snapped Izzy out of his thoughts. Filing the problem away first, he focused on the higher priority. Datamon's hands were tinkering on... A laser gun? Izzy's whole body froze up when he heard a familiar voice but devoid of any feeling but malice.

"Izzy?" Davis called, luckily softly.

Placing a finger on his lips, Izzy turned and signed that they should be extremely quiet. Unfortunately, the kids still gasped at the sight they saw over Izzy's shoulder.

Tai smirked, angling his head to stare at Datamon's creation. "And how does it work?" A lazy and slightly amused tone as he stared, almost bored.

"You asked that already." Datamon mumbled but was quickly shut up by Tai's slow "Oh?"

"It's a gun." Datamon stated plainly but later indulged more information when Tai continued to stare in that aloof, bored manner. "It will decharge compressed digital energy. Highly volatile and dangerous. Very unpredictable."

"I see. So can it destroy the Digidestined?"

"Possible. It's made of the energy from the Dark Network." Datamon finally turned around and Izzy saw messes of black wires embedded to Datamon's front, powering him. "As long as whatever Eighth Digidestined that Etemon sprouts about isn't around. _I only want my revenge!"_ Datamon _'_ s voice rose. "Remember that!"

Tai nodded, satisfied. "Then I will leave you to it. I expect some Digidestined to be obliterated when I come back." Tai turned, the silent threat hanging in the air.

And for a second there, Izzy could have sworn his eyes met Tai's as he disappeared.

Datamon loosed a breath at the same time Izzy did. He didn't even realise he was holding his breath. Looks like the weapon can only be negated by Kari's powers. Well it is using the dark energies of the Dark Network.

Datamon starting laughing maniacally, "Good thing he did not ask about this!" Datamon pulled out a rosy pink Crest, "The power of the Chosen will be able to negate the power of the Dark Network! Etemon will finally pay!"

Izzy sucked in his breath again, Datamon's plan is to abuse the power of the Crest? Izzy started calculating in his head, the results will be disastrous. Worse if he combined the power of the Crest and the Dark Network.

A tug on his arm pulled him back to the mini cave they fell in, "Izzy…" Tentomon looks worried, Izzy had become an expert at discerning Tentomon's expressions on his insect face.

"Tai… He was here and he was different." Davis gasped.

That made Izzy think about whether he imagined Tai's eyes meeting his. If they did, why didn't Tai attack them? Argh, no time for this! Datamon's the priority. Just as he opened his mouth for a plan, he was, as usual, interrupted.

"Well, well, well, blasted Digi-spies!" Datamon rounded the corner to the cave. "I thought I heard voices."

Oh, Digi-sludge. Izzy cursed as black wires jumped and bound them.


	12. Chapter 12: Passion Burns

**Author's Note:** I'm messing up this bad. And it's a bit too slow. Sorry.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**_

 **Chapter 12: Passion Burns**

 **Davis's POV**

Davis stared at the ground beneath them, it's a long way down. He wriggled his limbs, bound tight by the black wires.

"Sapping our strength. Need plan. Hate this!" Izzy was mumbling, Davis wondered if he's having a panic attack.

Davis looked across from him where Veemon hung as well. Seeing it like this reminds Davis of how he was chained up when Ken… Uh, the Digimon Emperor captured him.

Yolei was screaming profanities at Datamon and Cody was being quiet, as per normal. Davis should really think up a way to stop getting bound or captured. But what can he do? Davis is powerless. No Crest powers. Can't digivolve with the black wires. The only one that could help was Izzy but he's starting to look pale.

"Izzy. Are you feeling alright?" Cody asked quietly.

"My powers are taxed out. Been using them a lot since…" Izzy winced. "The black wires are cutting off my remaining energy."

Izzy then turned quiet, brows furrowing in thought. Does Izzy always think? Davis see that expression more than any other on Izzy's face. Davis tugged at his hands again, wires binding him at his limbs and waist. An untying power might be lame but it sure will be useful. That random thought go through his mind as he struggled to get free. His thoughts were cut off as shrieks filled the lab.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Datamon batted at his machine. "Curse this abomination of a Crest!"

Izzy gave a gasp, "Yolei, keep doing that."

"Doing what? My struggling?" Yolei stopped her shouting and struggling, glancing at Izzy.

"Yes, just keep doing it! And that screaming too."

"Why not us?" Davis asked as Cody's eyes widened in understanding. Oh great, he's the only one not getting it again.

Yolei tossed and turned with new vigor, eyes narrowed in concentration as her mouth fired off insults after insults. Woah, Davis never realised Yolei have such of variety of insults. She was definitely holding back in their arguments.

Datamon gave a yell and he slammed his machine down. As he did, the wires binding them came free.

Davis dropped on the ground, legs shuddering with the impact. Ignoring his shuddering legs, he turned to Veemon immediately, working on instinct. "Veemon! Digi-Armor Energize!"

" **Veemon! Armor digivolves to… Raidramon! The Storm of Friendship!"**

Letting loose a **Blue** **Thunder** throughout the lab, Davis vaulted himself on top of Raidramon, pulling Cody and Armadillomon up. Yolei climbed Aquilamon's back, Izzy joining her as they flew upwards. Raidramon close behind. As they emerged into fresh air, Aquilamon circled above Raidramon as the Gazimon shouted in surprise and scattered to find Etemon.

"A bit overboard, Davis." Izzy spoke from above.

"Sorry?"

"Guys!" Joe yelled as Ikkakumon scampered towards them as fast as they could. "Mimi overdid it!"

"I did not!" Mimi huffed from behind him, Palmon in her arms. "It's not my fault I'm a better singer than that Elvis faker!"

Ikkakumon reached them, panting as he reverted back to Gomamon. "I feel like i just ran a marathon."

"Don't you run, you shrilling banshee! I will teach you how to sing! Uh-huh-huh!"

"I'm not a banshee!" Mimi shrieked back.

The Pyramid shuddered with the force of the Dark Network which came surging up. The debris and dust started falling on them, prompting the Digidestined to move away from the Pyramid.

"What's happening?" Davis shouted.

" _Etemon! And that blasted girl!_ " Datamon rose from the Pyramid, wires lashing everywhere.

"That's your answer!" Yolei replied, patting Aquilamon to swerve as a wire came close enough to have hit them.

"Woah, more chaos than I had expected." A amused voice rose higher than the sounds of crushing rock and screams from the enemy Digimon.

"Tai!" The group yelled, spotting him standing casually on the ground, the debris repelling from him as if he have some kind of shield.

"Hello. It seems like you are still not obliterated, unfortunately." Tai's voice stayed pleasant even though his eyes were hard.

"What do you think you were doing?" Mimi spoke up, her voice icy. "Sacrificing yourself to the Darkness."

"Sacrificing?" Tai cocked his head in question, "I just returned to my destiny."

"Destiny?" Joe said, incredulous. "We are the Digi _destined_. What lies have Beelzemon fed you?"

Tai twitched, "I am not one of you humans."

"But you are human yourself." Izzy bluntly stated, Davis was shocked to see Izzy's knuckles turning white as he gripped his computer.

Davis felt like he was watching a ticking bomb, the atmosphere between them was electrifying. And all these went on as Datamon and Etemon screamed at each other.

"I should kill you now. Before you become more of a pest." Tai's hands wreathed in black fire which extinguished almost immediately. "Unfortunately, I have a job."

Everyone watched in tense silence as Tai stalked to Etemon, "Etemon, you failed in your job to eliminate the Digidestined."

"What? How dare you speak to me in that tone, human?" Etemon growled, all playfulness disappeared when Datamon had arrived.

"Beelzemon was influencing you since the start. Too bad you were useless. But one last chance was given to you. Make use of it."

"What…?" Etemon couldn't finish his sentence as he was engulfed in black flames, an unearthly scream came from it.

"That is not Tai…" Mimi breathed, horror on her face.

"We do not tell Kari this." Yolei practically ordered.

Davis felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw what emerged from the flames. A metallic beast, barely resembling a monkey, purple lightning crackled over his skin. " _That_ is more horrifying."

 **Yolei's POV**

She swallowed hard. How are they going to win? It was a good thing that Etemon attacked Datamon first, who was barely avoiding Etemon's primal rage.

"We need a plan. Now." Joe said, everyone looking at Izzy, who was slumping against Yolei.

"The gun. Datamon's gun. It might help…" Izzy groaned.

"Yolei. Get him down." Joe ordered, checking Izzy as soon as he was on the ground. Fortunately far enough away from the massacre, "You were overusing your power. Did you even eat?" Joe gave an analysis, "Judging by your expression, you skipped lunch."

"I told him to eat!" Tentomon exclaimed.

"Exposure to the dark energies of the Dark Network made it worse." Cody stated.

Yolei noticed how Joe and Mimi exchanged looks. A whispered conversation issued between them.

"Not doing what I hope the monkey would do."

Yolei whipped around, seeing Tai standing a distance from her. She had totally forgotten he was here. Tai turned to them, Yolei recoiled before recovering and staring at Tai's eyes. Clear and bright. Not like before.

"Acceptance. Passion. Insight."

"What?" Davis gasped.

Those eyes turned hard again, "I hope you die. I will see you again if you survive." With that, Tai vanished in flames.

"Those words." Izzy mumbled, eyes calculating.

"You can think but don't use your powers." Joe warned.

"That was Tai."

"Well, obviously he is!" Davis deadpanned, worry etched on his face.

"No. That was our Tai." Mimi repeated.

Before Yolei could ask why, Aquilamon yelled, "Scatter!"

Everyone dived, just avoiding the onslaught of debris.

"We need to stop them!" Joe yelled, pointing at the clashing Digimon.

"The gun!" Izzy called, pointing at the gun Datamon was using to fire at Etemon, streaks of pale red with a tinge of green brightened the sky as he shoots. The only thing keeping Datamon alive.

Mimi understood, both her and Palmon stretched their vines, aimng for the gun. Palmon's vines hit the target, whipping it out of Datamon's hands and dropping it in Mimi's.

" _NO!_ " A sorrowful shout as Datamon was hit full on, starting to disperse in the air. "I will have my revenge!"

"We caused him to be killed…" Cody breathed, eyes wide in horror.

"Don't think like that." Mimi consoled, keeping her own horror under wraps as Etemon turned on them.

And Yolei moved, she jumped onto Aquilamon, soaring into the skies.

"Yolei! That's too reckless! He's a Mega Level!" Joe shouted after her.

"I am not standing by anymore! If I'm doing something, I'm going full throttle!" Yolei yelled back.

"That's my Yolei!" Aquilamon said as he circled around Etemon.

" **Blast Rings!"**

Etemon batted them away, growling as he pounced upward. Yolei didn't falter, "Bring it on, monkey face!"

"Yolei!" Mimi called out, tossing something to her. It sailed through the air and into Yolei's waiting hands. Strength flowed in her as she stared at the pale red Crest which glow is growing brighter and brighter.

The glow extended to Aquilamon as he squawked in amazement, "I feel power surging through me!"

" **Aquilamon! Digivolves to… Silphymon!"**

Yolei's Digivice grew warm in her pocket. Yolei found herself suspended in the air momentary before being caught by a familiar figure. Silphymon glided to the ground, placing Yolei down as he did. He then flew off to engage in hand-to-hand combat with Etemon, keeping up with Etemon's animal movements but not fast enough to really aim his attack.

"Woah… I was hoping for something different…" Yolei deadpanned but happy nonetheless.

"Be grateful I digivolved!" Silphymon shouted back, hands encased in the power he used to perform **Static Force**. Everywhere his hands hit, the lightning around Etemon dimmed and vanished as well as creating dents in his metal body. Looks like he found a way to bypass the long range of his attack.

"Strong enough to dent Chrome Digizoid armor." Izzy mused. "And proves my theory that the Crest Datamon has was indeed Yolei's."

"That's why you asked her to struggle, she was subconsciously activating her Crest." Cody clarified.

"Just like how I defeat Etemon last time! As an Ultimate!" Gomamon bragged, completely not listening. "i dented his armor with a well-aimed hammer. It was so cool!"

" **Static Force!"**

The beam penetrated Etemon's armor, breaking it and going completely through Etemon. Data flashed and the air blew them away. Soon there isn't anything left of Etemon.

"Did I do great?" Poromon asked as he fell into Yolei's arms.

"You did amazing!" Yolei beamed, her Crest already in her Tag.

Izzy chucked the gun away, having already took a look at its mechanism, "Then we are done here."

"I didn't even do anything!" Veemon complained.

'We will find our Crest next! I'm sure of it!" Davis pumped.

"It was supposed to be here too, right?' Cody asked.

"Oh. About that." Mimi pulled out a Tag, "We found your Crest."

"What?" Davis frantically looked in his pockets.

"It dropped out, good thing Gennai programmed them to attract the Crest even without their owner." Mimi teased, passing the Tag to the embarrassed Davis.

"How are going to go back?" Yolei asked.

"This is how." Pressing a few buttons on his computer, the forest outside of the Sphinx shifted to the view of a familiar lake.

"Cool!" Davis stepped out, followed by the others.

The Sphinx disappeared behind them.

"We have to report to the others." Izzy trekked forward.

Yolei stared at her Crest, maybe they are not so useless after all... With that thought in mind, she beamed as she hurried after the othere.


	13. Chapter 13: Solitary Journey

**Author's Note:** Finally getting to it. Time for even more unravelling! More and more fun! And I still can't get over Tri 6! Omg! Tai! The memories scene was so touching! Anyway, they better not do a Tai X Meiko, anything is better than that! I like how they are moving towards the epilogue of 02. It was good. If Sorato moments keep happening, I will be okay of it. The main problem of it is that it came out of the blue. Plus Tai and Sora match better.

Please read Shadows of Darkness Book 1 first. Oh, Vanguard's new series is awesome! Didn't expect to enjoy it more than I thought.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**_

 **Chapter 13: Solitary Journey**

 **Matt's POV**

The silence was deafening. Kari and Sora were staying close to each other ever since hearing about Tai's involvement. Izzy, having let the younger Digidestined report their story, was slumping in a corner. Apparently under Joe's strict orders.

"But what confuses us is Tai saying those words." Yolei finished after the long period of silence, she seems fidgety when no one spoke up.

"Acceptance. Passion. Insight." Cody listed.

Gennai jolted, "Tai said that?"

With their nods, Gennai frowned, "Those are your Crests' names. Tai shouldn't have known them."

"What? Really?" Davis looked at his Crest. "What's mine?"

Gennai ignored him, "Beelzemon could have found out. Could have told Tai. But if Tai's under Beelzemon's thrall, why would he give that information?"

"Because Tai isn't completely in Beelzemon's thrall."

The whole room turned to Izzy, who had sat up and looking all serious.

"What do you mean?" Kari's shaky voice betrayed the strong mask she wore.

"Twice. Twice I saw Tai's warmth in his eyes." Izzy explained, "I'm not connected as easily to emotion-related things. But I have been Tai's friend for longer than anyone else, besides Sora."

That incited surprised gasps from the younger Digidestined.

Izzy continued, "So I can tell. Tai's helping us. As much as he could. Even now."

"Can we just agree we have the most idiotic leader?" Mimi raised her hand.

Nods and exclamations of agreement answered. Surprisingly,even Gennai nodded. Wow, Tai, you sure know how to make even a computer program think you are stupid.

Izzy got up, looking uncomfortable, "I'm going to rest."

"Voluntarily?" Tentomon exclaimed, following Izzy, who did not give an answer.

"The rest of you should rest too. I understand the others had already rested. But…" Gennai said.

"Yeah, we will." Sora smiled softly. Sora glanced at Matt, a question in her eyes. Matt quickly looked away, he didn't want to tell Sora or anyone the decision he had made.

At night, Matt lay on his bed, going through the events and information of the day. Izzy had known Tai longer than he had. He has always known that but now it feels like a blow to his pride. Bearer of Friendship. Yeah right. Without a word or sound, he went outside, carrying the bag he had asked Joe to pack. Gabumon was already outside, waiting patiently for him.

"You're leaving?" Gennai asked, stepping out of the shadows.

"Yeah…"

"Good luck." Gennai waved his hands towards the ceiling. "I just opened the door."

"Thanks. Would you explain to them?" Matt didn't want to leave at this crucial time but he's Tai's best friend, even if he doesn't act like it a lot. And he's sure TK will take care of Kari and that the others are strong enough to keep going. Matt mumbled quietly to himself as he made for the path out, "We just have to face forward. Do not think about the bad or the good. Because we have a job."

Gennai smirked, "Take this then." He tossed him Tai's goggles. "The girl knew you will leave."

Sora… She is the only one who would have guessed.

"The Digivice can't though. She's worried if it will hurt Agumon."

Matt nodded, "Thanks for lending us your place as a headquarters."

"It's the least I can do." Gennai replied as Matt turned and left.

"Matt. You're awake! I got some fruits!" Gabumon smiled the next morning, shaking Matt awake.

~scene break~

"Thanks Gabumon." Matt rubbed the sleep from his eyes, blinking to let the light adjust before picking up the food.

"What's our plan?" Gabumon asked.

"If we're alone, wouldn't it be easier for us to be killed? Tai would surely come."

"So, we wander around till then." Gabumon sounded incredulous before his face softened. "Matt, I will always be here for you."

"Gabumon?"

"Even when you are old and grey, I will always be there for you Matt. Just know that when you are alone or believe you have no friends, just remember you will always have one friend. Me!" Gabumon beamed.

"Gabumon, why are you saying this now?" Matt was starting to get worried that Gabumon might go away with how he was acting.

"Because Matt is really worried about Tai! You don't know how to lead the team, that's why you left, right? Sora knew too."

"Gabumon..." Matt reached and hugged him, "Thank you.:

"Aw, that's adorable! And boy! Don't you _love_ splitting from the group!"

Matt started at the familiar teasing voice. Matt let go of Gabumon, getting up and staring eye to eye with Tai. This silent exchange went on for a while till Matt tossed Tai's goggles to him. "You're late!"

Tai caught the goggles out of pure instinct but surveyed it like it was nothing than a piece of garbage. Looks like Tai isn't in control yet. One thing to do. One Matt is really good at. Taunting and making Tai irritated.

"You can't kill me anyway. You're not strong afterall. All you can do is kick some ball around. If you learn to play tennis, maybe Sora will pay more attention to you."

Hearing the strangled gasp, Matt knew he striked a sore spot.

"What? She wouldn't pay attention to you either! You are not even sporty!" Tai retaliated. Matt growled at that, remembering that Tai is equally good at pissing him off.

"Well, _you_ suck as a leader!"

"And _y_ _ou_ suck at friendship!"

"Sorry if I'm not a good friend to the idiot who sacrificed himself!"

Tai growled and launched at him, the two of them rolled on the grass, punching and yelling at each other.

"Seriously?" Gabumon yelled over their shouting.

Matt lost track of time as they continued to fight, only stopping as the two of them rolled to lay side by side, panting.

"Damn you. Did you really have to go _that_ far?"

"You insulted my hair which, by the way, is now a complete mess." Matt retorted, combing his hair back.

"I should have yanked your 'take more than 2 hours to groom' hair out." Tai grumbled.

Matt felt another retort rose in his throat but he choked it down. He needs to talk to Tai properly.

"So…" Matt sucked in a breath, readying to tread on dangerous ground. "You are you?"

Tai glared at him, "Yeah, thanks to _you_." Strong sarcasm dripped from his words as Tai continued to glare sideways at him.

"Shouldn't you be happy about that?" Matt returned as he got up and folded his arms

"Good thing Beelzemon's busy torturing some poor Digimon." Tai sighed, ruffling his hair in defeat. He had followed Matt and sat up.

"And you let him do it."

"I'm supposed to be controlled!" Tai shot back before doubling over, hissing.

"Hey! You…!"

"Fine. I'm fine." Tai cut Matt off, groaning slightly. "Happens if I'm me for too long."

Tai got up and started to walk away, hands placed on his head.

"Where do you think you're going?" Matt caught his arm.

"Back." Tai replied plainly.

"Why? Kari's worried sick."

Tai winced, "I can't do anything about that."

"Were you there when you captured Kari and sent her to be married to that Digimon?" Matt surprised himself by how cold his voice sounds.

"Yes. I was there since the start." Eyes drifting to the ground in guilt and in worry as frost started to form below him.

Matt ignored his power activating itself as he continued to wait for Tai to talk, Matt's grip on him was getting tighter and colder.

"Fine! I held on to Kari till TK came! I had met Dragomon, he was an idiot. And if TK sees Kari being abducted, he will save her!" Tai burst out, pulling his arm away from Matt and rubbing the warmth back into it.

"You really are an idiot."

"Matt, even though I agreed with you, you guys have been calling him an idiot a lot lately." Gabumon piped up.

"I think I deserved that." Tai plopped himself back on the ground in resignation.

"You're going back there no matter what I say, right?" Matt asked, Tai looked away from Matt's gaze.

"Then take this back." Matt held out the goggles which he had picked up after Tai dropped it during the fight.

Tai's eyes widened, "Why?"

"You are our leader. Nothing can change that."

"You're being very mushy lately."

That familiar irritation passed through Matt, "Just take the damn goggles." Matt growled, chucking it at Tai.

Tai gave that goofy grin, words slightly grateful as he said, "Thanks."

Tai placed the goggles in his pocket, which Matt noticed. Tai didn't even put it around his neck.

Noticing Matt's look, "I haven't wore them for a while. And now I don't really feel worthy."

Matt deflated at that, "You are always worthy."

"What's that?" Tai asked, head shooting up from his gaze on the floor.

"How are you even in control anyway?" Matt changed the subject. He should wait till everything is settled before questioning Tai on his worthiness.

"Don't know. But the Darkness is in me. I think it is feeding off me too. Look." Tai summoned his fire, which instead of orange, it was purple black.

"Feeding? Tai…" Matt stopped himself. Tai's dealing with something that Matt knew he could never help with.

"Ask Sora or Cody to keep their minds open. I will send information when I get it. Just don't do anything." Tai said seriously before he grinned, "I've always wanted to be a secret agent!"

Matt groaned, "Just be careful." An order from their leader. Matt do not know whether he should agree to it.

"Uh, don't tell them, okay?" Tai sounded worried, "Just say I can break free a few times. I don't want them to hope..."

"Seriously?" Matt exclaimed, exasperated. "Fine, fine!"

"Oh right. Two more things, Beelzemon got a crystal ball that broke when we escaped, he had transferred the energy but I think it was from us."

Matt nodded, waiting for the last thing. Tai almost looked bashful as he asked quietly, "Is Kari okay?"

"She is probably hating you and will never forgive you for this stunt you pulled." Matt said with a serious and straight face before he burst into laughter at Tai's stricken face which slowly changed as it dawned on him.

"Matt! You tricked me! I was horrified my little sister hates me!" Tai wailed.

"Yeah... Ahahhahaha... Kari is acting strong so she should... Pfft... be fine. TK gave her a... Ahahaha... pep talk too." Matt reported between laughter which became harder at Tai's insulted look. Wiping a tear from his eye, Matt patted Tai's shoulder, "Your face...!"

"No need to find me again or anything!" Tai cut him off, fuming. "But thanks. Tell Agumon I'm sorry." He blinked, "I don't get my Digivice back?"

"Too dangerous." Matt replied, panting as he regained his breath. "Find me when you need it. Doesn't it feel normal?"

"I'm leaving! I'm leaving!" Tai replied, sticking his tongue at Matt before flames circled him. "And thanks to you, my head is killing me! I'm going now."

Matt steeled himself as the Tai that looked at him wasn't Tai anymore. Though Evil Tai looked surprised and confused at the expression Matt had on. Which is one of trying to be serious but still needing to laugh.

"I will kill you next time, Child of Friendship. I will not be defeated again!" He disappeared, still bewildered.

"Bad Tai doesn't know what normal Tai did." Gabumon said, Matt nodded in agreement. "Did you really have to laugh so much?"

 **Tai's POV**

Darkness was his only companion. And weirdly Tai isn't scared of it. In fact, it feels like it's there to comfort him. He looked out of his eyes, seeing and hearing what the one who took his body saw and heard. A dark corridor and screams shattering the air. Tai withdrew himself, in the process shutting out the senses. Information. He needs to get information. Anything to stop the bloodshed.

"You're back." Beelzemon turned to meet him, eyes glinting with madness.

"I apologize, Lord Beelzemon. I was not able to kill off one of the pests." Tai's voice spoke but it wasn't him who willed it.

"He had a Digimon on his side. You should have known your priority is to recover _your_ Digimon." Beelzemon's words were hard. "I'm only using you because it's the best choice. They are already falling apart without you by their side."

"I am not part of them."

"Of course you're not." Beelzemon laughed, "Shoo. I haven't had enough fun."

Tai felt his body moved, leaving the chamber. He hadn't really grasp Beelzemon's personality. All he know that Beelzemon is definitely a sadist. No matter how many times Tai had teleported, he still did not know the location of Beelzemon's lair.

The Darkness hummed around him, seemingly assuring him that everything will be fine. And Tai believes it. As long as his friends are safe. He will stay in this Darkness, stay as a type of ghost trapped in a body that does not listen to him.

And no matter what choice he was given, he will always pick the same one. One where he suffer quietly alone than let his friends be hurt. He had been doing it for five years, regarding their little love triangle. It's his burden and he accepted it. But the weight of his goggles in his pocket made him feel a little less alone.

 **Sora's POV**

Sora paced around in her room, left and right. Left and right.

"Sora."

Sora stopped, glancing at Mimi. She knew Matt would have left but really without a word? They are without a leader and Davis is too young. Sora also knows that they can't try to help the younger Digidestined too much, they will feel inferior. Sora started her pacing again.

"Sora. Relax." Mimi chided, though her own fingers were tapping on the ground anxiously.

Sora opened her mouth to say something but felt a soft knock on her mind. Her powers were stronger now. Shields. Shields can be raised to protect the thoughts and your mind. Hers was a shimmering wall of Love. Love given to anyone who needs it. The knock was warm and caring, a bit icy.

"Matt." Sora said in her mind, gesturing to Mimi to ask her to keep quiet.

" _Sora. I saw Tai."_

Sora dropped to the ground, listening.

" _He broke free enough to talk to me."_

Hesitation. Why is Matt hesitating? But Sora listened as Matt conveyed what Tai had told him about the crystal ball.

"And?"

" _I gave him back his goggles. Evil Tai did not noticed anything was amiss."_

"I was asking about _you_. But that's nice to know."

A slight laugh. _"I won't be coming back for a while. Take it as a field investigation._ "

"Where did you learn that from?" Sora replied at the 'field investigation'. "Anyway, have you eaten? Slept?"

" _No need to go all motherly on me. Gabumon is handling everything."_

"Then I can rest assured because Gabumon is there." Sora felt an indignant groan before the connection was cut off.

"Sora?" Mimi inquired, curiosity plain on her face.

Sora raised a finger to her lips. She needs to find someone else. She closed her eyes, sending her trail of love to the surroundings. Looking for the familiar burning adamant wall.

A flicker of it. Muffled but Sora send out her thoughts, no longer speaking out loud.

"Are you alright, you big doofus!"

A stir. _"Sora… don't call me that."_

Sora had to fight the tightening of her throat. "Tai!"

" _Fine. I'm fine, Sora. Just very sleepy."_

Sora cast herself wider, a flame amidst black. "Darkness! Is it hurting you?"

" _It's more reassuring than anything_ She heard a yawn. _"Sora, I'm going now. I need sleep."_

Sora desperately grasped for the connection that she felt is slowly fading. Why was Tai answering in that slurry voice? He's not...

" _The goggles. Thanks. Sora, forget about what I said. Don't bring me back. I need to do this."_

"What are you saying!" Sora shouted out loud, Mimi jumped at the sudden shout. No, please, no! The connection is failing.

Tai's voice took on some urgency. _"Close by! In a house. TK knows it! Toys and games. Something's important there!"_

Sora felt the connection completely break.

"Sora! You were panting and sweating!" Mimi fussed, concern flared in her eyes.

Sora grabbed Mimi's hand. "We have got a problem."


	14. Chapter 14: Puppet Chaos

**Author's Note:** How do people write this anyway? I am not so sure what to write. Anyway, about the description of the minds. A sudden idea gave me a feeling that every mind is different, that their own mental image is different. Also, I will expand on the main Digidestined of this story. I can't help it. I like the older Digidestined more so I'm more inclined to think about them.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**_

 **Chapter 14: Puppet Chaos**

 **Cody's POV**

Sora had burst out of the room with a very confused Mimi, giving a report which she gained from talking to Tai and Matt.. TK had been frowning in concentration for the past thirty minutes. Cody sometimes wished he knew what TK is thinking. Yolei was talking to Kari, who seemed much better hearing about her brother. She was even acting less.

A slight throb at his head. Cody had felt a bit weird ever since the Sphinx. He could feel things. Like how Ken was using his dark powers behind the door by feeling the tremors and Kari's glances.

Cody fought down the yawn he felt threatening to escape. He had slept well but the dreams kept him exhausted. He felt like he had traveled many miles at his top speed. Cody suddenly shot up straight, the dreams coming forth in his mind, accidentally knocking Armadillomon's head from his lap to the ground.

"Sora, toys and games?"

Sora, surprised out of her… meditation? "That's what Tai said."

Images from his dreams flood into his mind. A house. Plant Digimon. Eerie dolls.

"You're onto something." TK observed.

"I… am not sure how to describe it."

"Keep whatever image you have, Cody." Sora's eyes flared warm red, "I'm entering your mind."

Cody did, he kept the image of the house, the interior of it where toys were strewn all around.

Sora gasped, "You guys should see this." Her body taking on the red glow.

"That's Puppetmon's house!" TK exclaimed.

"Puppetmon? One of those Dark Masters?" Davis asked.

"Did he revive as well?" Kari asked, casting a worried glance at TK. Hm? Did TK had something happened there?

"That's why Tai said I knew it…" TK looked at the others. "But how can we find it? It was on that Spiral Mountain. Somewhere in the forest."

Cody's head throbbed harder, another image of the house but with something golden glowing within came to him. He quickly relayed the image to Sora. Her eyes filled with surprise but she promptly sent the image to the others.

Izzy finally raised his head from his computer, calculating eyes met Cody's. Cody squirmed slightly under the gaze, he suddenly feel like a subject Izzy is in the midst of studying.

"Joe, handle their packing. I need to talk Cody." Izzy beckoned him into the room. Oh, boy.

Entering, Cody fidgeted. Izzy have an almost scary aura as he stared at Cody with such intensity.

"Insight. That Crest could have given you something."

Cody pulled his Crest out, "You mean this? I haven't even awaken it yet."

"You have. Your narrow thinking is blocking your true power." Izzy explained, "But we have no time. That golden light. Do you know what that is?"

Cody shook his head, confused by Izzy's behaviour. He seemed almost desperate.

Izzy walked out of the room, "They have to go themselves."

"But they don't know where." Mimi protested.

"Tai said it was close by. And TK knows that it is in a forest. A few miles at best. Let Cody and Kari lead you." Izzy instructed. Cody finally realised what's wrong with Izzy. He was blaming himself for all these. But why?

Joe seemed to understand as he moved to pack food, bandages... Where did he even get bandages? And all those other necessities.

Sora was watching Izzy closely and by the soft glow around her, Sora had seen what Izzy is thinking.

"You're expecting us to fight a Dark Master?" Yolei said, skeptical. "We barely are at the Ultimate Level!"

"If push comes to shove, you have TK and Kari with you." Mimi replied, her body language says that she had understood what's going on.

Cody started. When was he able to tell that from just looking?

"Ken. Don't use that power too much." Izzy turned, "If possible, develop your own powers first."

"Use the Crest as a conduit!" Mimi advised to the embarrassed Ken.

"You have to go now." Sora spoke up, her hand on her head. "Matt says that there is a disturbance somewhere. At least a day to hike. Matt could meet you there since he's already halfway through the forest."

"He won't kill me, right?" Davis voiced, "The last time we went with him, he was all cautious and stuff." Oh right, Matt had accompanied them on their first few adventures.

"Being cautious is good, Davis." Ken chided, "He didn't act that way with me." Cody was confused by that at first. Before he remembered that Ken and Matt was paired up for their Digimon capturing on the World Tour.

"You and him are alike!"

"Right. Argue later." Izzy held up a hand, "You need to make a move on. While I finish that program and hack into the school."

"Wait, what?" Mimi exclaimed.

"He means hack into school to make sure our absence doesn't count." Sora clarified, Izzy glanced at her in warning.

"No! That will make more extra credit work for me to do!" Joe wailed.

"Oh, stop being a stick in the mud." Gomamon quipped.

"Here. Everything for a long journey." Joe's eyebrows creased together as he passed the packs to them. At the same time, glaring at Gomamon. "How long are you allowed here?"

"Five to seven days. I think." TK answered.

"Great, not much time then." Mimi said sarcastically.

"Use your D-Terminals to contact us." Sora instructed, tapping her head. "I can't do this every time."

Cody glanced back at the weary faces of the older Digidestined as he blindly followed his team out of Gennai's house.

"So… where are we going?" Kari asked.

"Don't you know?" Yolei returned.

"Follow that golden light." Cody said quietly.

Ken frowned and turned to Davis, "You don't remember that light?"

"Light? What light?"

"That's it! I was wondering where I seen it before!" TK exclaimed, "Magnamon!"

"What?" Veemon spoke up, confused.

"Wait, so you're saying the golden Digi-egg is there!?" Davis exclaimed. "But how do we track it?"

"That way." Kari pointed after some quiet deliberation. "It gives off a different type of energy. And it's a variant of Light."

"Variant. Miracles." Ken mused.

"We should leave quickly. If Tai asked us to get it, Beelzemon might have a need for it." TK confirmed.

"Can we travel on the Digimon?" Yolei asked.

"No!" The Digimon objected.

"It wouldn't be good to be exhausted if we have to fight a Dark Master." Hawkmon reasoned.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." TK said with a cheerful wink but the tightness on his face betrayed how he feels.

 **Matt's POV**

"Left, right. Left, right. Left…"

"Keep quiet!" Matt exclaimed, irritated. "Seriously, why are you doing that?"

Gabumon grumbled under his breath, saying something along the lines of 'You wouldn't stop laughing'. Matt continued to trudge up the mountain, he needs a good view to see where he is going. Afterall, they never really travel all over Server. And TK told him about how the stupid restaurant he 'worked' at before had moved to File Island, who knows what else changed in the Digital World.

Finally reaching the top, well as high as Matt could climb, he looked around. Land surrounds him, except for a stream, possibly connecting to the sea.

"Good place as any. We need to top up on water anyway." Matt said out loud.

"We have to climb down now!" Gabumon complained, "I should have waited for you down on the ground."

"And who's going to protect me from some dangerous Digimon?" Matt joked, slithering down a slope.

"You have ice powers! You can survive till..." Gabumon paused, "Hey, why do we need to top up on water when you could just make it?"

"Because following the stream is a basic rule of survival."

Gabumon grumbled more, trudging after Matt. "I shouldn't have gave you a pep talk!"

"Since when were you so easily irritated?" Matt joked, only to get more grumbles.

 **Ken's POV**

He flexed his fingers, trying to get the ache out of it. He shouldn't have practise so much last night. And he still hadn't gotten his Crest power.

Ken frowned, TK was getting more jittery as he walked, Cody was moving in trance-like way. Yolei kept sending him glances, which Ken knew it's because Yolei like him. Ken quickly shook his head, Yolei is just a friend!

What bothers him the most was Kari. She kept cocking her head to the side as if listening for something.

"Hey, Ken. Why do you think that light is the Digi-egg of Miracles? Isn't it like a one time thing?" Davis asked.

Ken would have replied him if Kari hadn't stop dead in her tracks, causing everyone behind her to brake before hitting her.

"I gotta go that way." Kari pointed to the left from where they were supposed to be heading.

"Great, the girl's off her rocker again." Gatomon piped up, earning an irritated look from Kari.

"What are you talking about?" TK asked, tension evident on his face.

"I'm not a child, TK. I can handle myself." Kari retorted, hands on her hip.

Ken and the others stood awkwardly at the side as Kari and TK engaged in a silent argument, staring at each other.

"Fine!" TK exclaimed out loud, "But some of us have to follow!"

"Not you. You need to go to Puppetmon's house!"

TK opened his mouth to yell back but Ken quickly stepped in. "Look, me and Yolei will follow Kari. That will be safe enough, right?"

"But…"

"It's a good plan. Kari is different, whatever she sensed, it might help us. And before you say anything, Davis, you are the only one who have experience with the Digi-egg of Miracles so you can't go." Cody said, easily shutting both TK and Davis down.

"Then that's it." Kari practically stalked off, Yolei having a confused and worried expression as she followed.

Ken gave a reassuring smile as he went after the girls.

 **TK's POV**

TK seethed, the pressure is really getting to him.

"TK, we're here." Cody informed, his gaze worried.

TK took a deep breath, "Right. What should we do then?" TK questioned as he scanned the surroundings, gaze focusing on the glow from Puppetmon's house.

"How about running!?"

TK changed his view to the side, seeing Davis and Veemon running from a group of puppets? Oh great, TK had to recognise some of them.

Digivolving Patamon to Angemon, his Digimon set to work using his staff to knock the puppets away. Soon joined by Ankylomon.

"Woah, nice save." Davis panted as he stopped where he is before screaming, "Or _not_!" As Davis was dragged into Puppetmon's house by an invisible force, Veemon jumping after him.

" _Davis!_ " TK shouted, he is _not_ gonna let another of his friends be captured!

Cody pulled him back, stopping his plan to run after him. Cody pointed at the house, "Look! The glow is fading!"

TK blinked, the glow really is fading. Cody let him go, leaving TK shocked at his failure and at the fact the small Cody held him back.

"Davis was the only one who was dragged in, even though you were closer to the house. Whatever it is, Davis have to go through this himself."

"So, like a trial?" TK whipped out a shield by instinct as he saw a puppet attacking them from the corner of his eye, starting to feel worried about the trial.

Cody nodded, his attention more focused on the puppets. Wait a minute, is Cody glowing? Before he could check, Cody pushed him back, "He's going to transform!"

TK, confused, decided to wait and see. And sure enough, the puppets started to move closer together, creating a bigger mound of them as they squeezed together. A huge puppet emerged from the mound, one hand was normal, the other formed an axe.

"And I thought wood wouldn't like axes." TK said unbelievingly.


	15. Chapter 15: Variants of Light

**Author's Note:** Right, it's the 15th Chapter but it's still not really moving forward. Time to crank up the epic dial!

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**_

 **Chapter 15: Variants of Light**

 **Yolei's POV**

Yolei had to stop looking at Ken. He's already suspecting something. To make things more complicated, as they had walked, Kari grew increasingly quiet, slowly starting to walk like she's in a trance. Gatomon wouldn't stop mumbling under her breath about that dogbreath disembodied voice.

Yolei let out a sigh, almost making her mind to just stop bothering with all this secrets and silent conversations between the more experienced Digidestined. Yolei would have rant even more in her head if she hadn't seen the weird cloud-like, white castle floating slightly above a cliff.

Kari stepped forward boldly, not even looking at them. Yolei felt a warm hand grazed her own hand and she looked up to see a slightly blushing Ken stumbling after Kari.

Hm, there may be hope yet. Yolei smiled to herself as she followed her friends onto the really fragile-looking cloud bridge to the castle.

 **Mimi's POV**

"No, no! Palmon is not at fault!" Mimi exclaimed for the hundredth time to her parents.

"She must be! Why else would we forget about our darling girl? And you were taken to the other world again!" Her mother shouted, crying.

Mimi sighed as her parents dropped into another of their lectures. Mimi tuned out and instead decided to focus on her friends' conversations.

Izzy was doing his best trying to comfort his mother as she laments her guilt on forgetting Izzy as well as something about her original son.

Sora and her mother had easily reached an understanding. And Sora had moved on to comfort Tai's and Kari's parents.

"Mimi, are you listening? I do not want you to hang around that plant thing again!"

"But Mama! You are already used to Palmon!"

As her parents' heated discussion started again, Mimi returned her attention to the others.

"Yes. I know." Joe was saying, nodding dejectedly. "Tell them I'm okay, Jim."

Mimi hope the younger Digidestined are having better luck.

 **Davis's POV**

"Oof, my head." Davis sat up, finding himself in spacious room, the only light source was the flickering lamp. Squinting, Davis looked around. "Veemon, you here?"

"Over here, Davis! Look at what I found!"

" _More_ puppets?" Davis stared closer, one of them looks different, more real-like.

"What are you looking at!?"

Davis shrieked, tumbling backwards and landing on his butt.

A puppet walked out of the pile, his silver hammer glinting dangerously.

"You are one of the Digidestined!" The puppet frowned, "Never seen you before."

"Uh, hi?" Veemon greeted, still keeping his battle stance.

The puppet wiped his hand over the hammer, "So what do you want! Barging into my house like this!" Hammer raised high, his eyes bored into them.

That puppet must be a Digimon. He isn't like those lifeless puppets that attacked outside.

"Look, we didn't even meant to come in here!"

"We were! We wanted to find the Digi-egg of Miracles." Veemon corrected.

"Not helping!" Davis hissed, gesturing towards the murderous glare of the puppet.

The puppet lowered his hammer a bit, sorrow flashed in his eyes before disappearing. "Digi-egg sounds like fun! I won't let you have it!"

"I bet you don't even know what that is." Davis replied.

"Oh yes I do!" The puppet hastily replied, hands dropping the hammer and holding his hands really wide, "It's this big!"

He's a kid! Davis started to smile, maybe he could trick him.

"Sure, sure. I can't believe you until you bring me to it!"

The puppet faltered, "Uh, of course! Right this way!" He flew down a random corridor after attaching his hammer to his back.

"There isn't anyone here." Veemon mentioned, glancing left and right.

Davis noticed how the puppet's body drooped.

"Hey, um…"

"Puppetmon. The name's Puppetmon."

Davis had to clamp his hand over Veemon's mouth, to avoid showing a reaction.

"Okay, Puppetmon. Do you have any friends?"

Davis could tell he hit a sore spot as Puppetmon winced and turned towards a stairway.

"No." The answer was curt. "But all the puppets here are my friends!"

Woah, he might be a Dark Master but he seems so alone.

"How about I be your friend?"

"Davis!" Veemon shouted, Davis placed a finger to his mouth.

"I won't believe a Digidestined!" Puppetmon whipped out his hammer, placing it a few millimetres to Davis's face.

"Why?" Davis questioned boldly.

"That boy, he tricked me and smashed all my toys!" Surprisingly, Puppetmon answered as he withdrew a bit.

"Who?" Davis asked again, breathing freely.

"TK." The Dark Master returned to walking.

TK? So TK was a jerk since then too. Davis felt a smirk forming on his face, he can finally one-up TK! Well, that and the fact Davis can't bear seeing someone lookinig so dejected and lonely.

"Well, I won't trick you. I will be your friend." Davis spoke the truth, all thoughts relating to defeating and tricking Puppetmon completely gone.

"Davis! Look!" Veemon piped up, pointing first at Davis's Crest then at a door upstairs.

Puppetmon blinked, "Golden light? I don't remember having a toy like that!"

Davis stared at his softly glowing Crest then up to the blinding door. He might have just taken the right step forward.

 **Cody's POV**

Cody didn't expect they will be getting completely beaten by a giant puppet monster. Thinking back on how many stronger opponents they fought and won, a giant puppet should be no problem. But of course, fate love to mess with the chosen heroes.

Angemon and Ankylomon were keeping the giant busy, with Angemon zipping around and Ankylomon barreling constantly at the puppet's wooden legs.

Turning to TK who was hiding behind the boulder with him, "So, what do we do?"

"Digivolve?" TK replied uncertainly, "I'm more preoccupied wondering why we can't beat that!"

"TK, you are not thinking properly. Kari and Davis can take care of themselves."

TK glanced at him, eyes narrowing, "You are becoming more perceptive."

Angemon crashed beside them, "TK, a plan would be nice."

TK's face turned thoughtful as Angemon launched back into battle, "Cody, could you look for a weak spot?"

Cody looked at him inquiringly.

"See, that giant puppet is not a Digimon. So that means it is being controlled somehow, and any creation or machine, there's always a weakness."

Cody nodded, understanding.

"I will help Angemon." TK ran out from behind the boulder, a flash of light later, MagnaAngemon soared into the sky, with TK following on the ground, out of sight, tossing his shields like disks, slicing through the puppet's limbs.

Unfortunately, the puppet regenerated easily. Cody thought the Digimon could have at least told them that when they were attacking the puppet.

Cody blinked, wait a minute, how did he noticed that? The puppet's regeneration took only a second, with human senses, Cody would have noticed something weird but not the regeneration.

Thinking over the events that happened in the last few days, Cody finally realised what is happening. So he turned his gaze to the giant puppet, he felt his body warmed slightly. It was like someone switched on high definition on everything in his vision.

"Cody!" Ankylomon shouted as he was engulfed in bluish-grey light.

" **Ankylomon! Digivolves to… Shakkoumon!"**

 **Davis's POV**

"How far is it!" Veemon complained, panting as he lean on a wall.

Davis was inclined to drop to the ground, for some reason, no matter how much they walked, the golden door kept getting further and further away. Puppetmon had even said that they are not in his house anymore, like a pocket dimension. He even added that it's fun and they should play some kind of game. Davis had to tell him that having friends isn't all about playing, he was answered by getting pummeled by Puppetmon's hammer.

"This is boring. Why are we even following that light anyway? It's not interesting anymore!" Puppetmon abruptly sat on the floor, Veemon rolling to join him.

"We can't give up now!" Davis scolded, "We need that Digi-egg!"

"Let's have a rest first, Davis…" Veemon said as he closed his eyes.

"Or we could play a game!" Puppetmon added, once again playing with his hammer.

"Games are not important right now! We have a duty!"

Puppetmon jumped up, his eyes burning with anger, ":You promised! You are exactly like TK! You don't care about me or being my friend!"

Davis coiled back, "Me? Like TJ?" Davis gave a scoff, "I promised, Puppetmon that I am your friend. But friends will understand each other, help each other. Not forcing someone to cater to your every needs and wants!"

"Friends don't?" Puppetmon, once again, lowered his hammer. "Is this why I don't have friends?"

Davis felt guilty immediately, Puppetmon is more of a kid who was sheltered his whole life, getting anything he wants. Davis had stated that he will be Puppetmon's friend but shouted at him, even if it's for his own good. "Look, you have to change if you wanna have friends. You were too bossy and probably hurting TK's friends, that's why TK rejected you. I can accept who you once were, Puppetmon, A Dark Master. But you need to learn to accept others as well."

"Davis?" Veemon called, pulling his arm.

"Not now, Veemon, I'm trying to make a point here."

"But, the Digi-egg…"

"Digi-egg?" Davis turned to face Veemon, he was nearly blinded by the glow of the door. "Holy Huanglongmon!"

"That's what we are looking for?" Puppetmon peeped in.

Davis smiled at the glowing Digi-egg, "Nice to see you again." He said as he picked it up and the whole area was flooded with light.

 **TK's POV**

Okay, this day is getting way too weird. First, Kari had to go because of some calling, what would he do if it was the something evil again? He was really grateful that Ken and Yolei accompanied her. Second, Cody getting his Crest powers and Ankylomon digivolving, with eyes glowing a faint grey. How can people notice when his green eyes just seemed to be murky? Third, Davis bursting out of Puppetmon's house, shouting from on top an unfamiliar Digimon, thrilled and ecstatic. TK was even more surprised to see Puppetmon sitting behind him. And to top it all off, his brother, on Metalgarurumon, bursting out of the trees with bees pursuing him, _huge_ bees!

The bees were taken care of instantly by the Digimon with Davis. And Cody, on top of Shakkoumon, how and when did he even get up there anyway? Shakkoumon was fighting with the giant puppet. A game of tug-of-war as both Digimon pushed and pulled each other.

The fight from then on was brief. Metalgarurumon froze the puppet's broken areas, preventing the puppet from regenerating, thanks to Cody finding that out. Then the Digimon released their strongest attacks.

" **Justice Beam!" "V-Breath Arrow!" "Ice Wolf Claw!" "Puppet Pummel!"**

The puppet shattered into nothing under the wave of it.

"That was awesome!" Patamon cheered, having de-digivolved as soon as he was not needed anymore.

"That was the coolest thing I have ever seen!" Davis gushed, "DemiVeemon, your Ultimate form was so awesome! AeroVeedramon, was it?"

"Looks like I had the same luck with Yolei for our digivolution." Cody said to Upamon, sounding disappointed but happy at the same time.

"Seriously, Matt, let's avoid your human basic survival skills from now on."

"Gabumon! How was I supposed to know a Digimon beehive will be there? I didn't even know that there's beehives in the Digital World!" Matt answered indignantly as he kept casting a protective look at Puppetmon.

"Go on. You have something to say, don't you?"

Puppetmon shuffled forward with a push from Davis, he actually looked nervous. "Um… TK. I wanted to say… I'm sorry for how i treated you before."

TK felt a smile break out on his face, "I'm sorry too. For smashing those 'toys' and not being a real friend." TK reached a hand out, "So… friends?"

TK was gladly surprised as Puppetmon's face mirrored his own as he grasped TK's hands. Matt giving a sigh of relief and Cody giving a satisfied smile. Davis was probably the most happy as he laughed and jumped around, presenting the Digi-egg of Miracles to them.

TK is gonna have to find out how Davis activated his Crest later on because Tai has appeared, stepping out of a column of flames and smirking at them. Great, another thing to add to this crazy day.


	16. Chapter 16: Angels and Gods

**Author's Note:** Forgive my nonexistent descriptions. From now on, I will be trying to improve my writing so here's a warning. Well, changing my writing style a bit. I wonder who will get the quote reference.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**_

 **Chapter 16: Angels and Gods**

 **Ken's POV**

He was quite surprised when he found that standing on clouds was more akin to standing on cotton wool. They were standing in what Ken believes it's the throne room, despite the lack of a visible throne. Kari stood further ahead of them, in the center of the pristine room, waiting impatiently.

Yolei gasped beside him as dazzling orbs of light drifted down in front of Kari, solidifying slightly into the shape of a regal woman, her form flickering like light.

"Homeostasis," Kari stated plainly.

"Hello, Child of Light." The woman spoke quietly.

"Questions. Why did you call me?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, why _did_ you call her?" Gatomon echoed, fur standing on end.

"Why do you seem… angry?" Homeostasis asked, her form displaying her curiosity.

"I don't know. Maybe because you're the _God of the Digital World and you did not help my brother!_ "

Ken blinked in surprise, the sweet Kari can act like this?

"You have no idea how crazy that girl can be," Yolei whispered, having noticed Ken's slight movement of surprise.

Was Yolei always watching him? Ken would have blushed but he had more important things in mind thus he returned his focus to Kari's conversation with Homeostasis.

"I am not a God." Homeostasis stated, "I am just a servant, a conduit for the real Gods to enforce their will on. And I had called you here today to give you a warning."

"Wait, _real_ Gods?" Yolei blurted, "You mean the Sovereigns?"

Homeostasis glanced at her, "Ah, the new Child of Passion. The Agents seem to have chosen well."

Yolei's expression changed to bewilderment, "Uh, thanks?"

"To answer your question, no. The Sovereigns are not the Gods. They are like me but they handle the matters of the Digital World. I appear when the Digital World could not survive alone and needed outside help. The problem needs to be big enough to affect the worlds or universes. Such as right now."

"Then who are the Gods?" Ken asked. He was curious, yes. But he figured that getting more information would be good, possibly understanding the mechanics of this world more.

"What Gods in your world do you know of? The most famous, in a way."

A few seconds of quiet thinking before Kari broke the silence, "Besides our Japanese Gods, we also know of the Greek Gods."

"That's it! It's because of all the movies and books about it." Yolei added.

"I'm pretty sure we learn a bit about them during class." Ken corrected.

"So, the Gods of the Digital World are these Greek Gods?" Hawkmon said.

"The Twelve Olympians." Homeostasis seemed to smile. "Of course, they are more inclined to Roman aspects."

"They are Gods! Shouldn't they help instead of relying on weak humans?" Kari said, sharp anger hidden thinly in her voice.

"Hey, we're not that weak!" Yolei retorted.

"Do you not think that the Gods might be asking themselves this question? Same as your world, the Gods do not interfere in the matters of the mortal realm or things will go south." Homeostasis continued, "They will call those that have the power to change the future."

"So what is this warning you wanted to give?" Kari asked.

"Wait!" Sending an apologetic glance at Kari, Ken stepped forward, "If Gods from our world affects the Gods here, can I ask if there's a Yggdrasil in this world too?"

The clear aura around Homeostasis darkened. Ken gulped, he just wanted more information and that Norse Mythology might be real here too. And the only thing he remembered about Norse mythology is Yggdrasil. Now he might have just angered the one higher being that is okay with helping them.

"Yggdrasil is also considered a God of the Digital World. A God down in the mortal realm. The Yggdrasil here is peaceful and is doing its job in sustaining the Digital World." Ken felt relieved that he didn't anger Homeostasis who had turned her gaze to him, "As the Child of Kindness figured out, Yggdrasil is based on the tree of life in Norse Mythology thus being represented here as the main computer to the Digital World."

"Main computer?" Kari asked, "If Yggdrasil is evil, wouldn't it be able to destroy the whole Digital World or change it?"

"Thankfully, our Yggdrasil is calm and peaceful." Homeostasis swiped the air, images of multiple worlds appeared. "You already know about the multiple universes. In some of them, King Drasil sought to destroy humanity and revamp the Digital World. In known records, Yggdrasil was stopped by brave Digimon or that world's Chosen Children."

Homeostasis flickered, disappearing for a few seconds before reappearing again, "My time is nearly gone." Homeostasis floated down closer to Kari, "Be careful of the Darkness in people's hearts. Your brother is not gone, his power is much stronger than anyone would have thought. He is not chained by Darkness that is evil but by his own inner Darkness."

With that said, Homeostasis shimmered into nothing, along with the castle they were on.

Everyone screamed in fright and surprise as their bodies were suspended in the air for a second before plummeting down.

"Yolei!" Hawkmon dived, claws hooking the back of her clothes. Kari and Ken tried to brace themselves for impact with their Digimon shouting for them. Ken only opened his eyes when he felt his back connect with the hard ground, only to find he was still in the air. His back stinging, he cast his gaze upwards.

"You guys scared the heck out of me!" TK yelled down, hands raising. Ken felt himself rise at the same time, finally noticing that he and Wormmon were sitting on one of TK's shields. Man, TK has one useful power.

Ken let out the breath he didn't know he was holding as soon as they were on solid ground.

"Well, at least I know no one had developed the power to fly." Matt deadpanned, helping Ken up.

"Next time, let's not enter any cloud castles! No matter how regal or pretty it is." Yolei fumed.

"I second that." Kari agreed, her eyes still glaring at the now empty space.

"Cloud castles?" Davis repeated.

"Is it fluffy like cotton candy? Can we eat it?" Veemon asked, eyes lighting up at the prospect of eating.

Kari didn't say another word as she stormed off, Gatomon close at her heels, the only indication she was worried was the way her tail drooped. And as usual, Gatomon is not the only one concerned.

TK tugged his cap lower to cover his eyes, that boy sure has a lot of hats, having switched to a cap before leaving to Puppetmon's house TK said a few words with his brother before heading in the same direction as Kari.

"Those two really need to settle their problems," Cody said, his eyes way too knowing to not be creepy.

"Should we just exchange events?" Matt interjected, a weak attempt at trying to get the team focused.

Yolei nodded along, inching closer to the forest, "Yeah, let's do the exchange. _Away_ from the cliff."

Ken is concerned about the team, the emotions rippling off each of them were a mix of fear, uncertainty, and frustration. Things are really looking bad.

 **Izzy's POV**

Having talked to his mom, Izzy had relaxed significantly. He was actually entertaining the idea of getting some rest. If he wasn't too busy focusing his thoughts on finding ways to help the younger Digidestined and Tai.

Leaning on the wall in his temporary quarters, Izzy let his gaze drift to the ceiling, leaving his computer forgotten on his lap. If he could only know what the Darkness had anchored itself on, maybe he could discover the method to save Tai.

Izzy shook his head, strands of red hair fluttered in front of his face. He sighed and reached up to brush them away, he hadn't noticed how long his hair is getting.

Sighing again, Izzy returned his eyes to the glowing computer screen, frowning at the lines of code for his newest project. If he was right, this program could help in locating and identifying evil signatures. It couldn't be so hard. As Izzy's theory goes, identifying the signatures should be similar to how the Digivices locate each other.

He set himself to work again, not realising a certain ladybug looking at him with worry and concern.

 **TK's POV**

TK hadn't thought this through. He didn't know what to do. He was still rattled by the Dark Ocean situation and was embarrassed, _really_ embarrassed at what happened. He also knew all too well about Kari's brother complex. Kari can get really unreasonable regarding Tai, especially when she feels helpless to do anything.

No one outside the Digidestined circle knows how imperfect Kari really is. Sure, she's kind and sweet but as experience taught him, most of the time, this type of people have quite a cruel streak in them. The cruelty revealing itself if you hit all the wrong buttons of the person.

Luckily for TK, Kari does not show that part as easily. Her true personality was that sweet and kind demeanor but it can change when triggered enough. TK had already filed it under the Light and Darkness thing, one can't exist without the other after all. Thankfully Kari's too smart for letting the Dark side of her win.

And now here he is, fidgeting behind Kari, trying to think of something to say. It didn't help when Patamon and Gatomon decided to abandon him, snickering as they went.

"So… Um… Kari?" TK stuttered, he rubbed his arms, feeling more and more out of place.

"Hey, TK." The girl turned slightly backward, her brown hair fluttered in the slight breeze. Her eyes were almost void, the only thing TK saw was hopelessness and that nettled him. Her voice so filled with sorrow that TK flinched. "What can I do?"

"Are you giving up?" A simple question.

Kari's eyes widened, "Of course not!" Kari faced forward again, "I'm not sure."

TK cleared his throat, stating bluntly, "You know, if you give up Hope, Light will fade."

TK felt satisfied when Kari winced at his words before purposely making his voice sound like an old man, he intoned, "You must never give in to despair, to allow yourself to go down that road, to surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, Hope is something you give yourself and should never lose. That is the meaning of inner strength."

Kari made a 'pfft' sound, body hunched forward. TK crossed his arms and waited. Knowing the signs.

She looked up, gasping between laughter, "Where…. Ahahaha…. Did you get that from!"

"Some quote from a show." TK answered readily, "Feel better?"

"Yeah." Wiping a tear from her eye, Kari turned fully. "I guess I was being too pessimistic?"

"Yup, _way_ pessimistic," TK replied, smiling. He adopted the old man voice again and said, "Hope is important, you know!"

"TK, stop that!" Kari giggled, which died down quickly as her expression turned somber.

"Mind filling me in on what happened in the cloud castle?" TK stepped forward, grabbed Kari's arm and pushed her down to sit with him.

Sorrow still etched in her features as she glumly sat beside him.

"You know, you don't have to be _that_ upset." TK started, ignoring Kari's glare, "Tai is anything but weak. Something must have made him choose to sacrifice himself. We all know Tai can be a bit of a blockhead."

TK can tell his consoling is not helping as much as he hopes it would. So TK decided to keep his mouth shut and wait for Kari to speak. The best way to deal with Kari is to make sure she doesn't bottle everything up.

"Homeostasis," Kari twisted a finger into a hair, "She said that Tai isn't chained by Darkness that is evil but by his own inner Darkness."

"So… Is Tai not really under the control of evil? But he still isn't acting like Tai?" TK frowned, completely puzzled.

"Like you said before, something made Tai choose the Darkness."

"And it wasn't the Darkness Beelzemon put in him! Tai was already affected by whatever that something is."

"And that something could be the inner Darkness Homeostasis spoke about." Kari got up, "The Darkness in people's hearts."

TK jumped up, tailing behind Kari, "I'm going to ask Izzy. He is kind of the closest friend to Tai after all."

Kari gave an absent-minded nod, walking away, Gatomon dropped from a nearby tree and joined her.

"That wasn't as interesting as I hoped."

"What do you mean, Patamon?" TK questioned innocently as he too moved through the trees.

 **Matt's POV**

Matt stood quietly behind the trees, listening to TK's and Kari's conversation. Matt growled under his breath, he was so going to beat up Tai again if he sees him. Losing to some inner Darkness? How pathetic.

Matt strode back the direction he came. He shouldn't have left so long when he was the one who suggested exchanging stories.

Matt's mouth set into a grim line, he's gonna have to find their stupid leader and give him a piece of his mind!

He paused. Wait a minute…

"TK! Kari! You're going the wrong way! They're going to Puppetmon's house!" Matt shouted, rushing into the trees. "For reasons, I don't understand," Matt added quietly to himself.


	17. Chapter 17: Scattered

**Author's Note:** Man, I love exposition! Oh, and thank the heavens Tai didn't die!

About the Crests, I gave Yolei Passion because somehow I felt it fit. Like you know how crazy she gets when she got her mind on something? Cody and Davis was hard. For Cody, I wanted something that demonstrates that everything isn't black and white. Davis, I was thinking of just slapping some shounen thing on him but I felt bad since I actually put in effort for Yolei's and Cody's Crests. Then I remembered about how Davis forgive Ken and BlackWargreymon so I decided Acceptance will work. Not that I actually know how to express it well yet.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**_

 **Chapter 17: Scattered**

 **Yolei's POV**

Yolei actually believed that she was used to all this weirdness already. She instantly took it back when she bumped into a golden poop. Only for that poop to move and push his face closer to hers.

She screamed as she stumbled back.

"You're screaming in wonder of my looks!" Sukamon cheered with his partner, Chuumon repeating what he said and snickering.

"Of course, you're not as pretty as Mimi!" The mouse squeaked.

"Mimi?" Yolei sat up, "You know Mimi?"

Hawkmon poked Chuumon with a feather, "Explain."

Chuumon cocked his head, seemingly deciding to trust them, "Mimi saved my life." Chuumon threw a strangled look to his partner, "It was after I was left alone when Sukamon died."

That perked Yolei's interest, "So you're Mimi's friend?"

"Yup!" Chuumon smiled, "I heard she even built a tomb for me when I sacrificed myself to save her!"

Yolei reached her hand forward and patted Chuumon, "Then you're my friend too."

Was her eyes deceiving her or is Chuumon blushing?

"Hey! What about me!" Sukamon interrupted.

Yolei slid back, "Uh… You too, I guess."

"Chuumon, do you know where we are?" Hawkmon asked.

"File Island!" The two of them replied.

Yolei blinked in surprise, "You mean the Continent of Server, right?"

"Oh right. I forgot we somehow got here, right, Chuumon?"

"Chu!" The mouse squeaked in agreement.

"That means you don't know where we are." Hawkmon groaned slightly.

"Stupid explosion." Yolei grumbled.

"Explosion?" Sukamon asked, his two eyes going in different directions.

Yolei glanced at the golden poop, "Yeah, explosion hit, we were sent flying, we ended up here."

They had just exchanged stories before the explosion crashed onto them. Yolei fingered her hair subconsciously, remembering how they had separated in the air.

A beeping sound cut through her thoughts, fishing the source out. Yolei glanced at her Digivice.

Hawkmon flapped his wings, peering over her shoulder, "There's another dot. That means one of us is nearby."

Yolei rotated to make sure she don't walk in the wrong direction before trudging forward. Not more than a few steps she slammed into a solid body.

"Hey! Watch where you're going…" Yolei looked up, "Ken!?"

"Yolei!" Ken smiled sheepishly,extending his hand, "Sorry about that, I saw a dot on my Digivice and… well… I ran here."

Grabbing his hand and doing her best to not blush, Yolei got up and dusted off her clothes, glancing at her D-3, "Then why is there still a dot?"

"Ken! Help!"

"Wormmon?" Ken whirled around, eyes scouring the area for his green partner.

"Hey! Stop it!" Yolei shouted, finally spotting Wormmon. He was being pelted by frogs with tubas?

Ken glared at the frogs, Gekomon, if Yolei recalled correctly. Wormmon had scuttled behind Ken.

"Can I ask why are you attacking a defenseless Digimon?" Hawkmon inquired.

One of the Gekomon spat at Ken, "He's defenseless? He work with _that,_ the Digimon Emperor!"

"Didn't you get the message? Ken is not like that anymore." Yolei defended, Ken's face turned paler than usual.

The Gekomon all huffed in disbelief, grumbling among themselves as they glare at Ken. Yolei is suddenly glad that looks cannot kill.

"Follow them." Wormmon's voice was barely a whisper, "They know Mimi."

"Chu!" Chuumon popped out, "If Mimi's here, I wanna go see her!"

"Well, the D-3 is pointing the same way…" Yolei started.

"Come on." Ken replied, waves of cold rippled off him.

"Ken. Calm down." Yolei commanded and was glad to see Ken's power diminishing.

"Sorry." And he went on ahead.

Yolei could only watch as Ken gets further away.

 **Joe's POV**

"Please tell me you did not eat the rations I managed to grab!"

Gomamon shook his head quickly, his claws reaching to block his full mouth. Swallowing, Gomamon grinned, "Rations you packed for emergencies."

"Exactly! An emergency! So stop eating the food!"

"Being blown out of the sky is an emergency, Joe." Gomamon smirked as he grabbed more.

Joe quickly flung himself in front of the bag, he reprimanded at Gomamon. "Don;t you have a sense of security or know how to plan ahead!"

"Nope."

Joe slapped his forehead, planning on strangling Gomamon for that cheeky remark when he heard footsteps. "Hide." He hissed, pulling Gomamon behind a conveniently-placed boulder.

"Huh. It's empty. I thought I heard Joe scolding Gomamon on the art of planning ahead."

"Tai? Hey, that's Tai's voice!" Gomamon blurted out.

"Shh! Are you trying to get us caught?"

"There you are!" Tai peeped over the boulder, smiling, "I knew I heard you!"

"Uh… Hi?" Joe said weakly.

"Hurry and digivolve me!" Gomamon reminded.

"Oh, yeah, yeah!" Joe fumbled to get his Digivice.

Tai's smile turned frightening, grabbing Joe's arm, he snarled, "Don't you dare."

Joe froze in terror, thoughts racing to find a solution to escape as he tried to push down the horror of Tai's behaviour.

"Sorry." Tai dropped Joe's arm, turning away.

Confused, Joe quietly scanned Tai.

Tai rubbed the back of his head, his goggles catching the light. Wait, his _goggles_? But weren't they with Sora?

"Glad you are alright though." Tai suddenly said, "Beelzemon sent that crazy wave of energy. I was worried that something might have happened to you."

"You mean, getting blown into the sky from underwater?" Came Gomamon's sassy remark.

"You are Tai." Joe shook as he tried to correct himself. "I mean, normal Tai. Our Tai, not evil, sadistic Tai!"

"Uh, yeah?" Tai gave a weak and sad grin in reply.

Joe turned solemn, "How?"

"I don't know." Tai opened his hand, dark flames erupt from it. "I'm definitely corrupted though."

"Then who was the guy at the Pyramid before? Or did you just recently return to yourself?"

"I can switch." Tai stated plainly, tapping his goggles like a nervous reaction, "I just drop myself into this dark, comfortable place and I will be evil Tai, as you called it."

The awkwardness that filled the air around them grew thicker as Joe tried to make sense of that. He shifted from one foot to another.

"Don't tell anyone I'm fine, Joe." Tai looked Joe in the eyes, calm and steady, Joe was surprised at the raw _something_ that swirls underneath Tai's facade. "It will worry them more. Promise?"

"Promise." Joe could only agreed to it, Tai seems to have way too much on his plate right now. He stood there dumbly as Tai was swallowed by his flames and he said, "I knew I can count on you, Joe!" And he was gone.

"Wow, good conversation." Gomamon commented, once again eating.

"GOMAMON!"

 **Davis's POV**

Great, how many times had he woke up with his head pounding? Once again, Davis got up, looking for Veemon. Davis was amused by the icy atmosphere that formed as soon as Matt and Puppetmon saw each other. Literally icy as Matt unconsciously frost the air and Puppetmon complaining about the last time he was frozen.

"He's over here!" Davis whipped his head around, hearing Veemon's voice.

"Oh thank goodness!" The brunette exclaimed, "I finally found someone!"

Davis stared up at Kari's brown eyes, they are alone here, together… Davis couldn't help a smug smile growing on his face.

"Davis?" Kari tilted her in head in question.

"Nothing, let's just hang around here for a while." Davis grinned madly, now he just need to undo all the developments of TJ's and Kari's relationship. The thought died as soon as he caught sight of Kari's worried face. Davis's heart warmed, Kari still thinks of others before herself. And here he is,thinking of undermining her friendship with TK.

Kari spun to face, her face alight with hope, "Look!" Kari exclaimed, shoving her D-3 into his face.

Squinting his eyes, Davis scratched his head in confusion. "A dot?"

Gatomon gave a slight growl, rolling her eyes, "The dot means that someone else is nearby."

"Oh, right."

Kari grabbed his arm, "Let's go then." Kari gave a sharp tug, pulling Davis along. "The feel of that Darkness… Tai…"

"Kari…" Davis pounded his chest with his free hand, smiling confidently, despite being dragged like ragdoll by a girl, he said, "We will get Tai back. I promise."

 **Izzy's POV**

This just doesn't make sense! No matter what equations he used, no matter what angle he tried from, there isn't a solution presenting itself to solve the problem right now!

" _Izzy! Eat something!"_ The girl screamed at him, hands placed regally on her gown.

"I won't die from a lack of food, Mimi" A momentary pause as Izzy glanced at Tentomon's expression and added, "Or sleep."

"Even if you think so, Izzy, life is unpredictable!" She snapped her fingers, a dining cart rolled in. "Look, I even managed to get oolong tea! Your favourite~"

Without looking up, Izzy swiped a bottle of oolong tea, drowning it quickly. "Of course life is unpredictable, Mimi. Who knew we would become Digi...destined…"

Izzy trailed off, his thoughts racing. Think, think! He was close to the answer now! His hands flew across his keyboard, pulling the random codes that appeared in his mind.

"Great… Now how am I going to get him to eat?" Mimi sashayed away when she heard Palmon calling her..

"I will take care of him, Mimi! Thank you!" Tentomon returned.

All this was processed silently at the back of his brain, Izzy was focused solely on the program in front of him, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, vaguely sensing Tentomon buzzing worriedly above his head.

If he omitted this possibility and the lie Tai had concocted… _**"Prodigious!"**_

The screen expanded before him, giving him three solutions, none of which he like and will be able to do.

" _What in digi-blazes!?_ " The scream echoing and bouncing off the walls, penetrating into Izzy's brain which busy taking in the new information in fervour. The glow around him dispersed and his computer gave a alarming sound.

" 'High-pitched frequency detected. Near sonic level'?" Izzy read, the only one he knew that can shout that is either Mimi or Yolei. That means Yolei is here?

"Izzy?" Tentomon slurred as he zigzagged in the air, disoriented.

Drinking more oolong tea, Izzy stepped out of the room, making his way to the front door. Or tried to. "This place is huge!" Izzy did the next best thing, he created a digital map of the castle.

Turning the corner, Izzy was met with Yolei's shrieking, which is definitely slowly growing to a crescendo. Ken stood slightly back, eyes darting left and right warily. Izzy noted how the usually good-natured Gekomon and Otamamon were glaring daggers at Ken.

"...and they even rebuilt the castle for me! Aren't they the sweetest?" Mimi was saying, gesturing to the Gekomon and Otamamon behind her. She then picked up Chuumon, hugging him as best as she could, her brown locks cascaded down her face as she grinned brightly. "Chuumon! I'm glad that you were reborn!"

"You are really a _princess_!" Yolei jumped up and down, her voice growing louder.

"Yolei." Ken finally spoke up, his voice cut through the jovial atmosphere as easily as knife cutting butter. "What happened to their master, ShogunGekomon?"

"Oh, he's out back." Mimi smiled sheepishly, "He's still kinda mad that I can sing and well, he's sleeping."

"Mimi, did you at least explain how we are here?" Izzy called down the stairs.

Both Mimi and Yolei placed their hand on their waist, one finger raised in a reprimanding way, chorused, "We fell from the sky after an explosion!"

Izzy shook his head in exasperation, "Okay. Then what about them?" Gesturing to the the Gekomon and Otamamon who were still glaring at Ken and Wormmon, Izzy noted the Digimon recoiled when Mimi turned her gaze to them.

The Gekomon with the lisp stepped forward, "Princess Mimi, we have no idea what your friend is talking about."

Yolei brought a foot forward, tensing to strike with her voice. She was stopped by Mimi thrusting her hand to block her advancement.

Izzy shivered slightly as Mimi's eyes turned cold. Oh great, Mimi have such drastic personality switches.

"So. Am I to assume that you really did not do anything?" Mimi's voice was blunt as she looked at the Digimon.

"He's the Digimon Emperor! He hurt and imprison us! He even took control of Shogunmon!" An Otamamon blurted, inciting looks of aversion from his supporters.

Mimi faltered at the raw hatred, Ken wincing badly.

"You are wrong." Yolei's voice rang loud and clear, her words had a kind of purity to it, no Passion for what she believes in. Her expression was fierce. "Ken is the kindest person I ever knew! He was led astray but that happens to everybody! Ken have changed!"

Izzy was intrigued to find Ken turned slightly red and how all the Digimon was shocked to silence.

"Ken!" Izzy called, leaning back to wait as the puzzled Ken skirted past the Gekomon and Otamamon, leaping up the steps. Izzy cast one last look to the two girls before returning to his previous room. They were scolding the Digimon in turns, Izzy felt a bit bad for them but he had more important problems to set his mind to.

Ken trailed after him, kept glancing behind at the direction of the now fading girls' voices, "What is it, Izzy?"

Izzy stepped into the room, switching his computer on and turning it to face Ken. Ken's eyes widened as he took in the information Izzy finally managed to glean from Tai's subtle hints, his eyes darted to the door and back to Izzy, "Izzy… this… I don't think I can do it."

"Of course you can. Kari's been helping you." Izzy encouraged, typing something else before showing it to Ken, who was once again shocked. Izzy could not help himself once again appreciating that he had someone who shares his IQ, he added, "Besides, I did not rather not choose the other option."

Ken's face took on a grim expression. "I will do my best."

Izzy smiled. He knows that _they_ will.


	18. Chapter 18: Powers

**Author's Note:** I really am going slow with this. I'm sorry. Thank you for your patience! Sorry I missed out last Sunday's chapter. Was so busy, i completely forgot! So double chapters today!

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**_

 **Chapter 18: Powers**

 **TK's POV**

He was dozing peacefully, Patamon snoozing on his head. The blast, which TK is really sure came from Beelzemon, had knocked him to this clearing. TK had planned to find the others using his drones but the soothing stream lapping at the banks and the cooling breeze put him in the most relaxed mood he had ever been in a while. So he had slowly dozed off, only to be rudely awakened by Davis.

He grumbled, irritated. Kari holding his seeing ball, looking through the drones to find the others.

"Come on, TL! Can't take a joke?" Davis teased.

"Davis, don't bother him." Kari said without looking up, "We have to get together again quickly. Divide and conquer, remember?"

"Why doesn't anyone try contacting Sora telepathically so she could connect all of you?"

Everyone stopped in their tracks, faces of realisation were cast to Gatomon's aloof expression.

"I will do it!" TK offered as fast as he could, he had a feeling that Kari will be upset again if they had any other bad news and like this, he could ignore Davis for a bit longer.

TK took a few moments to remember how it felt for Sora to prod his mind then he willed his mind to search for Sora. Suddenly he felt a pull, he speared towards a warm gate and his mind filled with love that reminds him of his mother.

"Sora?" TK called in his mind.

" _TK?!"_ TK started to hear things akin to static which quieten down when Sora's voice echoed in his mind again. _"Where are you right now? Izzy told me your group were blasted away just like us."_

"You have been blasted away too?" TK asked, feeling that someone had his arm and guiding him, he tried to focus on the real world only to find that pull was keeping him there.

" _Anyway, Yolei and Ken are with Izzy and Mimi at ShogunGekomon"s castle. The one Mimi sang in, not the samurai town."_

TK told her what he knew before he was yanked out by the pull again, this time ending up in... a black corridor?

" _TK!"_

TK turned to the source of the voice, his eyes fell on a semi-transparent Cody. "What?" He gasped before realising he too has an ethereal body.

" _How did you get here?"_

TK suddenly felt the pull again, but now he knew where it came from. From Cody.

"You pulled me here. Your power?" TK surmised as he tried to move forward.

Cody raised an eyebrow, _"Okay… Anyway, just think of where you want to go, you will move."_

TK thought that he wants to stand beside Cody, his vision blurred then ending up face-to-face with Cody. TK would have shouted in surprise if Cody hadn't put his smoky hand over his mouth, tilting his head to the ajar door they were standing/floating(?) beside.

TK followed Cody's gaze, Cody's hand once again stifling his sound. Cody retracted his hand from TK's mouth, using it to quietly push the door, widening the gap. Cody peeped into the vast room, TK popping his head over Cody's.

TK willed himself not to make a sound as his eyes fell upon the familiar figure of a messy-haired boy. He definitely stopped himself from making a sound when his eyes roamed the room and spotted figures chained to the walls, hidden by the shadows. He fervently hopes that Tai did not participate in what TK thinks Beelzemon did.

TK's ears twitched as they finally pick up the slight sounds of talking. TK wrenched his eyes away from the walls and focused his attention on the pair at the center of the room.

" _Where did you go?"_ Beelzemon's words were calm and friendly but his burning eyes said otherwise.

" _I do not remember."_ Tai raised his head, those merciless eyes replaced by soulless ones in front of his 'master'.

Beelzemon's eyes flared despite the controlled, disinterested expression he had. _"I see…"_ Beelzemon's hand whipped out, grabbing onto Tai's chin. Tai's face turned to horror as he tried to twist his face out of Beelzemon's hold _. "You're scared. That's good."_ Beelzemon licked his lips and released his grip, causing Tai to drop to the ground, heaving as fearful eyes flicked up. Beelzemon flapped his hands in a shooing manner. _"Go. And please kill the Digidestined soon. They are a thorn in my side."_

Tai nodded, spun on his feet and fled. TK and Cody stumbled away from the door as it was flung open, Tai passed them as he disappeared down the corridor.

" _I know_ **he** _will not allow me but…"_ Beelzemon's mouth curled up. Appearing to speak to no one, Beelzemon said, _"Watch him closely. He is still a Digidestined. He cannot be trusted."_

TK heard a whoosh of air near him, an almost silent hops and they were left alone with the Demon Lord.

Not trusting himself to speak, TK turned to Cody, only to see Cody's translucent body becoming more transparent. Cody gestured to their surroundings and that's when TK noticed how the landscape is getting blurry.

He suddenly lurched forward, gasping down gulps of air as his eyes adjusted to the blinding light and to his surroundings.

He heard his voice being called, the relief coating the word. Shielding his eyes, he glanced to the side, noticing Davis juggling his seeing ball with Veemon, playing some kind of game. Kari and Patamon sat there, their faces etched in worry.

"I thought you were never gonna wake up!" Patamon bawled, jumping into TK's arms.

"I'm sorry," TK said, addressing all his friends.

"What happened back there? Telepathy shouldn't cause fainting… Right?" Davis asked as he tossed TK's seeing ball nonchalantly over his shoulder, Veemon diving to catch it.

Not wanting to relive what he saw, TK shook his head, reaching for his cap and using it to cover his eyes, partly to block the light and partly to not look at Kari. Giving a lame excuse of him being tired, TK got up, still holding the concerned Patamon, reached for his seeing ball.

A tentative touch at his elbow, "You don't have to act so tough and keep all the burden. I'm here, you know."

TK smiled softly at the irony of Kari telling him that, "I know."

 **Matt's POV**

How did he end up back here? Matt kept his hands moving, only stopping when he heard a familiar voice.

"Please tell me you accept real-world money!'

"Nope! Digi-dollars only! Or get out of my restaurant!"

"I hate this guy. Always changing the currency he charge!"

"Gomamon, we wouldn't be here if you hadn't eaten all our food!"

"Digitamamon." Matt called, "Let them come in here."

The Egg Digimon yelped, pushing Joe and Gomamon in before hurrying away. Flipping the pan with practised ease, Matt said, "Joe, you were blasted away too?"

"Right through the roof." Gomamon quipped, hopping up to the kitchen top and swiping the food. Gabumon swiped it back, complaining that it's for table four before he walked out to serve the dish.

"Did you forget to pay again? How come Digitamamon listened to you?" Joe questioned, Matt, noting the nervous energy rippling off him by how Joe kept tapping his fingers.

"He doesn't like frozen eggs," Matt replied simply, placing the next dish down before frosting his hand as emphasis. He lowered his hand and shrugged, "He also remembered how WereGarurumon beat him."

Joe sat down in the corner, pulling Gomamon along. The mood was definitely gloomy.

Whipping up another dish, Matt asked, "Is everything okay?" Matt noticed Gabumon coming back in and pointing at the group of dishes, Matt instructed, "Tables 5 and 11."

'Can't we go soon?" Gabumon picked up the dishes, complaining, "You should just open a restaurant."

"That's as stupid an idea as me going to space." Matt joked.

Joe spoke up after Gabumon had left, "It's about Tai."

Instantly, the atmosphere froze and became charged with electricity. Matt silently passed food to Gomamon and Joe to eat. "What about him?"

Joe's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "You know, don't you? About Tai."

Keeping his face passive, Matt raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Matt." Joe put down his food grimly. Matt switched off the gas, leaving the frying pan on the stove.

"I promised," Matt stated defiantly.

Joe sighed. "I promised too." Joe looked out of the back door, towards the glittering lake, "What can we do to help?"

"Nothing. Not until we know how."

A ping sounded, Joe reached into his pocket as Matt washed off his hands before he too took out the D-Terminal.

"I think we just got our 'how'." A smile formed on Joe's face as he raised up his D-Terminal.

Matt returned Joe's smile with a smirk of his own. Pocketing his D-Terminal, Matt strode out of the kitchen and announced, "The restaurant is closed now! Those who did not get their food, Digitamamon will return your money." Here, Matt gave an icy glare at Digitamamon to make sure he will before he bowed and said, "Goodbye!"

With that said, Matt walked back into the kitchen and out of the back door, "Coming, Joe?"

Joe choked and swallowed his food, "O-Of course!" Joe deposited his plate into the sink and grabbed Gomamon by the scruff of his neck, following Matt out.

"What is going on!?" The two Digimon shouted as their partners dragged them away.

 **Sora's POV**

"Are you serious?" Mimi demanded, "Ken could get killed! Wouldn't it be better to let Kari do it?"

"You think she could be in a right state of mind to do it!" Izzy shouted back. "It's either this or let Tai rot to death!"

"I hate your laptop!"

"And I happen to like it!"

Sora sighed, shaking her head as Mimi and Izzy fought, their partners trying to stop them. She glanced at Ken, she doesn't have all the details yet, since TK cut off her conversation with Izzy, but she knew it has something to do with Ken. And it's not going to be pretty. Yolei sat quietly with Ken, their Digimon speaking animatedly in worry.

"Sora… This is bad, isn't it?" Biyomon asked as she was gazing at the mess the others are in.

"I'm sure it's fine, Biyomon." Sora smiled for Biyomon. Biyomon had grown up but she was still this naive, cute bird. Sora does not want to hurt her or anyone else. She really wishes they can stop these horrible things happening.

Involuntarily, her hand squeezed Tai's Digivice. She hadn't said anything about how Tai's Digivice is starting to static as well as turning black. She hopes it did not affect Agumon but it probably did, according to the email Gennai sent a while ago.

"Argh! You're such a techno geek!"

"Now that's just plain insulting me!"

"Guys, break it up," Sora commanded. Mimi and Izzy immediately shutting up.

"That's unfair, Sora!" The two of them chorused.

Sora waved her hand to dispel her order, "Then stop squabbling like kids!"

"Princess Mimi." A Gekomon walked in, behind him, a group of Otamamon carried a boy.

Sora noticed how the Digimon warily glanced at Ken before placing down the boy they were carrying.

"Cody?" Yolei shook him, "Wake up."

Getting no response, Yolei sucked in her breath, placing her mouth near his ear.

"Wait! Yolei, Cody could be feeling…" Sora was cut off when a piercing, high-pitched shattered the air. Sora's hands flew to her ears, everyone else mirroring her action except for Izzy, who was standing nearby nonchalantly.

Cody screamed as he jumped up, hand rubbing the ear Yolei shouted in. "What in digi-blazes was that?!" Gasping, Cody covered his mouth, coughing as he rephrased, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Yolei asked, hands placed on her hips.

"That scream," Hawkmon replied, he was still rubbing his ears.

Sora pressed the side of her head, trying to quell the ringing in her ears. Mimi whirled to face Izzy, "You couldn't think of protecting us too!"

"Hey, I'm just a techno geek!" Izzy retorted. Woah, Izzy is seriously laying on the sass.

"Izzy. I know you are stressed, but can you stop doing that! It isn't so Izzy-like." Tentomon chided.

"Fine…" Izzy reluctantly agreed, sighing as his fingers combed through his hair.

"You really should take a nap," Ken suggested.

"Firstly, here." Izzy materialized ear plugs and passed them around, pointedly not looking at Mimi. "Helps block out high-frequency sounds."

Izzy yawned, curling up in a corner. "You can hear normally, you will just be protected from Yolei's power."

"Wait, my power?" But Yolei's question fell on deaf and sleeping ears.

A sting at her hand, Tai… Sora pulled the Digivice out slightly, horrified at the black slowly taking over the Digivice.

"Sora? Are you okay?" Biyomon popped her head in front of Sora, "You're pale."

Gulping hard, Sora shook her head, "Maybe I'm tired too."

 **Tai's POV**

This is bad. This is really bad. Tai can feel his evil side becoming more and more scared and Tai have no idea how it's going to affect him. Not to mention, the creepy presence near him, making Tai and his evil side trembled as one. That only meant that Tai cannot help his friends anymore. Light flooded his vision for a second, warmth spread throughout his body as two figures shimmered into existence in the vast darkness of Tai's mind. Ken? And Sora…?

" _Ken. Where are we? And how did you do this?"_ Sora waved her arms at the black around them.

Hadn't they spotted him? That's good, he guessed…

" _How do I know? I started being able to transverse minds."_ Ken blushed as if he remembered something he saw in someone's mind. _"This isn't anyone's mind that is close to us."_

" _You think my powers interfered with yours?"_ Sora asked as she slowly stepped forward, her gaze scanning the desolate area _._

" _Probably. Your powers can be activated now without touching someone, right? Especially since you can reach long distances."_

Sora paused, _"I was thinking of Tai when you touched me! That means…!"_

Ken's eyes widened in realisation, _"We're in Tai's mind?!"_

Sora's footsteps quickened, _"Tai! Tai! You're here, aren't you!"_ Sora stumbled forward, hands brushing close to the Tai's chest. _"Ha! Found you!"_

Tai gulped as Sora grabbed his shirt and pulled him out, arms resting themselves on his chest, her voice nothing more than a breath as she said, _"Tai…"_

Tai looked up helplessly at Ken, who was looking utterly shocked. Sighing in defeat, Tai hugged her tentatively.

Sora pulled back, keeping her hands on Tai so as to not lose him. Her eyes flicked involuntarily to the top of his head, wishing he had worn it. Before seeing Beelzemon just now, Tai had patted his pocket to make sure his goggles weren't in sight, knowing that it might cause suspicions. Guess it's the same in his mind. _"Tai, are you okay?"_

Tai nodded, his body suddenly lost all strength and dropped to the ground. A body in his mind, Tai is definitely going mad.

" _We found a way to help you."_ Ken informed, _"Maybe I can do it from here."_

" _No! Who knows what will happen?"_ Sora rejected.

" _Look at Tai! His spirit might not last."_ Ken protested, _"Just a bit. To relieve him."_

Ken walked forward, placing his hands on Tai's shoulders, _"It might hurt."_

Tai's body bends forward, rocking in pain. He felt as if somebody was tearing something necessary out of him. When his eyes cleared and he could see again, the place and he seem lighter. He winced, he felt soreness on his entire spirit.

" _Sorry."_ Ken frowned in thought, _"But it shouldn't be so hard to pull it out…"_

" _Ken, did it work?"_ Sora asked, her hands moving rhythmically up and down Tai's back.

Tai grabbed Sora's shoulder, hoisting himself up and nodding to answer her question.

" _Why aren't you talking?"_ Sora asked, continuing to move her hands comfortingly on his back. Darn, this is embarrassing.

Sitting up and pushing Sora away, he gestured to the surroundings and tried to mime why. Tai, seeing the confused looks, dropped his hands, knowing it was no use.

" _Here."_ Ken passed him his D-Terminal, Tai looked up questioningly, a look mirrored by Sora. Ken shrugged, _"Everything we have transferred here."_

Typing quickly, Tai raised the D-Terminal for them to read.

" ' _Can't speak out loud. Something is watching me. Speaking in my mind could set off Beelzemon's guard dog.' "_ Sora read out loud, _"We didn't set off anything."_

" ' _How would I know?' "_ Ken read as Tai shrugged his shoulders.

" _You_ _are disappearing!"_ Sora shouted suddenly, pointing at him.

" _Looks like time's up,"_ Ken said, reaching for his D-Terminal. Tai typed something else before giving it back, just in time as his friends disappeared.

If his friends could always visit him like this… Tai could still help after all.


	19. Chapter 19: The Start of The Fight

**Author's Note:** Just letting the 02 Digidestined get their powers first. It's more fun this way.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**_

 **Chapter 19: The Start of The Fight**

 **Cody's POV**

The world was definitely spinning, Cody stayed as still as he could. With his disorienting dreams and Yolei's screech, Cody's head was pounding. He blinked woozily as he registered Sora and Ken waking up together, breathing heavily. Yolei glaring at them in suspicion while Izzy slept soundly.

Sora tapped her head rapidly, her eyes darting to Ken. "Can't reach him anymore."

Ken was staring at his D-Terminal, "Wait till Izzy get up to tell everyone." Turning to Yolei, "Email TK and the others that we are at Mimi's castle, with the directions."

Yolei blinked in shock before fumbling to follow the order. Cody looked at Sora's and Ken's pale faces, something happened. Something resembling what TK and he did. Cody remembered how tense TK became, the shadows that appeared in his eyes. TK might not know it but he is subconsciously being angry at the power of Darkness and Cody cannot blame him for it.

Armadillomon nudged Cody's leg, whispering, "I'm hungry."

"Right…" Cody raised his voice louder, "Can we eat?"

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Mimi breezed in with trolleys of food. "I heard the word 'eat'!"

"Were you staying outside just for your cue?" Sora asked, her facial expression calming down.

"Of course not!" Came Mimi's quick reply as she passed around plates of food. "It's purely a coincidence! The food is still hot, see?"

"Here you go, Armadillomon." Cody took a plate and placing it in front of his Digimon, "Sushi."

 **Davis's POV**

"Do you guys even know where we are going?"

"I got my drones looking, Davis." TK snapped at him, stalking faster up the hill.

"Why is he so prickly?" Davis grumbled.

"TK's just stressed, that's all," Kari replied quietly, Gatomon was in her arms as they hiked up. Kari, herself don't look convinced of what she said. Davis reached to grab her, only to let his hand fall. He has no chance and he knew it. Maybe he should just move on.

"There!" TK pointed to two opposite cliffs, which two beings sat on each cliff, "Good thing we are on the side of the castle."

Patamon swooped down from the air, landing gracefully on TK's head. TK continued to walk on as if he did not feel Patamon landing on him. Patamon gave a sigh of comfort, slouching lower on TK's head. Davis watched this in silence, he could only think that TK is too used to it…

"There you are~!" Mimi laughed, flinging the door wide open, ushering them in. Davis barely had any time to register Mimi's dress before he was sitting with everyone in the room.

"Izzy! Get up!" Mimi was pulling Izzy, "I know you need sleep but Digi-emergency!" How does she move so easily in that dress?

"Weren't you the one that asked me to sleep!" Izzy yawned, his expression turned sharp and serious, scanning the group, "Right, Sora, Ken, TK and Cody. Out with it now."

The four in question simultaneously flinched and averted their eyes.

"It's about Tai, isn't it?" Kari spoke up, another flinch from the four.

"Kari, whatever you hear right now will be forgotten once you heard it!" Sora blurted, covering her mouth.

"Sora!" Mimi yelled, horrified.

Kari sat there, blinking.

"Don't order her!" Davis shouted.

"Can we leave it like that?" Sora said in a fluster.

"Even though I want to, but isn't it wrong?" TK said quietly.

"Sora, Kari needs to hear this." Izzy scolded, "And aren't you older than me?"

"Right, sorry!" Sora waved her hand at Kari, sighing in resignation.

"What happened?" Kari asked, looking around at them.

Sora sighed again, "I'm starting."

"No. We will." Cody interjected, 'What we saw happened first."

"Huh? Okay…" Sora replied dumbly.

Cody started from the top, with TK adding in things, while not looking at Kari's hurt face. Davis seethed at that, is TK really taking Kari seriously?

Despite their shock, Sora and Ken took up the story.

"Wait, entered his mind!?" Yolei interrupted.

Ken nodded as confirmation before describing what he did to Tai. Sora had moved to Kari, wrapping her arms around the girl.

"And Izzy, this." Ken finished off by passing his D-Terminal to Izzy.

Davis watched as Izzy's eyes widened and entered his forehead creased in thought.

"Oh?" Mimi gasped, the older Digidestined glanced at each other in silent conversation.

Izzy turned his computer around, "We are going to split up again."

Davis, worried, asked, "Again? What happened to 'divide and conquer'!"

Izzy ignored him, circling roughly on the map displayed on his screen, "The younger Digidestined will go here. Ken will follow us instead as we go here." Izzy instructed, tapping another area.

"Wait, why Ken?" Davis asked.

"It's a plan they have to save Tai," Yolei answered, looking at Ken.

"Then why not me!" Kari burst out, "I'm the one with the Crest of Light! I can help!"

"Thing is, Kari, there isn't anything for you to purify." Mimi's tone took a deeper, serious tone.

Kari struggled, her face pale and hurt. Sora hugged her tighter, TK placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Kari." Ken said, "But I promise Tai will be fine!"

Kari took a shaky breath, smiling, "You better!"

Davis watched this quietly and sadly, how does Kari smile so easily? Why is she always so kind? An image of Kari helping him up and complimenting on his soccer skills when he first started flashed in his mind. Why is it that Kari only ever notices the boy who was not around for three years? Why is it that Davis doesn't have a chance?

"Davis. Hey Davis!"

"Huh, what?" Yolei's voice brought him out of his reverie, "Everyone is setting off."

Davis grabbed the pack Yolei pointed him to and ran after the others, Yolei following closely behind. He really shouldn't be thinking about such things when they have a job to do.

 **Matt's POV**

"Matt, do you even know where you are going?" Joe shrieked loudly, over the roaring sound of the winds as Garurumon sped towards an undetermined direction.

"Matt is acting like Tai a lot lately…" Garurumon replied, "You know? Like how he's relaxed and is going with the flow?"

"Garurumon!" Matt yelled, slapping Garurumon's back in mock anger.

But Joe is right, Matt would just be wasting Garurumon's strength is he kept pushing him in a totally not important direction. Tapping Garurumon to tell him to stop, Garurumon braked, heaving heavily, akin to a dog. That thought made Matt smile but he grew sober again. He envisioned his friends, each of them until Tai, which he held onto. If only he can find him!

"Matt?" Joe was shaking his shoulder, "You really need to see what you just did!"

Matt cracked open his eyes, his gaze falling upon the icy arrow in front of Garurumon, sparkling brightly as it spun and pointed in a direction.

Curious, Matt thought about Sora's location, the arrow instantly spun again, this time pointing in another direction.

"Your powers evolved again?" Gomamon asked, crawling to Garurumon's head to peer at the arrow.

"I think this _is_ my evolved power." Matt guessed, "Water and ice manipulation is similar, right?"

"That's right, ice is-" Joe started.

"No time, Joe!" Matt interrupted, "Can you go on, Garurumon?"

"Of course, I can! Don't underestimate a wolf's abilities!" As soon as he said it, Garurumon stumbled.

"Yup, wolf's abilities." Gomamon said deadpanned, hitting Garurumon's head, "Get moving, wolf!"

Matt smiled slightly as Garurumon snapped his teeth at Gomamon, as they raced towards where the arrow point them to. Friendship, huh? If Matt can always get to his friends and help them, Matt is satisfied.

 **Tai's POV**

It was time. At least Tai thinks so. Somewhere in his heart, he can feel his friends starting to move. Tai was standing silently beside Beelzemon, at least his body is. The weird presence beside him quivered, watching his every move.

"Those Digi-brats think they can corner me from two sides! How preposterous!" Beelzemon crowed in laughter. "Taichi~ Do me a favour and finally destroy them for me." Beelzemon floated his crystal ball to Tai, eyes glinting maliciously, voice coated with another meaning, "Especially, _these ones_. Torture them _well._ Just like I taught you." Beelzemon moved his face closer, licking his lips in anticipation.

Tai must have lapsed into control of his body when Beelzemon showed him the crystal ball because right now, Tai is making a huge effort to keep rigid, to keep his face passive as the horror of what he had to do raged inside him.

Beelzemon's smile widened into a more sinister grin, slapping Tai's face in a kind of petting way, Tai had to refrain from burning Beelzemon as he walked casually away.

"Here is more power, boy." Beelzemon turned back around, the dark energy condensed in his hand, voice laughing, "I didn't give you everything."

Tai only had time to think that Beelzemon is a real damn sadist before the pain destroyed him inside out.

 **Sora's POV**

"Right here." Izzy stopped on a cliff, the trees quite a distance away from them.

"Why here, Izzy?" Mimi asked, tugging at her new outfit, the pink skirt and her original yellow shirt was covered with a brown jacket. Sora couldn't help but think of the young Mimi, especially with a cowboy hat completing her look.

"Lack of flammable substances." Izzy replied, "And before you ask, Tai will come here. It was already established that Beelzemon is a sadist."

"So he will make Tai kill us." Ken finished, exchanging a look with Izzy that only high IQ types will be able to decipher.

"But Tai is in control, isn't he?" Sora stressed, "Even if he comes, all we need to do is pull the Darkness right out of him!"

"Tell that to him!" Palmon shouted in warning, pointing towards a lone figure standing at the edge of the cliff.

Tai stood there, stoic and unmoving. His face cast down, a brooding and intense aura seems to encompass him.

"Tai?" Sora called, a bad feeling starting to appear in her heart, "What's wrong?"

"Sora." Mimi pulled Sora's arm, tugging her further away from Tai, who Sora just noticed, wasn't wearing his goggles. She meant, Tai hadn't worn his goggles on his head ever since passing leadership to Davis, a few times he wore it but something told her the Tai in front of her should be wearing the goggles if he was in control.

The Digimon stood protectively in front of them, all tensing themselves for combat.

"Izzy, explain," Sora asked in reflex.

Izzy looked startled as he whipped his head from his computer to meet Sora's gaze. "Why me?"

"You are the smartest!" Mimi's voice gained urgency, "And quickly too, because Tai is moving!"

Tai still kept his eyes down, walking slowly towards them. As he took a step forward, the group stepped back.

Sora saw Tai open his mouth slightly, sucking in his breath before letting it all out with a hiss in one word, "Digivolve."

Sora let out a surprised shriek as the Digivice in her pocket flared with heat and shot out towards Tai, who deftly caught it, his face tilting upwards, the eye that peeked out of his hair glinted with malevolent intent despite it having no light.

A flurry of flames erupted behind Tai, emerging from it was BlackWargreymon. "Attack." Tai ordered in a cold, emotionless voice, taking a sort of bystander role.

BlackWargreymon charged towards them, Sora, letting her instinct kicked in, dived to the side, her Digivice activating.

" **Biyomon! Warp digivolves to… Hououmon!"**

Sora rolled back onto her feet, just as Hououmon launched into the sky, claws versus claws. "Be careful, Hououmon!"

Sora turned just in time for Mimi to yell at Izzy, "We better get an explanation!"

A shriek of pain from Hououmon as she spiralled downwards, regaining altitude just before hitting the ground, "I'm okay! I'm okay!" Hououmon assured as she rises again to clash with BlackWargreymon.

"A little help?" Sora called as she skirted the battle, trying to get closer to Tai, Ken doing the same thing.

"Right!" Mimi replied, "'Come on, Palmon!"

"Wait!" Izzy stopped her, "Plant versus fire? Bad idea. Leave it to Tentomon and me!"

"Time for some insect power!" Tentomon yelled, being engulfed by the familiar light of Digivolution. **"Tentomon! Warp digivolves to… HerculesKabuterimon!"**

The giant golden insect soared to join Hououmon in holding off BlackWargreymon in close combat.

Sora was practically standing beside Tai by then, she reached for the indifferent Tai's arm. Only for her to be toss back by the pure energy cascading off him. The warning not to touch Tai stuck itself in her throat as Ken grabbed Tai, turning rigid as his eyes glowed black. The words unstuck as Sora shouted, " _Ken!_ "


	20. Chapter 20: Facing the Darkness

**Author's Note:** Yup, finally going to the climax. I will be glad to finish this, lol. Anyway, once I'm done with this, I will probably start the new ideas I have. Of course, might be after a long break, hahaha. A warning, this is so cringy! It is gonna end soon too, I should hurry and write the other one I had started.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**_

 **Chapter 20: Facing the Darkness**

 **Ken's POV**

The last thing he heard was Sora screaming his name. After that, he found himself once again in the recesses of Tai's mind. He didn't waste time thinking about how he was able to touch Tai, his guess was probably right anyway. The Darkness was very familiar, the same feeling of when he was the Digimon Emperor.

" _Tai?_ " Ken's voice echoed in the utter Darkness as Ken walked carefully. Realising that calling might not work and that they are on a short of time, especially with BlackWargreymon. Ken remembered how hard it was to beat BlackWargreymon, hoping that Hououmon and HerculesKabuterimon can handle it, they are two Mega against one.

Deciding to change methods, Ken instead sharpened his senses, blocking out the Darkness surrounding him. He shifted slowly, hoping that Tai hadn't fallen too far. Ken snapped his eyes open as he finally sensed something that isn't Darkness. Wading through the thickening Darkness, Ken spotted a small glowing light.

" _Tai?"_ Ken reached a hand out to touch Tai, who was sitting with his knees to his chest, burying himself totally. Not knowing what else to do, Ken sat down beside him, _"I'm here. You can always talk to me."_

Tai raised his head, though it still laid on his arms as he turned to look at him. Ken never saw Tai so weak. His face was pale, grey and his eyes hold nothing but emptiness. Tai mouthed the words 'Who are you'.

" _I'm Ken."_ Ken replied gently, remembering how Sam said that Ken is always so gentle, Ken decided to speak about himself, to clear away his own Darkness, _"I have the Crest of Kindness and I don't really know what it means."_

 **Matt's POV**

What he first saw as he broke through the trees was Hououmon and HerculesKabuterimon fighting BlackWargreymon.

"BlackWargreymon!? Did he come back from the dead? But that's impossible, he sealed the Digital Gate!" Joe shouted as Matt urged Garurumon faster.

"I think that's actually Agumon!" Matt guessed as Garurumon flew out of the forest, Matt grabbed Joe and jumped off, rolling as Garurumon, feeling their weight is gone launched himself into the sky against BlackWargreymon.

" **Howling Blaster!"**

"Don't waste time, Matt! Digivolve him!" Mimi practically shrieked, not caring that they had just arrived.

" **Garurumon! Digivolves to… Weregarurumon!"**

Weregarurumon sprang up to take another shot at BlackWargreymon, **"Wolf Claw!"** Immediately got knocked down again, Matt shouted, "Weregarurumon!"

" **Weregarurumon! Digivolves to… Metalgarurumon!"**

Green ropes plus purple and green vines attached themselves to BlackWargreymon. "What are you waiting for!' Mimi shouted again as she strained to keep the ropes from snapping, Palmon copying her action.

Joe nodded, spinning his arms to create a funnel, Izzy whistled in appreciation, "Prodigious, Joe! Everyone, shoot you attacks into Joe's tornado!"

" **Grace Cross Freezer!" "Starlight Explosion!" "Horn Buster Kai!"**

The attacks surged into the tornado, spiralling them faster and faster, the attacks focused on a single point. Mimi and Palmon let go of their binds just as the sped up attacks slammed into BlackWargreymon. BlackWargreymon spun in circles, smoking as he plummeted towards the ground, swooping upwards at the last minute.

Matt finally spotted Sora fretting around Tai and Ken, both still as statues except Ken's eyes were open wide and it's completely black. Running over after shouting to his partner to hold off BlackWargreymon, he asked, "What happened?"

Sora explained in the shortest way she could. "I don't know what to do!" Her head in her hands as she finished.

"Can you contact him telepathically?" Matt asked.

"Do you think I hadn't tried!"

"Hey, why not just touch Ken?" Izzy inserted a suggestion, "Ken is fine. The Darkness is his. It's just too much for him to hold it completely." Izzy explained, half to help them and half to console the scuttling Wormmon.

Sora squatted to face Wormmon, "Protect us, okay?"

Wormmon nodded determinedly, Sora then turned and grabbed Matt's hand. "Let's go." She said grimly as she reached for Ken's other hand. Matt was immediately plunged into Darkness.

 **Tai's POV**

Who is he? He should know the blue-haired boy who was speaking so gently but his words were hard and piercing. It was the most coherent thought he had for a very long time.

" _Tai, what exactly is Kindness? Why do I have it when I had done so many bad things?"_ The boy was asking him, eyes looking expectantly at him.

He didn't reply, the boy kept calling him Tai. Is he Tai? He doesn't feel like the Tai the boy talked about so easily, he is empty and scared.

" _TAI! KEN!"_ Another familiar voice echoed, soon joined by a more feminine voice. Ken jumped up, smiling at him, stretching a hand towards him, _"Are you coming with me?"_

He didn't move, eyes gazing into the spot where Sora and Matt entered his vision. How did he know their names?

" _Wow, you look terrible!"_ The blonde smirked at him, _"You are so useless without us."_

" _I'm just glad he is still in here!"_ The orange-haired girl hugged him tightly, before turning to Ken, " _Any luck?"_

Ken shook his head, _"None at all."_

" _Tai, what do you love?"_ Sora asked. He can see by the determination in her eyes that she expected to be answered.

He wrecked his brain, why is it so empty…? _"S-s-soccer."_ He managed to stutter out.

" _Any more?"_ Her gaze was levelled and intent. Subconsciously, he glanced at Matt for help. Matt's smirk grew bigger, shaking his head and mouthing 'Not gonna help you'. A familiar trickle of irritability washed over him as he glared at Matt above Sora's shoulders.

" _I'm waiting, Tai."_

This girl is gonna be the end of him, Ken looked sadly at him, his fingers playing with a… Crest, and it is glowing. He looked at the others, no one noticed that glow?

" _Tai."_ All his instincts went on the alert, he better answer soon.

" _K-Kari, my… sister?"_ He wanted to say one more person, but the person in question was here right now and it will be embarrassing.

Sora smiled, glancing back to share a look with Matt. That sharp irritation hit him again.

" _Come on back to the light, Tai."_ A hand was once again stretched forward. Glad she didn't pester him more, but… he really wanted to say it.

" _Tai, if you sink deeper into this Darkness and you will never be able to get out."_ Matt shared a meaningful look with Sora, _"We went through it too."_ Matt cast his hand to him as well.

Ken's hand tightened around his Crest, his voice grew firm, different from the gentle tone he used before, _**"You cannot stay here! It is not good for you, Tai!**_ _Everyone is waiting!"_

Three hands laid in front of him, and for some strange pulsing made him reached his own hand towards theirs. The hands clasped his own, smiling as they pulled him out of his glazed stupor.

He couldn't see. Voices are calling. The name 'Tai' constantly repeated. He tried to say something but that only caused him to cough painfully. At the same time, he realised he was lying on the ground.

"Tai! Can... hear...?" No, no he can't.

"We... no... choice... Tai... hurt... Bear..." Huh? What? What is going o-?

His thoughts were pierced through by the searing pain coursing through him. In an effort to stop it, he flung his arm out, grabbing the wrist of someone, twisting it.

"Tai! You are cutting off his blood flow!" An urgent and concerned voice rang, Tai felt his hand knocked away And he saw the hand whiter than the usual pale skin of Ken.

Tai's hand flared in flames, ready to burn away these pests who caused him pain. Those flames diminished as a stinging feeling started to grow on his cheek which he reached to touch. He wanted to roast the mere mortal, who dared to slap him, alive. But he was stopped when he was momentarily stunned by the auburn-coloured rainy sky which he later realised was his crying best friend.

Ken took the chance to grab him again, pulling the Darkness forcefully out of him. Pulling along the memories Tai wanted to forget but never could, the hidden and buried pain. The flashes of memories were worse than the physical one he was growing through.

 _He thought he could ask her out today. He thought he finally had the Courage to confess. He even tried to sound eloquent for his speech and to choose a romantic day like Christmas. But..._

 _"No, I want to be available in case Matt is free afterwards."_

 _And with just those words, Tai's world was smashed apart into splinters, never to be fixed back._

Tai groaned in horror. Stop! He doesn't want to relive it! STOP!

 _He could see the happiness on their faces, as they smiled and laughed and flirted. He was never a good actor yet why can't they see the pain he is in? Has he become that insignificant? It was shameless. Tai hiding his emotions like this when he always wore them on his sleeve. It made him want to tell them, to make them suffer like he did. But he never could so he can only suffer in silence._

The images of his loneliness bombarded him. How no one was ever around. So when the Digital World was in danger, Tai couldn't stop his ecstasy. He was worried about the Digital World but he was happier because it meant that they will be together!

 _"You thought she likes me? She was just returning a favour with those cookies, idiot. And she promised me a date as well. She just doesn't know how to tell you that!"_

This memory made Tai cursed himself for being happy for a second at such a big, dumb lie!

 _"Besides, I'm almost over her. I probably fell in love with her because I didn't have a Mum's affection. And you know how motherly Sora is."_

Tai had wanted to scream at Matt if it wasn't for their siblings' interruption. He had seen them. They were so happy! Out of nowhere, they fell out of love? And they came up with such a blatant lie to trick him? How much of an idiot do they think he is? Sora liking him back? He was just her second choice! It was the main reason why Tai did not try to further their relationship as more than friends.

Sometimes he didn't know whether to hate them or love them. Tell and they will be hurt. Don't tell and he will be the only one hurting. He was stuck in an everlasting ultimatum with no way out.

These thoughts whirled in his mind and a sudden impulse to stop this torture made him slap Ken's hand away again. His head was in his hands, he was groaning and by the wetness of his face, he had started to cry. Darn! How pathetic of him!

"Tai?"

Blinding light seared into his eyes as he slowly adjusted to the surroundings. His chocolate eyes met crimson. Really, why can't he stop loving this girl! Let him hate her, for Sovereigns' sake! He then heard a scream and saw a Dragon Digimon fall from the sky, writhing.

"Agumon?" Tai's voice cracked, he had done it again, he had hurt his friends.

"Oh no, you don't!"

He felt a sharp pinch on his arm, "No more wallowing in your problems and worries, Tai!" Sora shouted angrily.

A smack on his back, "We are here for a reason, you know!" Matt grinned, but Tai could see it was strained, an effort to help him. Tai suddenly saw Matt and Sora laughing happily in front of him.

A shudder passed through him, bursting out a force of pure Dark energy around him, tossing his friends away. The fear instantly gripped him, he can't hurt his friends! And he can't let them hurt him. He brought his knees to his chest, shaking from the aftermaths of reliving those memories.

"And you won't be alone," Ken said, hand clasped reassuringly on Tai's arm, Sora and Matt nodded, using their arms to shield against the energy to get closer.

"Ken is right, Tai! What happened to being our leader?" Izzy shouted from behind.

"Yeah, Tai! You act like a doofus but you always look out for us! Let us look out for you too!" Mimi's shrill voice conveyed her sincere feelings, she was ignoring the tears that threatened to fall.

"Don't you make the same mistake I made, Tai! You **are** not alone." Ken once again emphasised.

With a sharp jolt, he was finally pulled into the light by the invisible tether which was his friends. The emotions he kept locked in him rushed out at once as the realisation that he was really being an idiot and that his friends can take care of themselves dawned on him. Even if they had hurt him unknowingly. The tears burst forth again but he hid it with his mass of hair.

Tai blinked away the fuzziness from his senses and finding himself in the vice-like grip of his best friend, the feeling of his spirit not belonging to his body disappeared and his memories settled back into place. The death grip of his best friend tightened around him as he was suspended in mid-air for a second before falling into her arms. Tai's hand flew to his head, groaning as the full situation hit him.

Numbness faded from Tai's mind as chaos erupted around him.

The exuberating type of chaos. Mimi's screeching as she half-cried and half-laughed. Joe grabbing his hand to check his body as he scolded him about the dangers of not trusting his friends and shouldering the responsibility alone. Izzy stood aside, the curiosity burning in his eyes as he regarded Tai, hounding him on what the experience of being corrupted feels like. Sora was the worst, despite everyone trying to hug him, Sora didn't let go of her crushing embrace. Matt smirked close by but turned his eyes away.

" **Wormmon! Warp digivolves to… GrandisKuwagamon!"**

Ken was the only one not looking at Tai, he was busy staring at the newly-digivolved Wormmon and his own Crest. Tai observed the dark cloud around Ken, some of it escaped Ken's absorption of it. Ken warned, "I didn't get it all out!"

Hearing that, his friends pushed to make him go over to Ken except at that moment Ken collapsed in exhaustion onto the ground. Joe immediately ran over to him. Tai felt secretly happy. the Darkness made him feel strong, it made a wall from future pain.

Tai's eyes finally fell on his partner Digimon, "Agumon!" Pushing his way out of the crowd around him, Tai stumbled and fell to his knees beside Agumon. "I'm so sorry! I did it again." Tai apologized as he hugged Agumon to his chest. He felt a hand placed on his shoulder, "Just try not to do it again next time." Matt said encouragingly.

"I'm not mad, Tai. It's not the first time." Agumon reassured.

"Ehehehe… that doesn't make me feel any better…"

"I think Agumon had the most amount of times getting corrupted," Hououmon said as she landed beside them.

"Even when I fought Wargreymon, I wasn't corrupted!" Metalgarurumon reminded, inciting a guilty sound from Matt.

"Izzy, first was Skullgreymon then Ken and the Dark Spiral and now BlackWargreymon, right?" HerculesKabuterimon asked.

"Affirmative," Izzy confirmed, laughing at the twin exasperated expressions on both Agumon and Tai.

"What a heartwarming reunion I must say." A lone shadowed figure leaned comfortably on a tree at the edge of the forest. "Now I have to finish the job that boy there was supposed to do."

"That's him. The one that was watching me!" Tai warned the others, wanting to back away but his body and mind were still weak and won't respond to him.

Sora and Matt rushed forward, helping him up and dragging him behind the barricade the Mega Digimon had formed around the Digidestined.

"Get out of there!" Joe shouted, "We're not afraid of you!"

The figure started to shake with laughter, it grew shriller and eerier as he continued to laugh The figure stepped out of the shadow, the light fell on him, highlighting the white and black of his outfit. The checkered shirt swayed slightly as he stepped completely out of the shadow.

A chorus of horrified gasps broke out throughout in their group as they took in the sight of the figure's half white and black mask.

"Have you miss me?" Piedmon's face contorted into a huge, kind of joyful sneer. Swords appeared in a circle around him, the sharp, glinting points all aimed at the Digidestined. "Let's play."


	21. Chapter 21: Tricks and Tricks

**Author's Note:** Was it done properly last chapter? I tried my hardest, broke my brain there. Now writing again! Wanna finish this quick! Wow~ Long chapter...

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**_

 **Chapter 21: Tricks and Tricks**

 **Yolei's POV**

"This is the place, right?" Yolei asked, receiving nods in reply, "Then am I supposed to scream now?"

"Do we really have to get you to scream?" Davis inquired.

"No choice. Izzy said that I can do echolocation?" Yolei replied as she suck in air.

"Hurry!" TK reminded, pushing in the earplugs, the Digimon and the others followed immediately. Yolei's eyes lingered on Kari's pale and worry face, if only she can help her somehow. Sighing, she let out a screech that shook the air. She looked closely as her voice reverberated, seeing a part of the empty sky breaking the pattern of her soundwaves.

"There!" Yolei informed as she panted, her finger pointed at an empty spot in the sky.

Davis opened his mouth to say something but Kari quickly covered his mouth. Her voice grim as she said, "How are we going to get up to an invisible castle?"

"We fly up." TK stated, his Digivice already in hand. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

" **Patamon! Armor digivolves to… Pegasusmon! The Flying Hope!"**

Swinging on top of Pegasusmon, TK gave a hand to Davis to pull him up, then Cody.

" **Gatomon! Armor digivolves to… Nerfertimon! The Angel of Light!"**

Kari and Yolei climbed up, Armadillomon following them due to not having enough space.

The twin Digimon flew up, using their claws and hoofs to check the space in front of them for the castle.

"Found it!" Nerfertimon announced, tapping the air, a hollow sound was heard.

Pegasusmon swooped down, knocking the door open, landing on the floor.

The kids dropped down, looking around at the ornate castle. They jumped in surprise as the door behind them slammed shut.

"Should have guessed that would happen." TK sighed, trying to push the doors open.

"Welcome, Digidestined." Beelzemon greeted, bowing in an exaggerated manner, "Now, as a courtesy, please scream for me." Beelzemon flung his hands out, the surroundings shimmered, Yolei found herself in her house. Alone.

"Great, illusions again?" Yolei sighed, her voice coming out with an echo to it, plopping herself on a nearby chair.

 **Beelzemon's POV**

"Illusions or fears?" Beelzemon laughed slightly as he stared at the violet-haired girl slouching in her chair.

"Hey, evil Digimon! Let us out!" Veemon slammed his head on the bars.

"Now, now. Just watch the show, will you?" Beelzemon laughed, expanding the scenes from the crystal ball to project in the air. Five screens show the idle Digidestined. "They haven't even reached the bad part~!" Beelzemon said in anticipation.

His eyes strayed to a brown-haired girl. The Child of Light, he will torment her more than the others, partly because she's so annoyingly _good_ and that her brother was useless! He twirled a strand of Darkness around his finger, blowing it into the girl's screen.

 **Izzy's POV**

Of course, it's Piedmon. Now they are doomed. Tai was the one holding Piedmon back in the past and TK was the one that gave them the advantage. Tai is out of commission and TK is all the way at another location! Izzy was not expecting this at all!

"I forgot, guys." Mimi started, "In the Digital World, there will be a panic attack every ten minutes!"

"That hadn't happened for a while, Mimi." Palmon objected.

Tai was trying to get up, gritting his teeth in effort.

"Tai, you are staying out of this." Sora banned, entering her 'mother mode'.

"But we might need Omnimon!" Tai protested but unable to fight back as Sora and Matt pulled him further away from Piedmon.

"I don't think Agumon or you have the energy for that." Matt stated, winking, "Rely on us, remember?"

"Um, guys? Less talking and more fighting!" Joe exclaimed as Piedmon walked closer. "I don't want to be turned into a keychain again!"

"Now now, keychain?" Piedmon extended his arms, "A magician never uses the same trick again!"

"Guys!" Tai screamed, flinging his hand out for a wall of flames, melting the swords that appeared behind them. Izzy took note of the obvious black colour the flames were dyed in.

" _Tai!_ " Sora shouted, exasperated. "Stay out of it!"

"Do you like that trick?" Piedmon asked, "It's called **Mask's Square**." Piedmon danced around, "You are in my dimension now!"

Izzy had a sneaking suspicion that Piedmon was made slightly differently, his personality and his behaviour were similar to the Piedmon they knew and this Piedmon is definitely the same one… A notification sounded, his computer finally gave the result he was looking for! Raising his head to report the new information, Izzy saw that the Digimon had hemmed the Digidestined in as they shot random attacks to flickering images of Piedmon.

"Sora, command this idiot, would you?" Joe asked, having a firm grip on Tai's shoulder, ignoring his leader's protests. "He will make his condition worse!"

"What condition? I'm perfectly fine!"

"That's what you said when you were corrupted by Darkness!" Sora scolded, her tone changed to a more authoritative one. "Stay put, don't do anything and stay out of this fight!"

"Sora, look out!" Tai, ignoring the command, slammed his body into Sora, knocking her away. Tai closed his eyes, knowing he will get stabbed. Except that the swords had frozen in mid-air.

Izzy turned his attention to Matt, who had one hand pointing towards Tai, breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tai!" Sora shouted as Tai dropped to the ground again. "How come my command didn't work?"

"Seriously, dude, can't you just stay put!" Matt exclaimed, his voice a mix of worry and frustration.

Tai grumbled incoherently in response. Izzy decided he should interrupt now.

"Guys, that's ChaosPiedmon." Izzy started.

"Wait, so he's not Piedmon?" Mimi asked, pointing at him jumping from one place to another. "Too bad, he's still a fashion disaster! What is up with those black and white?"

"Yes, according to my computer, ChaosPiedmon's **Mask's Square** isn't a pocket dimension."

"How sad."

Izzy let out a surprised gasp, seeing Piedmon right beside him, stumbling away, glad to see Mimi having acted and bound him.

"Am I not your Piedmon?" He switched his form to his old before switching back. "I got revived by one tricky Digimon. Oh well, it gave me the opportunity to play with you again!" Vanishing out of Mimi's binds, he appeared in the air.

"That's it!" Izzy brought out his power, focusing on making Piedmon's dimension visible. The purple wave took away the world they were in, leaving a pure white box.

"Izzy, please tell me we are not thinking from inside the box," HerculesKabuterimon said as he tried to headbutt Piedmon. "He's too quick."

"Tai! Seriously, stop it!" Sora ordered again, trying to keep his arms down.

"Shut up, Sora. I gotta help!" Tai argued, coughing violently as his face paled even more.

"He can't keep doing this!" Joe fretted, joining Tai's two friends in holding him down.

"Am I some kind of invalid!?" Tai shouted in annoyance.

" _YES!"_ The chorus of voices from the humans and the Digimon rose up.

Tai almost looked resigned to his fate as he mumbled, "Fine."

Mimi looked over Izzy's shoulder, "What are you doing? You are glowing like crazy."

"Finding a pattern and a solution," Izzy replied, his hands flying to tap out every possible equation and code to help. He has to find out if he can manipulate this space.

" **Trump Sword!"** ChaosPiedmon shouted, multitudes of blades formed. And he warped them.

"This is not working!" Metalgarurumon yelled as he batted the swords heading for Mimi away. HerculesKabuterimon using his tough exoskeleton to block the swords from Izzy. Hououmon shot fire in response.

"Behind you, Tai!" Joe warned, sending a wind that spun the sword off course, hitting the floor beside Tai.

"That was too close." Tai breathed, fire that he had summoned on instinct spluttered out.

"Why doesn't my command affect you!" Sora yelled, exasperated.

"Probably because your power might not be absolute order, Sora," Izzy replied absently, when Piedmon warped those swords, there was a fluctuation. Maybe Izzy can use that…

"Guys, I think we have to handle ourselves." Mimi said over Sora's outburst of "Explain, Izzy!", "Izzy is too focused on the problem. We gotta try to head off Piedmon's attacks! It's better than being sitting ducks!"

"I can help," GrandisKuwagamon said in a deep voice, disappearing into smoke.

"How did he do that?" Izzy, interested enough to look up.

"Something about the Digimon he is," Ken informed as he narrowed his eyes, the area around him starting to chill.

Izzy thought they might have a chance except that GrandisKuwagamon was warped back into their little circle.

"Wait, how?" GrandisKuwagamon looked in confusion around him. The chill from Ken dropped as he too got confused.

"KEN! You rest too!" Joe screamed.

"Guess that plan didn't work, huh, Ken?" Izzy said, but his mind is racing. The gears in his head were turning faster and faster. Piedmon can warp anything in this dimension, yet he toys with them. Something Izzy can use against him. The first thing Izzy need to do is to find a way to manipulate this space as well.

"Ken! Mimi!" Izzy shouted, creating explosives and tossing them towards the swords heading towards them.

"Good shot, Izzy!" Mimi whistled appreciatively. "But we can't keep going like this!"

He needs one more key to complete his plan.

" _Oh good. Izzy has a plan!"_ Sora's voice rang in his head.

" _He's totally toying with us,"_ Tai said next.

"Let me handle things!" Izzy burst out loud. "HerculesKabuterimon and the other Digimon, hem in closer to us. We can't let enough space for Piedmon's warping! Just not too tight."

Piedmon was still laughing as he warped swords after swords. "Now this is Chaos' **Mask's Square!** " A condensed ball of dark energy formed, giving Izzy a reading similar to Apocalymon.

"Prodigious!" His catchphrase slipped from his mouth as the gears in his mind ground to a stop.

"Izzy. Did you finally figure it out?" HerculesKabuterimon asked as he blocked the ball of dark energy, groaning in pain as he did so, reverting back into Motimon.

"Motimon!" Izzy shouted, going to pick him up as the Digimon fixed their little protective circle.

"Okay, new info. Don't touch those black balls!" Mimi warned, her Digivice held up. "Palmon, we're helping now!"

"I was waiting for my chance to shine!" Palmon replied, with a quick flash of light, Rosemon flew into battle.

"What is she doing?" Joe asked as he watched Rosemon zip left and right, following Piedmon's images.

"Distracting," Mimi replied, nodding at Ken, who promptly signalled for GrandisKuwagamon to disappear into smoke.

"That's a good plan Mimi but Piedmon controls everything here." Sora reminded.

"Sora. He has a limitless supply of swords!" Hououmon wailed as she once again shot down the group of swords.

"Hang in there, Hououmon!"

"Just realised Ken's Digimon has a 'Kuwaga' in it. I hate Kuwagamon." Tai said, completely losing focus.

Ken gaped at him as Sora looks like she was about to scold him when Matt replied, "I hate Seadramon."

Sora let out a groan at the stupid bro look the two shared, slapping her head in frustration. Izzy suddenly noticed how they easily lost focus and forget about the enemy, they do it a lot... lately.

"Guys, when Piedmon next appeared, shine the Digivice at him. His signature is actually very close to Apocalymon. I also need a distraction!" Izzy instructed telepathically.

 _"As expected of Izzy!"_ Tai commented.

 _"Well, he does all the work for us."_ Sora corrected, climbing up onto Hououmon. Out loud, Sora said, "Don't drop me!"

"I will never drop you, Sora!" Hououmon retorted indignantly.

"I feel like you did before…" Sora replied as Hououmon launched into the sky.

"Water tornado, Matt?" Joe asked, somewhat cheekily as he pointed at how Rosemon, GrandisKuwagamon and Hououmon cornered him. Sora's Digivice distracting him enough to forgot to teleport.

Matt's face broke into a _very_ mischievous smirk, one that Tai mirrored despite still being banned from doing anything.

"Jow finally learned how to be mischievous!" Gomamon cheered, receiving a smack from Joe.

"Izzy, you think I can use my Darkness to hinder Piedmon?"

"No need," Izzy replied, the purple glow was so normal that Izzy barely registered it as he spun the program to life. "I need your D-3 though. It can open gates to other worlds. And _this is a pocket dimension_." Izzy's voice rising as he let his excitement loose.

Ken laughed slightly as he passed his D-3 to him. The code and numbers in front of him sped up as he added the data of the D-3.

"Izzy, you are smouldering," Motimon said in alarm.

"Not now, Motimon."

"No, I meant, you are smouldering me! I'm burning!"

Matt splashed some water on Motimon as he funnelled his water into Joe's tornado again. Joe sent it spiralling right at Piedmon, "Dodge guys!"

"Metalgarurumon!" Matt shouted.

"On it! **Grace Cross Freezer!** " Subzero missiles slammed into the water just as it hit Piedmon, freezing him.

" **Starlight Explosion!" "Horn Buster Kai! "Forbidden Temptation!"**

"Yeah!" Tai cheered before adding, "I wanna do something too!"

"No!" The shouts once again shot him down, Agumon jumping to keep Tai on the ground.

"I hate you guys!" Tai grumbled, face a picture of hurt and annoyance.

"HA!" A burst of confetti sprinkled down on Tai, in a second, Tai was in a chokehold by Piedmon, who was slightly burnt, "You did well. But you are so overprotective of this boy. Would you hurt him?"

Matt sent himself flying at Piedmon, who easily warped him away, laughing maniacally.

"This is why I said to let me fight!" Tai yelled at his friends, his expression slowly turning dark, resembling how he is when he was corrupted, smoke curled from Tai's fingers.

The lone thought of Tai not being completely purified passed through Izzy's mind. But he shook it out, activating his program. The white surroundings turned purple, pulsing at the same time as Izzy's Crest.

"What?" Piedmon startled, his grip on Tai weakened, giving Agumon a chance to header Piedmon away.

"I knew you have a thick skull, Agumon!" Tai shouted, the shadows in his brown eyes had disappeared.

"What happened!?" Piedmon howled, trying to warp his swords.

"Welcome to Izzy's Pocket Dimension!" Izzy announced, "Piedmon, you really shouldn't have toyed with us when you had the advantage, we are not the same kids as back then!"

"Go, Izzy, go!" Mimi encouraged.

"That brat isn't here! You cannot defeat me! **Trump Swords!** "

Izzy tapped his keyboard almost bored, the swords heading for him disappeared and reappeared behind Piedmon's back.

HerculesKabuterimon took the chance to slam him into the wall, having digivolved from the 'smouldering' earlier. Mimi, hearing Izzy's silent order, send her ropes to bind Piedmon to the wall.

"Let me go!" Piedmon's eyes were filled with such hatred and anger. Underneath it though, Izzy saw the slight fear.

"Question. How did you get out of MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny?" Curiosity is still Izzy's thing after all.

"That guy brought me back from that sickening bright place! I will crush the boy completely for tossing me in that hell!" Piedmon's character is breaking up into a crazed state.

An ice dart embedded itself in the wall beside Piedmon, "Don't touch my little brother."

A crack of a whip cut through the air, Izzy turned to see Tai standing there, a flaming whip in his hand, his hair blocking his eyes. Agumon staring worriedly at him.

"Oh gods, Tai, you didn't-!" Sora's and Mimi's voices came out strangled and horrified.

Tai raised his head, the familiar goofy grin back on his face. Hand sliding over the fire whip, "Of course not!" His voice almost insulted, but his expression turned sharper and his voice took on a sing-song tone as he said, "But… I was taught how to do it." Tai smirked, the whip cracked as he slapped it onto the ground.

"Tai is scary!" Mimi and Rosemon chorused.

"Nope. You are not doing it!" Sora commanded.

"Oh come on, Sora, such a spoilsport! I owe him for beating me up!" Tai stared pointedly at Piedmon.

"My orders are not working on Tai anymore…" Sora's face was almost at a loss. Interesting how much Sora really relied on that power to control Tai, that thought ran in Izzy's mind.

"Beelzemon is a bad influence on you, Tai!" Matt scolded.

"Yeah, I know that too," Tai responded, almost reluctant as he let his whip vaporized into the air.

Ken flinched violently and Sora let out a despaired scream as she falls to the ground.

"Sora!" Two boys and one Digimon yelled instantly.

Sora was quivering as she groaned, mumbling something.

Ken was the only one to help, "Shut off your telepathy! You will be consumed!"'

Sora's eyes cracked open to show she heard as she breathes a painful breath before she stopped shaking.

"What was that?" Joe asked, checking Sora's condition.

"The others subconsciously send their horror and pain to Sora because she kept her outside connection to people's minds. I can feel it because the Darkness being used is mine."

"Beelzemon can't be-?" Mimi's face turned pale, her legs gave out as she sank to the ground.

"Kari…" "TK…" The two brothers started, "They are not going through that shit again!"

Tai grabbed Ken by the shoulders, "Give me some more Darkness!"

"What!?" Agumon exclaimed in shock, echoed by others.

Tai gave a long-suffering sigh, "Hello? Teleportation? Portals?" Tai gestures, "We have no time!"

"As if we are going to let you do that again, TAI!" Izzy snapped and shouted. "You never listen to me! _You just never listen to anyone!_ We are a _team_ , Tai! You always want to do things yourself! First with Piedmon!" Izzy gestured at the still bound Piedmon. "Then you went off yourself to the Digital World without telling us despite the fact that if the gates were opened again, it meant danger! If it wasn't for Davis, Kari and TK, do you think you would have been fine with Agumon being unable to digivolve?!"

Izzy panted, sucking in more air as he went on another rant, ignoring everyone's shocked faces, "How about that time where you ran off to fight BlackWargreymon?! And you _sacrificing_ yourself for us, which was totally unnecessary! And now you want to do it _AGAIN!?_ "

"Izzy…" Tai started, guilt evident on his face, "I didn't think… I didn't mean…"

"That's the problem, Tai. You don't think we can do anything ourselves. That overprotectiveness of yours has gotten worse over the years." Mimi added, sadness plain on her face.

"I can't believe Izzy is the one who said it, I can't believe _Izzy_ said it!" Matt grumbled to himself.

Oh right, Matt thinks of himself as Tai's closest friend. Izzy always wondered why Matt seems to be jealous. Izzy might have known Tai almost as long as Tai known Sora. But that doesn't mean anything.

"I'm sorry… But this time, just let it go this time." Tai pleaded but his eyes glowed with an almost desperate hunger, "Kari and the others are in pain!"

"Except Davis," Ken interjected, looking like he is struggling to understand what happened a few moments ago.

"Is Davis immune or something?" Mimi mused, Izzy is certain she is remembering the kids' time in the World of Dreams.

"Fine." Izzy's reply came out very tight, his worry masked expertly, "I'm putting you under house arrest after we're done!"

"Nice to witness your stupid argument, now let me go so I can destroy you." Piedmon interrupted.

Izzy didn't even care anymore and he's sure no one would complain either as he clicked more of his keys, sending them back to the cliff and shrinking the pocket dimension into a compressed cube, Piedmon still inside.

"Thinking inside the box." Tai joked, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. When it didn't work, Tai rubbed his head in resignation.

Izzy frowned at Tai who was greedily looking at Ken, his worried and contemplating expression was mirrored by Matt. The only difference is that Matt was reacting by instinct and not by thinking and analyzing.

Izzy pressed 'Delete', the cube completely disintegrated with Piedmon's scream. Seeing as how everyone heard that scream but their expressions were all grim, Izzy turned to the only one who looked a bit repulsed, "Ken."

"Right." Ken, looking nervous and a bit shocked, emitted the Darkness and it enveloped Tai, who practically drank it up, the crazy greed that Izzy had glimpsed flared brightly in Tai's eyes, giving rise to more worries about giving more Darkness to Tai. He was already unstable, shown by his convulsions and groaning and crying when Ken was pulling the Darkness out. Tai let out a breath, his eyes blazed with what Izzy decided is euphoria, "Hands. The Digimon hold us."

Tai closed his eyes as his purple-black flames circled around them all. The fire was not hot, in fact, it felt more like a blanket had wrapped around them.

"Tai…!" Agumon called, his face afraid. Probably sensing what both Matt and himself had noticed. Tai patted him on the head before joining hands with Sora, whose eyes had widened in sudden understanding, "Here we go!" Tai reported as they vanished.

They were held in mid-air, in an utterly dark space before the air whooshed past them and they landed on solid ground. The flames died down and Izzy found himself back in that castle. His expression showed a slight conflict between wanting to keep feeling the thrills of the Darkness coursing through him and his desire to save Kari from that very same Darkness. The only reason he knew that is because Sora tapped into his mind for a few seconds before being kicked out, Tai don't seem to have noticed the intrusion as Tai said in a struggling voice, "Ken, can you find them?"

"He is already on it," GrandisKuwagamon replied, nudging his head towards Ken's concentrated face as Ken's eyes roved around the surroundings.

"Bad guys really are the only ones who can teleport and use portals." Matt quipped, his gaze firmly stuck on Tai.

"Only in fiction, Matt. Only in fiction." Izzy corrected as a way to relieve the tension in the air. Sora glanced at him in question, Izzy shook his head slightly and mouthed 'Just keep an eye on him'.

Mimi held her cowboy hat with a hand as she breathed slowly, her other hand pointed to a faintly glowing corridor, "That was cool. And aren't we supposed to go there?"

"She's right, Izzy."

"Why do you say that, Tentomon?" Izzy replied, his attention split between observing Tai and waiting for Ken's signal. Izzy started as he turned to look at his Digimon, "Tentomon!?"

Tentomon waved in embarrassment as Joe asked, "What happened?"

"This place is filled with the same power that the Control Spiral used to block Digivolution," Biyomon explained as she fluttered towards Sora.

"So Mimi is right. Ken won't be able to sense anything if the whole place is emitting the same energy." Tentomon added.

"Then GrandisKuwagamon is okay because it's technically Ken's power?" Joe concluded as Ken stopped concentrating, his face changing to a sheepish expression.

Tai, without a word, started to walk towards the corridor Mimi pointed to, at a very excruciating slow pace. Matt stepped forward and grabbed Tai's arm, pulling him quickly into the corridor. They entered into the searing bright light, Izzy, like everyone else, threw up his hands to block his eyes. Izzy can't help but feel they keep walking into sources of blinding light lately.


	22. Chapter 22: Illusions

**Author's Note:** Right. I should really give the focus back to the 02 kids. Why do I love fears? A bit tough to write. But here anyway. Sorry about the late publish. I was in depression.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**_

 **Chapter 22: Illusions**

 **Davis's POV**

Did Beelzemon think he is an idiot? Sending his _sister_ at him like this? Davis had enough arguments with her to know that Jun actually care for him in a really stupid way. After that, it was Tai who was yelling such hatred-coated words at Davis.

" _You_ replaced us! Why did the Sovereigns choose you!? Why give you an evolved Digivice, a new way of digivolution? Are we that useless without the power of our Crests! _You were the one who stole my CREST!_ "

This was one of what Fake Tai screamed at him, it hurt. It really did. Davis tapped the goggles on his head, remembering what Tai said before, _"Davis, I think you were really brave back there in that battle. But I noticed you lost your goggles. And as we all know, the leader of the Digidestined just wouldn't look right without them, so here. I want you to have mine."_ He was elated! His idol gave him the goggles despite it being a present from his grandfather. Kari told him that their grandfather gave Tai the goggles to give him the courage to do what's right, she then joked that Tai probably wears the goggles to make sure he doesn't forget his Courage.

That's why even if this Fake Tai's words might be what Tai wanted to say but hid it in his heart, Davis will take it, he will accept it. Because Tai wanted him to never forget his courage or friendship either. When Tai came wearing an almost exact replica of the goggles, he had explained to Davis that he feels a bit weird without his goggles and Kari had given them to him. Tai had smiled then, jokingly saying that he's taking back leadership. Davis didn't mind, Tai can be the leader! Davis trusted him and yet Davis could not help save him from the Darkness.

The supposedly worst of the illusion was the image of TK and Kari dating but… Davis did not feel that familiar pang of jealousy. In fact he was happy for them. His Crest glowed then. Acceptance. Davis has always accepted people's flaws, he can be crude and insensitive. Ken told him that, that Davis was the first one to accept his sins and past without any reservation and he was glad for it. Davis believes this extended to every situation he was in.

He didn't want to kill because he believes everyone is good inside. With the exception of MaloMyotismon, though Davis was going on a kind of revenge mindset for MaloMyotismon hurting Kari in the past.

Because of this, Davis had jumped out of his illusion instantly, he has to get the others out first. Besides, in the World of Dreams, Davis' wish that manifested was a life where all his friends are happy and at peace. They were all together, living happily!

But… Davis started to think about how different the older Digidestined's adventures are from them and their experiences.

 **Cody's POV**

He was terrified. The acts of murder in front of him happened over and over again, each time Cody was too late to save them, even though he was right there! And then he was standing over his father's bleeding body and the knife that killed him laid forgotten in his hands.

In a moment of panic, Cody tossed the knife to the ground. The sound of the knife clattering to the ground accompanied his running form. He knows it's an illusion but even so… Killing is wrong! They only really killed MaloMyotismon! They never killed anyone else! Breathing heavily, Cody found an alley, hiding in it. How he wished for Armadillomon right now…

Cody thought he understand his Crest but he knew that the only reason Armadillomon digivolved was because his powers developed, not because he really represents his Crest. But what exactly is Insight anyway!? A thump nearby made Cody looked up, he choked down a scream as he saw his friend bloodied and dying. "Davis?"

Breathe, Cody told himself, breathe! He had to calm down, he had to find a way out. And _of course_ , his power won't work now! Standing on shaking legs, Cody side-stepped his friend's body. He doesn't want to kill. Even if it's necessary… He doesn't want to kill! What can he do anyway!? People kill for fun, people kill because they are inhumane!

Cody remembered what his grandfather said before, "Nothing looks like it seemed sometimes."

His grandfather is very wise, Cody believes his grandfather, believe in his father's justice. But he was killed because of his duty. Cody held his father in high regard, that's why he killing his father terrified him the most. He lived with respect and order. But maybe, that isn't enough anymore. He learnt that there is a gray area in between the black and white by being a Digidestined, yet… He had stubbornly still held that viewpoint without really knowing it.

He suddenly saw the walking zombies, he saw them dying. He saw the trick behind them all, nothing looks like what they seemed. This is nothing more of an illusion.

He was standing with the knife over his father's body again but this time Cody didn't freak. Sure he was still horrified but instead, he placed the knife down, turned over his supposed father's body and bowed to it, praying for safe travels.

It might take time for Cody to really understand the nature of people, to understand the complex feelings behind each action. As Cody felt his Crest started to glow, he knew he had finally stepped onto the correct route.

And the illusion shattered as Davis crashed in, relief blossomed on his face as he saw Cody, "Thank the Sovereigns I found you!"

Cody only had time to wonder why Davis seems to always have immunity to this type of thing before he was pulled by Davis into some kind of wormhole.

 **Yolei's POV**

She was alone. Completely alone. She hates the silence, she hates the empty air. Hawkmon… If he was here, it will so much easier. Worst of all, she hates not having anyone pay attention to her! She knew she was being selfish but the overbearing silence is starting to chip away at her sanity. She could even use Davis' idiotic comments to get out of the deafening silence.

She let out a scream of suffocation, glad to hear a bit of sound even if she was totally alone. Thinking now, she had never really been alone, even when in the Dark Ocean, she was with Kari and Ken… Yolei gasped, but Kari and Ken were alone in that creepy ocean place, before. How did she not notice that? When she gets out of here, she will be a better friend!

Yolei was lucky. Her family was really big, to get attention, you have to do something bad or just being really, really loud. Yolei chose the latter.

Her only skill that gets her attention was her computing abilities which were completely outshined by Izzy. At first, she was angry and jealous then she started to wish that she was him. Yolei didn't know when those feelings turned into admiration but Yolei was actually happy it did. And then there was Mimi, who was as loud as her but is a girly person. Yolei immediately took a liking to her, she just has the air of a princess! Yolei was surprised to see Mimi actually being a princess in the Digital Maybe because Mimi garnered attention just by walking, Yolei couldn't help idolizing her. She was kind, sincere, loud and jolly. Not to mention she is also a beauty. However, Mimi said her looks always attracts disgusting Digimon to her.

Yolei wanted to be Mimi so bad, to be the center of attention all the time.

And that is her problem, she cannot withstand silence because it meant no one noticed her existence. Maybe that's why her power manifested as a sound wave. And she also knows when she gets too absorbed or obsessed, the huge growing desire to just charge sprouted in her. And right now? Yolei is feeling really passionate about breaking out of here and punching Beelzemon in the face. She was _not_ gonna be ignored and she was _not_ staying in this soundless place anymore!

"Yolei, dial down your glow!" A dark-haired boy walked out, "Also I will not forget your existence. I don't think I will be able to anyway."

"Ken!" Yolei squealed, latching herself on him, "You better not be an illusion and please keep talking!"

"Ken." Davis called, "What are you doing with Yolei?"

"Good beautiful noise!" Yolei sighed contentedly.

"All we left is TK and Kari.' Cody spoke up.

"Oh them? The older kids got that covered." Ken smiled, tentatively stroking Yolei's hair. This is definitely an illusion, Ken will _never_ stroke her hair. Yolei jumped back, hands flew up in a defensive stance. "I'm not scared of you!"

"Yolei, put your hands down." The brown-haired girl said, peeking out from behind Ken, her voice sing-song, " We are not illusions~!"

"Mimi!" Yolei squealed again, hurling herself at her idol.

Ken looked confused and almost sad as he stared at his hand. "I thought you were going to get TK and Kari?"

"The brothers got it handled, we are going join Izzy first." Sora said as she stepped out from behind Ken, "By the way, good job reaching the Mega level."

"Huh?" Davis said confusion on his face before his expression lighted up, "So that means Tai is alright?"

The two girls exchanged looks with Ken, "Considered... alright." Mimi answered after a long hesitation.

"Woohoo!" Davis bounced around in excitement. Yolei frowned, she had watched Mimi long enough to detect that there is something else.

"Ken, we have to go." A black hand reached in to grab Ken, before his full body appeared.

"Oh, GrandisKuwagamon." Ken replied, almost nonchalantly, grabbing Davis's and Yolei's hands, he pulled them through the wormhole, right behind Mimi's and Sora's disappearing forms, "Come on!"

 **TK's POV**

TK had had enough! Is it bad enough Patamon actually died in the past!? Did Beelzemon had to show him repetitions of it?! TK will never recover if Patamon died horror of Angemon disappearing in front of him over and over break a piece of his heart every time. He still had nightmares about it, especially when something that reminded him of Devimon happened. A lump in his throat formed involuntarily as he watched Patamon die in front of him again. He can still never save him! An image of all his friends dying right in front of him visualized, TK would have given into despair if it wasn't for the fact TK can feel the bond that connects him to Kari, and it was for Kari's sake that TK gritted his teeth and covered his eyes.

Beelzemon even dumped on him those stupid dreams Daemon gave him! TK couldn't help but wonder if he really was the cause of his parents' divorce? Growling, TK tried to get out of here, his friends are right. Beelzemon is really a sadist! And the longer he was trapped here, the more TK felt his hatred building. A sharp jab coursed through him, halting his desperate searching for a way out. "Kari…?"

TK closed his eyes, breathing in and out in a rhythmical pace, calming down his sizzling feelings as he sent reassurance down the bond. Kari and he never told anyone, ever since Daemon, the two of them had become much more aware of this weird line connecting them. TK had deemed it the reason why he would suddenly feel like there was something wrong with Kari.

Opening his eyes, he ignored the argument between his parents, his determination to get out was the only thing in his mind now. TK clenched his fists, even if he is the cause of his parents' divorce, it doesn't matter. His parents still talk and when they think the kids aren't looking, they acted slightly more intimate. Matt told him when they entered the rainbow light to go back into the Digital World, his father had an arm over his mother's shoulder. TK had hope, one day they _will_ reconcile. And when the thought of Patamon entered his mind, TK firmly made a decision. He won't let it happen. As long as I wish for Patamon to come back, he will! Their Digimon and them are connected after all.

Having these thoughts made TK feel a bit better and he was about to try to find another way out to help Kari, a hole materialized in front of him and his brother stepped out.

Matt's eyes roamed the illusions, "TK, you okay? You know this is not real, right?"

"Obviously." TK smirked back, looking at the hole behind him, "Are we leaving? Kari is in danger."

"Hey, if you can overcome this, I'm sure that pure girl can too. Especially with her brother by her side."

TK took a moment to process what Matt had said, blinking a few times as he realised that Matt meant Tai is okay. "But even so…!"

"First, we have to join Izzy and the way, that damage you are inflicting on Beelzemon is so satisfying!"

"You didn't turn into a sadist too, right?" TK asked incredulously, "Wait, damage?"

Matt laughed slightly, stepping aside and bowing as he gestured to the way out, "See for yourself."

TK jumped into the hole, leaving those stupid traumas of his behind, his thoughts were of only helping Kari. Matt followed suit, calling something to him which TK couldn't hear. And so he landed hard on his butt, TK scrambled out of the way as Matt fell out as well, landing on his feet.

TK was met with fireworks of attacks and slashes before he could say something, Matt dragged him to Izzy. The rest of the team is there, all looking as amazed and impressed as he did despite Izzy trying to discuss something.

Ken suddenly collapsed, the Darkness spiralled around him, disappearing into his neck. Yolei held him, concern plain on her face. Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe and Izzy exchanged looks of understanding and relief. The next few seconds passed quietly before a column of bright orange flames surging to the sky appeared, the two brown-haired figures stood in the center of the flames. TK's heart thumped as the flames died down, Davis launched himself towards the messy-haired boy, his cry of "TAI!" was joyful and elated.

And a roar was let loose around them, one of pure fury and hatred. Beelzemon stepped out of the circle of Digimon, he was smoking and wounds were present all over his body.

"So your real body returned!" Tai shouted, his voice triumphant. "Thanks for your lessons, Beelzemon."

As an explanation, Kari informed, "He did a really good number on him." TK had immediately gone to Kari's side to see if she's okay but her focus on her brother, the bright admiration sparkled in her eyes as she watched the staredown between Beelzemon and wished he knew what had happened.

 **Kari's POV**

Kari had hidden in a silent corner of the library. She was starting to hyperventilate. People hate her, they bullied her. But nothing stung worse than the words her brother threw to her before disappearing forever, never coming back. _"I never love you. Because of you, I was scolded by Mum and Dad. Because of you, I am never noticed. Because of you, I have to sacrifice so much! Why do you exist!?"_

Kari was sure he said more but she had already run away, only to be met with a scene of a car crash, her brother bleeding and dying. Her parents think she was a bother and doesn't seem to care about Tai. It scares her. She tries her best to see the good in everyone but the cruel, horrible sides of humans were being laid out in front of her. She had felt the heavy presence of the Darkness in here but she did not care. Her heart and soul was breaking under all these terrors.

A rush of familiar presence washed over her, reassuring that everything will be fine. Kari smiled at that, at how easily TK can calm her continued to see things but she kept her focus on the bond TK share with her.

A slow footstep approached her and Kari raised her head, prepared for another hurtful remark but… Her gaze moved up the leather clothes to a sadistic, sharp teeth smirk and then to the three red eyes. Stifling a terrified scream, Kari, in a hurry to run, tripped over the chair and hit the ground.

"Now, now. Don't need to be so scared…" He licked his mouth as he twirled his guns nonchalantly, "You are just going to be my new victim."

Kari tried to attack him with his powers, blind him, anything!

A bullet sliced past her ear, her hair that was cut from fluttered in slow motion to the ground but Kari was already up and running. "Please tell me this is an illusion too!"

Her cry of desperation was not answered as Beelzemon sent off a volley towards her, Kari ducked behind a shelf, hearing the bullets hit wood and paper.

"Bad environment." Beelzemon mused, the surroundings shimmered and Kari was no longer in the library but in a wide, spread out grassy land.

No! Now there's nowhere for her to hide. Beelzemon stalked casually towards her, shooting to block her movements so she didn't dare move in any direction. The two guns raised parallel to Kari's face, just inches away, "Would have loved to torture you more..." Beelzemon said, his voice thick with regret, his eyes glinted, his fingers tensing on the triggers. "But you are too dangerous an existence."

Kari's eyes snapped shut as she heard the click of the guns. Gatomon. TK! _Tai!_ She cried in her mind, her body steeled itself for the inevitable. Instead, she heard a thump on the ground, heat billowing around as the air whooshed back and the voice that spoke made Kari open her eyes.

"Woah, Beelzemon, _stay away from my sister!"_

Kari's eyes landed on the colour blue, and the familiar back. She saw Tai grabbing both of the barrels of the guns, flames licking across them as the two of them engaged in a struggling match. The tips of the guns were slowly turning orange as it heated up. Speaking of orange, Tai's flames were that evil purple-black, Kari sensed the evil lurking inside Tai.

Usually by now Kari would have screamed in joy and hug him before scolding him soundly but the look in Tai's eyes discouraged that act. The pure desire and anger stirred in his eyes as his flames got stronger, the guns turned completely red, making Beelzemon seethed and let go of them. Tai promptly and casually tossed the melting guns aside, his gaze stuck firmly on Beelzemon.

"Tai…?"

"It's okay, Kari. I'm not letting him touch you." Tai declared, a flame extended from his hand, forming a fiery whip.

Beelzemon then started to laugh, "You're affected! Of course, even without my Sin affecting you, you would have never let go of the Darkness. It's beautiful, isn't it? To be filled with so much power and can use it to hear the tortured screams of your enemies!" As he talked, his laughter grew more hysterical and triumphant.

Kari saw the feelings in Tai's eyes swirled in confliction, his hands were trembling slightly. Whether from the effort to resist the dizzy euphoria feeling of possessing so much power or anger, Kari did not know.

"Kari." Tai's voice was soft and strained. "Use your powers on me. I can pull it out but Beelzemon is too close, his Sin is overpowering me."

Sin? Gluttony, Kari remembered. So she nodded seriously to Tai, whose grip has tightened around his whip and sending it flying to hit Beelzemon over and over again. The slight twisted joy from hurting Beelzemon blossomed on Tai's face but was quickly forced out.

"Hmph. I know this is not your real body, but I'm sure it still will affect your body outside, right?" Tai taunted, his whip cracking, "At least your real guns aren't melted pieces of goo!"

Taking the chance when Beelzemon started cursing, Tai nodded to Kari. Grabbing his back, Kari pushed her powers into Tai, glad that her powers was suddenly working. Tai trembled slightly, pushing his hands forward, the blast of purple fire surged towards Beelzemon. The fire slowly changing back to orange as it flew, roasting Beelzemon, who screamed. Kari was appalled that she was happy that it hurt Beelzemon.

"Kari, you can stop now. It tingles." Tai said as he brought his hands down, ignoring the smouldering Beelzemon. Kari instead wrapped her arms around Tai, letting out a relieved breath. Tai placed a hand on her head, fire surrounded them and she found herself back with her other friends. Her eyes instantly fell to TK, who hurried to her side.

"So your real body returned!" Tai shouted, his voice triumphant. "Thanks for your lessons, Beelzemon."

Kari was worried about Tai being so reckless and sadistic but she restrained herself, planning to let loose all her anger and fear on Tai when they were safe.

She saw the Digimon in a circle around the battered Beelzemon, his voice filled with an overwhelming anger and hate.

As an explanation, Kari informed her confused friends, "He did a really good number on him."

"And we are going to do even more." Davis added, sharing a glance with Tai, their mirrored 'beating ass' expressions stared at Beelzemon.

The Digimon gave their agreement, taking battle stances. Kari gasped and asked, "When did everyone reach the Mega level?"

"Oh, was explaining that. No one listened," Izzy said, addressing the younger Digidestined but his gaze was on Tai, who promptly collapsed.

Kari didn't notice that Sora and Matt had reached him, being in time to catch him. Kari felt a bit guilty at that. They brought him to the wall where Izzy sat. The older Digidestined all looked like they were ready to scream at Tai. Kari sighed inwardly, understanding that desire. But she smiled, at least Tai is back.

"You will never win!" Beelzemon screamed, throwing an orb of swirling colours on the ground, being engulfed in it.

"There's his power up, Ophanimon."

"I know." Ophanimon replied to Seraphimon, turning to address the other Digimon, "Stay on guard."

"Ophanimon, you know what to do, right?" Tai said weakly, wheezing as the rest of his friends fussed over him. Kari had half a mind to join them if she wasn't part of the team for defeating Beelzemon.

"What do you mean?" Everybody asked in unison, Izzy's voice louder than the rest.

Ophanimon and Seraphimon nodded, the other Digimon looked just as confused as their partners.

"Tai is being really weird lately." Agumon piped up.

"I agree." Everyone once again chorused, leaving Tai looking indignant.

The energy around Beelzemon exploded, revealing Beelzemon with wings and a huge, wicked-looking gun.

"I have this feeling we will be seeing a lot of him in the future." Izzy deadpanned, "Just some feeling."

Beelzemon smirked, levelling his gun at them, **"Corona Blaster!"**


	23. Chapter 23: Miraculous Light

**Author's Notes:** I finally will finish this soon! YAY! Thanks for your following this story… if you did.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**_

 **Chapter 23: Miraculous Light**

 **Kari's POV**

" **Corona Blaster!"**

Kari's first thought was Tai before TK, she spun, ready to yell for TK to make a shield. But TK was already moving, just not fast enough. The blast headed straight for them, with TK's shield not being big enough to cover everyone. A shadow flashed above them, it moved like lightning, the blast being knocked away to the side.

A loud, proud shout rose from Davis, Kari followed his gaze, seeing a type of Dragon Knight hovering in front of them, he was giving a goofy grin and a thumbs-up to Davis. Without a word, Kari turned to Izzy for an explanation, noticing how everyone did the same thing.

Izzy sighed as he read off the computer screen, "UlforceVeedramon. The Mega Level of Veemon. It possesses an uncanny fast speed that the naked eye can't track. The rarest lightest-weight Blue Digizoid armor that coated the knight." Izzy hesitated for a moment, surprise blossomed on his face, "And he is also a Royal Knight!"

"Same like Omnimon?" Matt clarified which Izzy nodded in reply.

"Did you hear that?" Davis shouted up to his partner.

"Davis, I am so awesome!" UlforceVeedramon replied, playfully flexing his armor.

"WE ARE IN A MIDDLE OF A FIGHT!" Beelzemon bellowed, his gun glowing and firing another shot.

This time, a blast of wind kicked up as the blast was once again diverted. The glowing figure smirked, "You can't be the only one who gets to show off."

"Valkyrimon, the Mega form of Hawkmon. A golden bird Flare or Freyr, which informs him when danger approaches. Rumors have it that an aurora from the shining armor he wears will resurrect the data of heroes that fell in battle, returning them to Primary Village. He also possesses incredible speed that he shows up like a gale, slashing at the opponent with a swiftness too quick to catch with the eyes. It wields the cursed, absolute zero Feral or Fenrir Sword, and the use of the unerring Aurvandil's Arrow." Izzy supplied, his eyes growing wider. "I gave information about this Digimon before…"

"Ha! Guess you are not the only one with speed here!" Yolei mocked.

"We are _so_ having a race when we are done!" Davis declared which UlforceVeedramon echoed.

"Yolei, that really isn't wise." Valkyrimon chastised, though he was smiling as well.

Kari mirrored her Digimon's gesture of shaking her head in exasperation, her eyes drifting to how Beelzemon trembled, emitting an ominous aura that only TK and herself can feel.

"Stop playing around!" Joe chided, "He is losing control! If you take any more time, this place is going to come down on us!"

"Since when does that ever happen?" Mimi said sarcastically but nodded to what Joe said.

Kari suddenly remembered Cody, she can't help it, he's small and he usually doesn't speak up. Kari spotted him talking to his Digimon who looked exactly like that time when Cody was under Daemon's control, same as Yolei. Cody was glowing slightly, indicating his powers are at work as he pointed to Beelzemon.

His Digimon flew silently behind Beelzemon with the rest of the Digimon taunting him for distractions.

"Kari, the place where SlashAngemon is floating directly behind." TK looked at Beelzemon, "Can you feel it?"

"That crystal orb!" Kari exclaimed quietly as she narrowed her eyes, seeing the slight shimmer of the orb in Beelzemon's body.

SlashAngemon struck, his razor sharp arm tore right through Beelzemon's chest. Disgusted gasps came from the younger Digidestined, with Cody avoiding to look.

The creepy, crazy laugh was let loose by Beelzemon as despite his chest being impaled, he still laughed like there isn't a blade through him. He twisted himself, making the blade twist even more painfully in his chest, but he spun, grabbing the scruff of SlashAngemon's neck and flung him away.

"SlashAngemon!" Cody cried in horror, half from that gruesome scene and half for his partner's safety. Luckily UlforceVeedramon caught him in time.

Kari watched as the wound Beelzemon had reconfigured and healed.

"He have regenerative powers now?" Mimi shouted in disbelief.

"Let's see…" Izzy typed, "SlashAngemon, a Warrior Angel. Charged with the purpose to ensure the cosmos are in order, created to battle and defeat all wicked and twisted beings."

"Izzy, you have that 'I got a plan' face."

"I do not have a 'I got a plan' face, Tai!"

Tai laughed, only to start coughing. Kari was instantly at his side, thinking that even if she isn't at the front lines, the fight will alright. "I'm fine…" He wheezed in between coughs.

"I think you should not go to school for a while when we get back. Your mental and physical health is really beaten up." Joe analyzed calmly, ignoring the blasts and lights behind him.

"Guys! For once! Please pay attention to us!" UlforceVeedramon screamed, zipping around Beelzemon and messing up his aim. Valkyrimon joining him like a tag three Angel DIgimon hovered slightly behind, discussing something.

"Good strategy you are using, but don't bring down the place!" Davis yelled back as another blast slammed itself into a wall, debris raining down.

"You try fighting a Demon Lord!" Davis' partner retorted, spiralling downwards under Beelzemon before flapping up, kicking Beelzemon in the side strongly.

Beelzemon tumbled in the air, righting himself to fire off more shots at the Digimon. All the while laughing madly. GrandisKuwagamon appearing behind him from the smoke and body-slammed him back into the center of the room.

"I don't think Beelzemon can handle your powers." Yolei guessed.

"We did get stronger," Matt replied, eyes following the light show which is the battle above him.

"Didn't Daemon had problems after absorbing our powers too?" Mimi said innocently, head cocked slightly in thinking.

" _Perfecto!" "Prodigious!"_ Yolei and Izzy chorused.

"They are so in sync." Ken piped up, but he was having a silent conversation with Yolei and Izzy.

"Yup, you _definitely_ have a plan now!" Tai said, smirking.

"And you need to tell me what the Digi-Egg of Miracles is for. It's the key, isn't it?" Izzy questioned, "Otherwise you would not have shown yourself to tell us to get it."

Tai nodded, impressed, "As expected of Izzy! The Digimon already know."

"Is it just me? Or do they look like they are having so much fun fighting close combat with Beelzemon?" Biyomon said, almost jealous. Sora chiding her slightly.

"Ophanimon!" Kari called, the Angel drifted down but not before sending some of her **Sefirot Crystal** to Beelzemon.

"Kari. I will have to become Magnadramon for this." Ophanimon started.

"Same as how we save Willis?" Davis cut in.

"That's right. It is to unlock the powers of the Digi-Egg." Seraphimon added, "SlashAngemon have the blades to cleave wickedness so he is to ta-"

"I see!" Izzy interrupted Seraphimon, who looked insulted to be interrupted. "The three Angel Digimon stay back."

"The other three will continue what they are doing but keep Beelzemon in the center of them. We have two speedsters and one who can disappear like smoke…" Yolei continued.

"GrandisKuwagamon will cut through Beelzemon to give us a few seconds to get ready. And with GrandisKuwagamon's Gran Killers which can cut through anything, no matter how hard…" Ken started to smile as the plan that was formed between the three of them was slowly being revealed.

"Last but not least, we destroy the orb. Beelzemon is cunning but he had already lost the function of thinking coherently due to power overload!" Izzy finished with a flourish.

"Right…" Mimi dragged out, unable to keep up completely, "We will count on you."

Kari patted Tai's back as he started laughing hard at the play in front of him. "Gosh, I am _so_ glad I am here with you guys again!"

" **Laser Javelin!"**

" **Tense-great Shield!"** UlforceVeedramon shouted in response to Valkyrimon's attack, letting Beelzemon hit against his shield, pushing Beelzemon ahead of him, UlforceVeedramon's sword shot out from his V-Bracelet, slashing downwards, **"Ulforce Saber!"**

" **Grandis Scissors!"** GrandisKuwagamon followed up.

"This seems like a game of tennis now…" Sora said, staring unbelievably at the slapping game above her. Beelzemon didn't even have a chance to use his gun anymore.

"Time to shred the wicked souls," SlashAngemon announced to Cody and the rest. Flying to stay slightly outside of the Digimon ball game, Beelzemon the ball.

"Kari." Ophanimon called, "Can you do it?"

"Of course." Kari nodded, her hands clasping around her Digivice and Crest, TK doing the same thing.

"Everyone move back! This is going to be a blast!" Tentomon instructed, buzzing left and right.

Kari poured her heart into the wish, all she wants now is some peace and to bring her brother home. She also wants everyone to go home to their families, for the peace that will not last but should be enjoyed. Heat flared in her hands and Kari opened her eyes. The two Angel Digimon was engulfed in their respective colours.

The Digimon shimmered brightly, **"Ophanimon! Slide evolution! Magnadramon!"**

The bright pink dragon roared as she started to circle around Seraphimon, in his hands lay the golden Digi-Egg of Miracles. Circling around and around, the two Digimon seem to glow even brighter, Kari was amazed her eyes can still see through this light.

"Isn't that going a bit overboard!?" Davis yelled at the two Holy Digimon.

In the voice he only uses when exacting purification or justice, Seraphimon's deep and echoey voice penetrated the air. Enough to stop the ball game the other Digimon was doing with Beelzemon. Despite being free, Beelzemon was also still, his eyes widening in terror and awe.

"Come. Call the command." Seraphimon put forward the blazing golden egg.

The younger Digidestined all exchanged a look. The warm and big hand of her brother squeezed her own in assurance, "Well? You know what to call. Hurry up, would you? 'Cause I think Joe really wants to bring me to a hospital." Tai jabbed his thumb towards the indignant boy who took the chance to launch another lecture.

Tai pushed her slightly, whispering, "It's your turn in the Prophecy."

Kari nodded, casting one last glance at Tai before joining the other five kids. Seraphimon waited patiently while Magnadramon starting to glare at them.

"Any moment now!" Valkyrimon called as Beelzemon stirred as if waking up from a trance.

As one, the six of them shouted, " _Digi-Armor Energize!_ "

The Digi-Egg of Miracles left Seraphimon and shot straight up in the air where it burst with the brightest and prettiest sparkles Kari had ever seen. If it wasn't for the fact that Kari was so mesmerized, she would have whipped out her camera to snap this angelic image. The sparkles fell in sheets, sticking to hair and clothes.

An excruciating howl erupted from the center of the castle, Beelzemon was holding himself and shaking badly. The light from the orb is more noticeable now, shining with an ominous light. Magnadramon flew around the castle, the sparkles being collected which Seraphimon infused into SlashAngemon's blades.

"Hold him still," SlashAngemon said, settling into a battle posture. "We got one chance."

"Geez, why do we have to do all the work?" UlforceVeedramon grumbled as his two partners circled Beelzemon over and over again, creating a small tornado. Kari noticed that the Digimon was also glowing slightly golden.

The three Digimon jumped back, leaving Beelzemon spinning in place. SlashAngemon shot forward, his blades heading straight to the orb. **"Golden Ripper!"**

Beelzemon gave one last anguished scream as the orb and him shattered into nothingness.

"That was cool but terrifying." Yolei sighed, her legs giving out as soon as she caught Poromon in her arms. Cody nodded in agreement as he too sank to his feet, petting Upamon.

"We gotta do that again!" Davis squealed, "Did you see how awesome Demiveemon is!"

"Yeah…!" Demiveemon echoed, his gaze more subdued than happy. Kari frowned at that, finding something amiss.

"Izzy, before this place really break down, do you know a way home?" Ken asked, looking worriedly at the crumbling infrastructure.

"Who do you think I am?" Izzy replied, pulling out something and tossing it. The little figurine expanded into the trolley. "Everyone aboard!"

"We will stay here." Agumon informed them, "We will take good care of the In-Training Digimon."

"Thanks." Joe smiled, picking Gomamon up, "Get on here first."

"We will send you home, Palmon."

"Okay, Mimi!" The Plant Digimon jumped aboard, the rest of the Digimon hopped on as well.

"Time to head home." Matt announced.

"Good thing it is a weekend now!" Sora noted, she was sitting still, Tai leaning against her. Kari on his other side.

"Hear that, Tai? No skipping school and rest as long as you can in the weekend."

"Joe, Tai is already sleeping." Kari told him, the tension of the days before finally melting away, her eyelids grew heavy. TK was at peace too, obvious by the way his face turned innocent as he slept near Matt. Patamon on his head, threatening to slip off.

"Let's go home a bit slower." Mimi whispered in Izzy's ear, pointing to the slumbering group.

"Okay," Izzy replied, his eyes were still on Tai. But Kari did not care then, she was contented to be by her beloved brother's side. And she too soon drifted off to sleep.

 **Unknown's POV**

The petite figure walked slowly to the form of regenerating data, which was painfully groaning.

"You failed." Two words was all it took for the blob of data shook in fear. The figure rose up his hand, taking the data and compressing it. "I still have a need for you."

With that said, the figure stepped backwards, exiting the light and melting into the shadows.


	24. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** Now, I just wanted to add an epilogue because I feel bad for their parents not remembering them. So this is just to tie up the loose ends. Well, the ones I can remember. So anyway… Book 3 will be a while. Probably because I have to rewatch again ( _totally don't mind_ ) to keep it as correct as possible.

I decided to go from with the parents' POV as much as I could because I think they would have been the most worried. The rest had already kinda told their family.

I just had to do it in the end! I couldn't help it! _*smirks and waves*_ See you again soon! And so sorry for not publishing for so long!

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**_

 **Epilogue**

 **Yuuko's POV**

She sighed again as she paid the cashier for the groceries, heaving them up and walking out of the stall, reassuring the cashier that she was fine. But she is definitely not.

Yuuko, the mother of Taichi Kamiya and Hikari Kamiya, completely useless to them. She still cannot believe she has forgotten her own child! She cannot even apologize to Kari as she was off on those dangerous adventures of theirs. And when she finally got news of them, they were both gone! Sora was the one who had tried to reassure her.

She sighed once again, her keys jiggling as she fit the key into the lock, only to find that the door was unlocked. Was her husband back early? But that can't be, he would have called if so. Yuuko made to push the door open but she froze in place, her whole body tensing as the sound of voices entered her ears.

"Kari! It has already been a few hours! I'm fine!"

"No, no and no!" A sound of rough pushing, "You _will_ rest!"

Yuuko pushed the door wider, stepping inside, but froze up once again when her eyes landed on her two children. And for once, Yuuko didn't mind her son's messy hair. Tears welled up as she took in the scene.

The two siblings stop their argument when they heard the rustling of her plastic bags hitting the floor. Tai's eyes widened, he clenched his fists and pasted a smile on his face, "Hey, Mum. I'm sorry I was gone so long."

Yuuko didn't hear it all as she was already flinging herself onto her son, "I'm so sorry, so sorry… I'm sorry I have forgotten you!"

Tai wrapped his arms around her, "I'm fine, Mum. I had a giant dinosaur to protect me, remember?"

Yuuko slapped him lightly on the back, pulling Kari into the hug, apologizing that she didn't believe her own daughter's words.

Pulling back from the hug and wiping her tears away, she smiled and said, "How about a celebration dinner? I got this new recipe, wasabi liquorice sticks!"

Tai tried his best not to blanch, laughing awkwardly, a finger scratching his cheek, "I am sure celebrating is a bit over…"

Kari jumped forward, shoving a paper to Yuuko, reading silently, Yuuko nodded, "I can put off my new recipes, let's just eat your favourites!"

As Yuuko went to pick up the groceries, she heard her two children have a whispered conversation which ended with Tai exclaiming to thank a boy called Joe later. She was just glad that they are back safe and sound.

 _ **A heartwarming reunion…**_

 **Joe's POV**

"I don't know where you have gone to! But you gotta pick up your studies!"

"Yes…" Joe replied, dejected.

"Glad you are okay." His mum hugged him before going after his fuming father who cast a glance back at him. Jim just staying at the side, knowing what happened.

 _ **A strict yet shy family…**_

 **Mimi's POV**

Mimi was instantly engulfed when she got home, being pampered all over. She loves it but right now, all she wants to do is sleep. Extricating herself from her parents' doting arms, she hurried to her room, giving an excuse. Sighing as she sunk into her soft bed, Mimi snuggled deeper, wishing this will last longer.

 **Toshiko's POV**

"Mum, I'm home!"

Sora's voice echoed through the house, Toshiko paused her scissors before starting to cut the stems of the flowers once again. What can she say? They had a very brief conversation before but that was mostly Sora talking. How can she show that she is happy Sora is back safe and sound? Why is it that she can never display her feelings so easily, that time with Sora wanting to play soccer despite being injured or that time when Sora switched to tennis, a sport Toshiko herself had played before, making her very happy. While she was in a dilemma, she felt Sora wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm back safe and sound. That won't be any problems for a while so you don't have to worry."

Toshiko reached to touch her daughter's arms, spinning and hugging her tightly.

"I just said you don't have to worry!" Sora exclaimed but her voice holds a tone of joy.

"Please pass on my thanks to your partner, Biyomon later. Thanks for her protecting you." Toshiko felt Sora's arms tightened around her as she nodded.

 **Kae's POV**

As soon as Izzy had entered the house, Kae had flung herself at him, apologizing for forgetting the son that was at her side for so long.

Izzy had tried his best to comfort her but Kae was just horrified. Izzy's friends had come to find him yet she didn't know. She had assumed her biological son had made friends, somehow. Her images of Izzy and her son had overlapped.

"Mum, it's okay. Really." Izzy started, "So you can let go of me!"

She pulled herself back, staring at Izzy for a while before hugging him again.

"Mum! You know Tentomon was there to protect me!"

"But you looked _so_ tired when you called just now!" Kae suddenly sprung up, "That's it! Wait here, I will cook up your favourite food!"

"Uh, thanks, Mum!" Izzy called after her as she rushed to the kitchen. Her son must have overworked himself again. She will do her best to restore his vitality.

"You don't have to worry about school either! I told them you were really sick."

"Sick?!"

Kae smiled as she continued, "They believed it so easily! As expected when the one in question is so smart!"

"Mum!" Izzy exclaimed, his face red with embarrassment. He had already escaped into his room. But Kae smiled to herself, starting to hum as she cooked.

 _ **Families that are way too caring and a family too shy…**_

 **Matt's POV**

"What a mess!" Matt exclaimed once he entered the apartment, groaning at the sight of the dirty dishes and the clothes strewn around the floor. "I was gone for a few weeks and this happened?!"

Matt stomped through the mess, knowing since the door was unlocked, his father is inside. "Dad! Dad!"

"Oh, Matt. You're back. What's for dinner?" His father said, lying on the bed, no remorse at all.

Shaking his head in exasperation, Matt started to clean up. He had already come by every week to clean up and to prepare a week's worth of food for his dad but he never changed! "How did you make Mum marry you in the first place? I'm amazed she stuck around so long."

His father sighed, taking his cigarette out of his mouth. "Your mother is a wonderful woman."

"Then get back together with her. That will take some stress away from TK." Matt said as he dumped the clothes into the washing machine.

"We are both too focused on work. We just never seem to relax. It was not good for the family like that."

"TK still hopes for the whole family to be together. He is starting to blame himself for your separation." Matt continued, tapping the buttons to start the washing machine before moving to the sink, shuddering at the scene of it.

"TK is?! That is not good…" The creaking of the bed means his father had sat up.

"Yeah, so what should we do?" Matt subtly asked, scrubbing hard at a plate.

"I will talk to your mother about it. We will figure something out." Sinking back onto his bed right as he finished his piece.

Sighing, Matt had continued to work before stopping, "Shouldn't you have said something about my returning!?"

"But you said it was fine in that weird transmission. And I know Gabumon protects you."

Matt groaned inwardly as he returned to his mission of turning this apartment spotless.

 **TK's POV**

"So, what happened?" His mum asked, sitting down in front of him.

"Attacks. Traumatic moments. Winning." TK stated simply, trying to keep his tired eyes open.

"I see…" His mother mused, "Wait, traumatic? Are you okay!?"

"Yeah… Just tired." TK replied, having decided long ago not to reveal anything related to his nightmares and his fears.

"I will cook something warm, so you should rest while you can." Getting up and walking to the kitchen, glancing back at him, "You know you can tell me anything, TK."

TK nodded, staggering to his room. As he pushed the door open, he heard his mother gave a gasp and hurried to whisper. TK wondered for a while about the phone call his mother gotten but his attention was diverted when his eyes landed on his charging D-Terminal.

TK smiled as he read the email, glad Kari and Tai are safely back and that they were nearly subjected to their mother's new food if it wasn't for Joe. He laughed when he read about how messy the apartment is when Matt got home.

Releasing a sigh of comfort, TK fell on his bed, entering into the realm of sleep immediately.

 **Ken's POV**

His mother had hugged him and gushed about the fact that he was looking much better. "I have to thank Wormmon for this! Invite him over for dinner soon, okay?"

Ken had nodded, surprised at how caring and considerate his mum was being.

"Now, Ken. Make sure you keep this healthy look. I know you're usually pale but I do not want to see you in your bed, suffering from some kind of trauma again. Especially when it's something you can't talk to us about." His mother said, turning away halfway through, sniffling quietly.

"Yeah, I will try," Ken said for reassurance but his mother hugged him again tightly.

"Now, go take a shower, sweetie. Dinner will be ready soon."

Ken nodded again, running off to the toilet. A momentary pause to glance at his mother's happy back before heading forward again. As he did, he felt a shiver passed through his spine, as if a pair of burning eyes were staring at him. "Please don't let it be some Evil Digimon or a really crazy imagination!"

 _ **Families who are too used to their shenanigans…**_

 **Davis's POV**

"I'm home!" Davis announced as he stepped into the living room, only to be pounced on by Jun.

" _Where were you?! Were you with Jim? Did he bring you home? Spit it out!_ " Jun shrieked in his face.

Batting her away in frustration, Davis grumbled, "I _walked_ home myself. If you want to know about Jim, ask someone else!"

Jun slammed her fist on her palm. "I should ask Chizuru and Momoe to help gather information! Those two will know something! They always do!" Whistling as she bounded to the phone.

If Yolei's sisters are as bad as Yolei… Oh well, not his problem!

 **Yolei's POV**

Sipping black tea calmly, Yolei ignored the noise her sisters were making over the phone. She bet that it was Davis' sister that called, with how much the girls were saying Jim's name. Yolei hoped Jim will be able to survive now that he got three banshees on his tail.

Yolei had to admit, just saying 'We are going to camp!' takes all the blame from them. She still can't get over the fact people believed the lie so easily. The table shook as her sisters knocked into it, spilling some black tea onto the table.

Heat surged through her as she yelled, "Knock it off! Go to the room if you are going to talk about boys!"

"How about Ichijouji?" Chizuru teased.

"No progress yet?" Momoe continued.

This time the heat that surged through her body isn't anger or passion but embarrassment, "YES, there is progress!"

Stomping into her room, the black tea was forgotten, "And you have no right to ask about that!" Yolei slammed the door close, trying to block out her sisters' giggles. Pressing her back to the door, Yolei flared with new determination. "Look out, Ken! 'Cause Yolei is coming full force!"

 _ **Families too ignorant…**_

 **Cody's POV**

He was at his father's grave again. Cody had already done his best to explain to his mother about his early return. His grandfather, knowing what Digimon are, supported his story with the 'phone call' Cody made before. Now that he is at his father's resting place, Cody felt a bit jittery but nevertheless, he spoke firmly to his father.

"I never knew why you have to be killed. Because you are a righteous cop? Or because criminals hate you? But I think I understand a bit better now. Everyone has some kind of inner demon inside them." Cody thought about how easily the strongest one in their team that Cody had labelled fell prey so easily to his own fears and Darkness. "Even me."

"That's why I'm going to try even harder to live up to the promise I made a while back. To understand why Evil tries to take over certain people. And I will try my best to prevent it in the future!" Staring earnestly at his father's photo, Cody bowed and asked, "I want to see the grey side of everything. It is not always black and white, right? There are reasons behind people's seemingly evil or good acts. So I was thinking of being a lawyer. Will you support me, Father?"

The clouds in the sky suddenly break apart, casting the evening light onto his father's grave and a slight rainbow appears, butterflies fluttering into it. Cody smiled, looks like he gotten both his father's and his best friend's blessing.

 _ **Comfort from close ones…**_

 **3rd POV**

 _ **While the DigiDestined rest and move on in their futures, with their families and friends by their sides. Chaos emerged in other worlds. And soon those worlds and these Chosen Children will meet once again at the crossroads of Fate. The beckoning of their Destiny will never cease. So once again, the Adventure evolves!**_


End file.
